Mitsuki
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Kimihiro Watanuki, un jeune cherchant à garder une enfant, et Shizuka Dôméki, un cadre divorcé cherchant quelqu'un pour garder sa fille de 3 ans ... changement de rating, je passe au T ! FINI !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Romance, plus dans l'esprit de "Je n'ai pas mon permis de conduire" ... j'ai envie d'écrire des histoires comme ça, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ... mais ce n'est pas ce qui va vous déranger, vous me direz ! XD

**DISCLAIMER**

Ben voilà, une fic de plus, une romance ...

Une petite idée que j'ai eu en anglais renforcé avec la nouvelle "The Clock Strikes Twelve". Elle n'a rien de romantique, elle est très stressante et inquiétante ... le prof ne nous as pas ménagés sur ce coup-là ! T.T Mais mon esprit totalement déjanté a réussi à en sortir une histoire romantique ... c'est pas forcément originale, mais ça fait du bien des fois d'écrire des trucs comme ça ...

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les autres !

Je vous remercie pour avoir choisi cette fic !

Bonne lecture !

Bisous à tous !

Tohru

**PS :** Je n'ai déjà terminé cette fic, alors je mettrai plus longtemps à publier chaque chapitre ... désolée ...

**Mitsuki**

**Chapitre 1**

¤ Cela commença un Vendredi 13 Avril 2009.

Une annonce avait été publiée sur Internet, dans une agence de baby-sitting.

Shizuka Dôméki, 28 ans, dans son bureau de cadre, trouva un message. ¤

_**"Kimihiro Watanuki**_

_**19 ans**_

_**Jeune en année sabbatique**_

_**Recherche d'emploi pour l'année scolaire complète**_

_**Spécialistation chez les enfants entre 0 et 4 ans**_

_**2 ans d'expérience"**_

¤ Un homme.

C'était le seul dans toute l'agence.

Et il avait l'air d'avoir réellement besoin de travail ...

µµµµµµ

Kimihiro Watanuki, dans sa chambre le soir, consultait sa boîte d'e-mail ... ¤

_**"Shizuka Dôméki : Contrat d'embauche."**_

¤ Il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Il avait envoyé son annonce il y a deux mois, et il a finalement une réponse ...

µµµµµµ

C'est ainsi que Watanuki eut rendez-vous au 26 rue Katanari trois jours plus tard, le matin.

Une valise à la main, il attendait devant la porte.

Il ne voyait pas de voiture garée. Il se demandait si son client était là ...

Il sonna une deuxième fois à la porte.

Il attendit ...

Mais il commençait à s'inquiéter. ¤

Watanuki : _... elle a intérêt à être accueillante ..._

¤ La porte s'ouvrit enfin ...

Un homme, qui visiblement était encore à moitié endormi, le regardait avec difficulté. Il avait prit de le temps d'être présentable, et pourtant, il était complètement décoiffé ...

Il était grand, brun, ses yeux brun projettant des reflets dorés éclatants ...

Il avait l'air d'un ange ...

Watanuki en était intimidé ... ¤

Dôméki, d'une voix légèrement ensommeillée : Bonjour.

Watanuki, l'observant de haut en bas : ... bonjour ..._ le mari je suppose ?... je croyais qu'elle était seule ..._

¤ Ils se serrent la main. ¤

Dôméki : Shizuka Dôméki, enchanté.

Watanuki : Kimihiro Watanuki, enchanté de même._ Ah ben non, c'est un homme ... avec un prénom de femme ..._

Dôméki : Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas entendu le réveil ce matin ... je me suis préparé le plus vite que j'ai pu, et la petite aussi ...

Watanuki : Ce n'est rien, ça arrive ...

Dôméki : Je vous en prie, entrez ...

¤ Watanuki, ne pouvant quitter Dôméki des yeux, fit un pas dans la maison.

L'homme la ferma derrière lui. ¤

Dôméki : Je vais vous montrer l'appartement ...

¤ Il l'amena dans la petite entrée. ¤

Dôméki : N'hésitez pas à faire comme chez vous.

Watanuki : Je serai respecteux de la maison, comptez sur moi.

¤ Dôméki le fit entrer dans la salle de la gauche. ¤

Dôméki : Voici la cuisine. Il faut aider la petite à manger, elle est encore très maladroite. L'eau chaude arrive difficilement ici, alors ne vous inquiétez pas si elle ne vient pas tout de suite.

Watanuki : D'accord.

Dôméki : Dans ce placard, vous avez les couverts et les ustensiles de cuisine, dans celui-ci les aliments secs. Pas de question ?...

Watanuki : Non, tout va bien jusque là ...

Dôméki : Parfait.

¤ Ils retraversèrent l'entrée pour aller dans le salon. ¤

Dôméki : Le salon. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire ... les DVDs et cassettes sont dans l'étagère. Ma fille aime beaucoup en regarder, mais essayez de lui faire penser à autre chose. C'était ma tante qui s'occupait d'elle avant, mais elle l'a trop habituée à la télévision.

Watanuki : Aucun problème. Je ne suis pas très télévision ...

Dôméki : Vous m'en voyez rassuré ... je vais vous montrer où se trouve la salle de bain ...

¤ Il le fit monter à l'étage ... ¤

Dôméki : La salle de bain, donc. La machine à laver est là-bas. Je vais vous expliquer comment elle marche, c'est un vieux modèle ...

Watanuki : Non, tout va bien, j'ai la même chez moi ...

Dôméki : Ah ... très bien.

Watanuki : Pas de problème.

Dôméki : Pour que ma fille aille aux toilettes, j'ai posé une cuvette à côté exprès. N'essayez pas de trouver une solution abracadabrante, vous n'avez qu'à la mettre.

Watanuki : D'accord.

Dôméki : Tout va bien ?

Watanuki : Tout va bien.

Dôméki : Bien, je vais vous la présenter ...

Watanuki : Avec plaisir.

¤ Ils traversèrent le couloir, puis Dôméki ouvrit une porte ... ¤

Dôméki : Mitsuki ?

Mitsuki : Papa ?

¤ Elle sourit, se leva avec maladresse, et courut joyeusement vers son père avec ses petites jambes véloces !

Dôméki la prit dans ses bras, et la souleva.

Elle avait un visage poupon, de grands yeux noirs, et deux petites couettes bien brunes. Elle portait une robe-salopette vert anis qui la rendait très mignonne. ¤

Dôméki : Je te présente le jeune homme avec qui tu vas passer tes journées ! Il s'appelle Watanuki Kimihiro !

Watanuki : Tu peux m'appeller Kimihiro si tu veux !

Mitsuki : ...

Watanuki, grand sourire : ...

Mitsuki, enfouissant sa tête dans le torse de son père : ... préfère tata ...

Watanuki, un peu cassé, continuant à sourire pour la forme : ...

Dôméki, la secouant un peu pour la consoler : Excusez-moi, elle a un peu de mal avec les gens qu'elle ne connait pas ...

Watanuki : Ce n'est pas un soucis.

Dôméki, à Mitsuki : Allez, dis-lui bonjour.

Mitsuki, regardant Watanuki avec des larmes aux yeux : ...

Dôméki : Tu sais, Tatie ne pourra plus s'occuper de toi. Elle travaille, comme Papa. Tu ne veux pas rester chez Grand-Papy ?

Mitsuki, s'accrochant à lui : Non ! L'est vieux, dort tout l'temps ...

Dôméki : Tu ne veux pas être toute seule non plus ?

Mitsuki : ...

Dôméki : Alors il va falloir être gentille avec Watanuki-kun !

Mitsuki : ... rezte avec moi ...

Dôméki : Je ne peux pas ! J'ai beaucoup de travail ! Et je vais être en retard !...

Mitsuki : ...iiiiiii...

Dôméki : Je rentrerai très vite, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mitsuki : ...

¤ La petite fille se mit à pleurer ... ¤

Dôméki, tentant de la consoler tant bien que mal : Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise ...

Watanuki : Elle est très jeune, c'est dur pour elle ...

Dôméki : Oui, ça m'embête beaucoup de la laisser comme ça tous les jours ... Je sais qu'elle voudrait passer plus de temps avec moi.

Watanuki, hochant la tête : Hum. Ca ne doit pas être facile d'être cadre.

Dôméki, souriant à la réflexion de Watanuki : Non, en effet, on a peu de temps pour soi ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki, regardant sa montre : Je vais devoir y aller.

Watanuki : D'accord, je peux prendre Mitsuki ?

Dôméki, lui passant : Oui, allez-y !

¤ Mais Mitsuki gigotait dans tous les sens entre les mains de Dôméki, et gémissait ...

Il était impossible que Watanuki puisse la prendre ... ¤

Dôméki, de plus en plus mal à l'aise : Arrête de faire le bébé !

Mitsuki : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Watanuki, tentant d'être conciliant : Ne pleure pas, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux !

Mitsuki, geignant : NAAAAN !!!

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki, désespéré : Prenez-la, s'il vous plaît ...

¤ Watanuki la prit entre ses bras, alors que la petite fille se débattait ... ¤

Watanuki, cherchant à la calmer : Arrête, tu me fais mal !

Dôméki : Tout va bien ?...

Watanuki : Allez-y, ne vous en faites pas pour moi !...

¤ Ils descendirent vers la porte d'entrée. ¤

Dôméki, se penchant vers Mitsuki pour lui faire une petite bise : À ce soir, ma puce.

¤ Mitsuki lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue ... mais elle boude un peu. ¤

Watanuki : Bonne journée, travaillez bien.

Dôméki : Merci, bon courage.

Watanuki : Comptez sur moi !

¤ Dôméki lui sourit, puis sort ... ¤

Watanuki : ...

Mitsuki : NAAAAAAAAAAN !!! ZE VEUX MON PAPA !!!

Watanuki : Papa ne peut pas rester avec toi !

Mitsuki : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Watanuki : Ca suffit ! C'est moi, où tu restes toute seule !

Mitsuki : VEUX PAS T'VOIR !!!

Watanuki, la posant devant la télévision : D'accord, je m'en vais. Tu feras la cuisine et le ménage toute seule comme une grande. Après tout ...

¤ Il partit vers la porte d'entrée, fit mine de l'ouvrir ... ¤

Mitsuki, pleurant : **NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!**

¤ Elle se précipita vers lui et s'accrocha à sa jambe, laissant couler de chaudes larmes. ¤

Mitsuki : ... t'en va pas ...

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il s'accroupit à sa taille et prit ses mains. ¤

Watanuki, tendrement ; Bien sûr que je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule. Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Mitsuki, une petite moue au visage : ...

Watanuki : Je vais rester avec toi, et on va jouer tous les deux. D'accord ?

Mitsuki : ...

Watanuki : Je m'appelle Kimihiro.

Mitsuki, le regardant avec timidité : ... Kimro ?...

Watanuki : Non, Kimihiro.

Mitsuki : Kimiiiiiiiii...ryo ?

Watanuki, secouant la tête : Hum hum !

Mitsuki, les larmes aux yeux : ...

Watanuki, souriant : Si tu n'y arrives pas, tu peux m'appeller Hiro.

Mitsuki : Hiro ?

Watanuki : Oui !

Mitsuki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Mitsuki, se dandinant un peu : ... le père Noël y m'a donné une zolie poupée ...

Watanuki : C'est vrai ?

Mitsuki : ... tu veux zouer avec moi ?...

Watanuki : Oui, j'ai très envie de voir la poupée que le père Noël t'a offerte !

¤ Il monta les escaliers avec elle, et entra dans la grande chambre de Mitsuki.

C'était une chambre d'enfant aux murs jaunes pâle, avec un petit lit, et des jouets ( principalement des poupées et des peluches ) éparpillés partout. ¤

Watanuki : _... il faudra que je range la chambre ..._

¤ Il posa sa valise dans un coin, et rejoignit la petite fille qui avait tout de suite prit sa poupée.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle. ¤

Mitsuki, montrant la poupée : Regarde !

¤ Elle avait les cheveux blonds et longs avec une frange, les yeux bleu ciel, et portait une grande robe de princesse aussi bleue que ses yeux ainsi que des petits escarpins. Elle souriait sans montrer ses dents, elle était mince et semblait très polie. C'était la poupée que toutes les petites filles rêvaient d'avoir ... ¤

Mitsuki : C'est Nanako !

Watanuki, très enthousiaste : Elle est magnifique !

Mitsuki : Vouiiiiiiii !

¤ Elle serra soudainement la poupée contre elle. ¤

Mitsuki, reprenant sa petite moue : Mais c'est moi qui zoue avec, hein ?

Watanuki : D'accord !

Mitsuki : Toi, tu prends lui !

¤ Elle prit un magnifique Ken ( beurk ... MDR ) et le tendit à Watanuki. ¤

Mitsuki : Lui c'est Ken !

Watanuki, prenant le personnage en plastique : Oui, je le connais ! Moi aussi je jouais avec lui quand j'étais petit !

Mitsuki, avec de grands yeux ronds : Ah bon ?

Watanuki : ... euh ... bref, on commence ?

Mitsuki : Vouiiiiii !

¤ Elle se leva et courut vers la malle à jouets, où elle sortit une petite gazinière et une petite table en plastique.

Elle les posa devant Watanuki. ¤

Mitsuki : Tu rentres du travail et moi ze te prépare à manzer !

Watanuki : D'accord !...

¤ Ils jouèrent longtemps, Watanuki se pliant à l'histoire contée par Mitsuki pour jouer ...

... jusqu'à ce que ... ¤

Ventre de Mitsuki : Grouuuuuuuic !

Mitsuki, en arrêt sur image : ...

Watanuki : Tu as faim ?

Mitsuki : ... voui ...

Watanuki : Allez, on va dans la cuisine et je te prépare un bon petit repas !

Mitsuki : Ze viens ?

Watanuki : Oui !

¤ Il tendit la main à la petite fille.

Celle-ci était timide, elle n'osait pas ...

... mais elle finit par la prendre ... ¤

Watanuki, souriant de plus belle : Allons-y !

Mitsuki : ...

¤ Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

Watanuki installa Mitsuki dans sa chaise, puis se remémora le repas dicté par Dôméki ... ¤

Watanuki : _Alors ... dans le frigo ..._

¤ Mitsuki le regardait ...

Puis finit par fredonner une petite chanson ... ¤

Mitsuki, chantonnant : Kagome, kagome, ...

¤ Cela fit sourire Watanuki. Il aimait beaucoup entendre les enfants chanter.

Depuis son adolescence, il avait toujours aimé les enfants.

Cela n'avait pas été facile au début de s'en occuper. Surtout qu'ils étaient plus difficiles les uns que les autres ...

... mais il prennait vraiment cette activité à coeur ...

Malheureusement, dans son quartier, il y avait peu de centres aérés, et tous avaient assez d'employés. Il aurait fallu qu'il aille à l'autre bout de Tokyo ...

... ça ne lui disait rien ...

Puis il était déjà en préparation pour entrer dans une fac de Sciences Humaines.

Il en serait fier.

Mais pour l'instant, cette année, il pouvait profiter encore de son petit bonheur.

Grâce à Dôméki et à sa fille ...

...

S'il ne travaillerait pas au contact d'enfants dans le futur, il s'était toujours promis de former une famille et d'arrêter son travail pour s'occuper de ses enfants.

Mais ... il y avait un petit détail ...

Watanuki, de sa vie, n'avait jamais aimé les filles.

Il les considérait comme des amies : il jouait à la poupée avec elles quand il était petit, et lorsqu'elles parlaient de garçons, il était toujours de la partie. Il aimait ces discussions, il les trouvaient amusantes.

C'est quand il eut 9 ans qu'il fut amoureux pour la première fois ...

Ce fut d'un garçon de sa classe.

Ses parents ont eu beaucoup de mal à lui expliquer que "il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de lui car les garçons ne peuvent pas s'aimer entre eux" ...

Mais le jeune homme les avait pas écoutés sur ce point. Il ne voyait pas le mal ...

Ses parents n'ont jamais accepté son homosexualité.

Malgré tout, Watanuki était heureux tel qu'il était ... ¤

Watanuki : C'est prêt !

¤ Il posa sur la table un magnifique plat de maki-zushi ( rouleau de riz vinaigré garni de thon, de concombre et d'une lamelle de courge ) sur la table.

Mitsuki fit une drôle de tête ... ¤

Watanuki : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Mitsuki : Z'aime pas l'poisson et les légumes ! Z'manze pas !

Watanuki : _Encore un enfant qui n'a pas pris goût au poisson et aux légumes ..._

Mitsuki : Z'veux des nouilles au curry !

Watanuki : Non, tu en auras ce soir, mais à midi, tu manges ça.

Mitsuki : Naaaaaan !

Watanuki : Mais c'est pourtant très bon !

Mitsuki : Nan !!! Ze veux des nouilles et du gâteau !!!

Watanuki : Tu n'en auras pas si tu ne manges pas de maki-zushi !

Mitsuki, geignant : **Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!** Messant !!!

Watanuki : Ton papa sera très content quand tu l'auras mangé !

Mitsuki : **Mais z'aime paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas euh !!!**

¤ Il s'arrête un moment, la regarde droit dans les yeux.

Visiblement, elle boude ... ¤

Watanuki : Tu veux devenir une grande fille ?

Mitsuki : ...

Watanuki : Tu veux porter une jolie robe comme ta poupée ? Une jolie robe de princesse, bleue ...

Mitsuki : ... avec des paillettes ...

Watanuki : Oui ! Plein de paillettes ! Et de la dentelle !

Mitsuki : De la dentelle ?

Watanuki : Oui !

Mitsuki : Vouiiiii !!! Z'en veux une z'en veux une !!!

Watanuki : Eh bien pour la porter, il faudra manger des légumes et du poisson ! Pour bien grandir et ressembler à Nanako !

Mitsuki : ...

Watanuki, tendant des baguettes : Tu en as déjà mangé ?

Mitsuki : ...

Watanuki : Non ?...

Mitsuki : ... le poisson c'est plein d'arrêtes ...

Watanuki : Ah ! Mais ce poisson là n'en n'a pas !

Mitsuki : Mais les légumes ça fait plein de zus !

Watanuki : Pas ceux-là !

Mitsuki : ...

Watanuki : Alors ? Tu veux goûter ?

Mitsuki : ...

Watanuki : Pour faire plaisir à papa et à moi ...

Mitsuki : ...

¤ Elle avait un peu d'appréhension, mais elle finit par goûter ...

... elle mâche longuement, sans grande joie ...

Elle avala.

Watanuki attendit le verdict. ¤

Mitsuki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Mitsuki : ... c'est bon ...

Watanuki : Tu vois !

Mitsuki : ...

Watanuki, reprenant un bout pour lui faire manger : Allez ! Mange encore !

¤ Ce qu'elle fit.

Elle mangea difficilement ...

Puis c'est de bon coeur qu'elle dévora les dernières bouchées.

À la fin, elle en voulait encore.

Mais elle avait tout dévoré. ¤

Watanuki : Tu vois, c'était très bon !

Mitsuki : ¤grand sourire¤

¤ Elle bâilla ...

... elle avait l'air épuisée ... ¤

Watanuki : Tu as sommeil ?

Mitsuki : ... huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum ...

¤ Il la prit dans ses bras, et la porta. ¤

Watanuki, l'emmenant vers les escaliers : Tu vas faire une bonne petite sièste, et après on passera un bon après-midi !

Mitsuki : ¤bâille¤

¤ Il monte les escaliers, entre dans la chambre de Mitsuki et l'allonge sur le lit.

Elle était déjà endormie ...

Elle était si calme, tellement adorable ...

Il n'osa pas la réveiller pour enlever sa salopette et l'envelopper dans les couvertures.

... il la regarda un moment, attendri ...

Puis, il récupéra sa valise, sortit de la pièce, et referma la porte.

Il s'installa à côté et sortit un livre de sa valise pour le lire, le temps de la sièste de Mitsuki.

Il le commença ...

... il était plongé dans sa lecture ... ¤

**TILILULULUTILILULU...**

¤ Son portable sonnait.

Il se précipita pour l'allumer, il ne voulait pas réveiller la petite ...

"Inconnu".

Mais qui pouvait bien l'appeller ?... ¤

Watanuki : Allô ?

Dôméki, à l'autre bout du fil : Watanuki-kun ?

Watanuki, souriant : C'est vous Dôméki-san ?

Dôméki : Oui ! Je voulais savoir si tout se passe bien ...

¤ Mais oui, il avait donné son numéro à Dôméki en cas de besoin ...

Watanuki se sentait bien ...

... la voix grave de l'homme le détendait ... ¤

Watanuki : Tout se passe très bien ! Mitsuki dort ...

Dôméki : Elle fait toujours sa sièste à cette heure-ci ... c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vous appelle maintenant.

Watanuki : Hum.

Dôméki : Elle n'a pas été trop difficile j'espère ?...

Watanuki, rassurant : Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle a été un peu dure parfois mais elle est adorable. Sincèrement.

Dôméki : Elle a bien mangé son repas ?

Watanuki : Elle a fini son assiette. J'ai réussi à la convaincre.

Dôméki : ... il faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment vous faites ...

Watanuki : Il suffit de la rassurer !... Elle avait peur des arrêtes ... et du jus aussi ! ¤rires¤ Mais il n'y en a pas dans le maki-zushi.

Dôméki : Non, c'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de lui en préparer. Mais j'avais vraiment peur qu'elle refuse définitivement d'en manger.

Watanuki : Vous savez, votre fille est très mignonne. J'ai déjà dû m'occuper d'enfants beaucoup plus difficiles, et parfois irrespectueux. Ce n'est pas le cas de Mitsuki ...

Dôméki : Tant mieux ... quand j'ai vu sa réaction avant de partir, j'ai eu peur que vous vivez un enfer ...

Watanuki : Ne vous en faites pas. Vous pouvez reprendre le travail sans vous poser de question ...

Dôméki : D'accord ... Je vous remercie.

Watanuki : Ce n'est pas la peine, je comprends vos inquiétudes ...

Dôméki : Hum ... alors, à ce soir.

Watanuki, très détendu pour le coup : À ce soir.

¤ Et il raccroche.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

C'était le bonheur.

C'était comme si il était homme au foyer et qu'il attendait son mari le soir ...

...

... euh ...

... il fallait qu'il arrête de se faire des films.

Oui, c'est vrai. Dôméki, il est pas mal.

Mais voilà : il ne le connait pas !!! Et puis c'est pas du genre à être homo, bien au contraire ...

µµµµµµ

Le temps se passa, et Mitsuki fut sortie de sa sièste.

Ils étaient en bas ... ¤

Watanuki : Alors, que dirais-tu d'un...

¤ Mitsuki avait déjà allumé la télé sur la chaîne pour enfants ...

Elle était totalement **sub-ju-guée**. ¤

Watanuki, cherchant à s'emparer de la télécommande : Mitsuki...

Mitsuki, la serrant contre elle : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

Watanuki : Tu regarderas la télé ce soir ...

Mitsuki : Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!

Watanuki : S'il te plaît, donne-moi cette télécommande.

Mitsuki, commençant à chouiner : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!

Watanuki : Arrête de pleurer ! J'ai quelque chose de mieux à te faire découvrir !

Mitsuki : **NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!**

Watanuki : Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ? Il faut découvrir les choses qu'on ne connaît pas pour grandir !

Mitsuki : MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il regarda la télévision.

Qui peut résister à Hamtarô ? C'est si mignon.

Mais il avait promis à Dôméki de ne pas la laisser devant le poste ...

Et il ne supportait pas de mentir à ses promesses.

Il lui fallait ruser ... ¤

Watanuki : On va faire quelque chose tous les deux, d'accord ?

Mitsuki : ...

Watanuki : Si tu me promets de venir avec moi après, je te laisserai regarder Hamtarô. Sinon, j'éteins tout de suite la télé ...

Mitsuki, effrayée : On regarde Hamtarô, hein ?!

Watanuki : Oui !

Mitsuki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Mitsuki : ...

¤ Elle mit la télécommande à côté de Watanuki. ¤

Watanuki : C'est bien.

Mitsuki : ¤mine boudeuse forcée¤

Watanuki : ¤se marre en son for intérieur¤

¤ Après avoir regardé la télévision, Watanuki put lui lire un livre ...

Il fut difficile au départ de la convaincre, mais les images la captivait ...

Elle avait fini par aimer ... et en demander un autre ! Heureusement, le jeune homme en avait d'autres ...

µµµµµµ

Le temps passa ...

Et Dôméki était sur le chemin du retour.

Il n'avait hâte de retrouver sa fille. Qu'allait-elle lui raconter ? A-t-elle aimé la compagnie de Watanuki ?

Et plein d'autres questions se bousculaient dans sa tête ...

Il était maintenant posté devant la porte ... ¤

Dôméki : _Il n'y a pas de raison._

¤ Il l'ouvrit ... ¤

Mitsuki, joyeuse : PAPAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

¤ Elle se précipita dans ses bras. ¤

Dôméki : Ah !...

Watanuki, les rejoignant en riant un peu : Elle vous aime beaucoup !

Dôméki : Oui ...

Mitsuki, avec enthousiasme : Avec Hiro on a lu des livres !

Dôméki, surpris : C'est...

Mitsuki : Il me les za donnés !

Watanuki : Elle les a tellement aimés. Ca me faisait plaisir, elle pourra les regarder autant qu'elle veut comme ça.

Dôméki : C'est gentil.

Watanuki : Merci.

Dôméki : ...

¤ Watanuki avait envie de lui parler ...

Mais il n'est là que pour Mitsuki. ¤

Watanuki : Elle a été très sage et très à l'écoute. J'ai eu quand même du mal à la détâcher de la télévision, mais on a trouvé un compromis ...

Dôméki, caressant les cheveux de sa fille : Elle a n'a pas l'air de se plaindre ... c'est tout ce que je demande. Mais si vous avez pris du plaisir à vous occuper d'elle ... alors c'est parfait.

¤ Il sourit sincèrement.

Le coeur du jeune homme s'emballe ...

... d'une chaleur irrésistible ... ¤

Dôméki : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Watanuki, avec son sourire béat : Tout va bien.

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, se rendant compte de son attitude : Oui, c'est que ... j'aime quand j'ai bien fait bon travail ...

Dôméki : Je vois ça.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, se jettant à l'eau, tant qu'il y est : Et vous ... votre journée ...

Dôméki, surpris une fois de plus : Ah, ça ... rien de vraiment spécial, c'était long et fastidieux ...

Watanuki : D'accord ...

Dôméki : Je suis enfin rentré.

Watanuki : Je me disais que vous deviez être content de retrouver votre fille !

Dôméki, regardant Mitsuki : Oui, c'est mon petit rayon de soleil de la journée ...

¤ La petite fille se mit à rire et à serrer la jambre de son père très fort contre elle ...

Watanuki était attendri ... ¤

Watanuki, prenant son manteau : Bien, je vais vous laisser ...

Dôméki : Vous ne voulez pas prendre un café ou quelque chose ?

Watanuki, souriant en enfilant le vêtement : Non, je ne veux pas prendre de votre temps à tous les deux. Vous ne vous voyez pas souvent ...

¤ Ce qu'il dit à contrecoeur. Mais il ne voulait pas s'incruster ... ¤

Dôméki : Comme vous voulez ...

Watanuki : C'est important de rester unis dans une famille. Vous pouvez me croire.

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, tendant sa main : C'est un plaisir de travailler pour vous.

Dôméki, la serrant : Et pour moi de savoir que je peux avoir confiance en vous.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Je vais y aller, je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps ...

Dôméki : Vous ne nous dérangez pas, je vous assure.

Watanuki, souriant : Bonsoir, Dôméki-san.

Dôméki : Bonsoir, Watanuki-kun.

¤ Watanuki s'accroupit à la hauteur de Mitsuki. ¤

Watanuki : À demain, pitchounette !

Mitsuki, avec un grand sourire : À demain Hiro !

¤ Il embrassa sa joue moëlleuse avec tendresse, avant de se relever.

Il adressa un dernier regard à Dôméki, qui était heureux d'être de retour.

Puis, il franchit le pas de la porte, en refermant derrière lui. ¤

Dôméki, heureux : _C'est un gentil garçon ..._

Mitsuki, amenant son père dans la cuisine : Papa ! Z'ai faim !

Dôméki : Attends, petite gloutonne, je vais te préparer quelque chose ...

¤ Il n'eût pas le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit qu'elle lui raconta sa journée en **détails**. ¤

Mitsuki, super enthousiaste à table : Eh ben Hiro, il zouait à la poupée quand il était petit !

¤ Et Dôméki failli s'étrangler avec un bout d'omelette.

À part ça, tout va bien, et le bon père de famille est satisfait du travail de notre jeune ami.

µµµµµµ

Chez lui, Watanuki était déjà allongé sur son lit. Les yeux rêveurs, il semblait être dans un autre monde ...

... euphorique ...

Il avait mangé vite fait, et ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose : retrouver Mitsuki le lendemain.

... et surtout son tendre papa ... ¤

**Tsuzuku**

Alors, vous aimez cette fic ou pas ? Bon, après je me pencherais plus sur les relations Watanuki-Dôméki maintenant que j'ai expliqué les journées de Mitsuki ! XD

Une review please ? J'aime avoir votre avis ...

Bisous !

Tohru


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

¤ Le mois passa, on était Lundi 23 Mai.

Il était six heures du matin, et Watanuki était déjà prêt à partir, bien qu'il devait partir dans trois-quarts d'heure.

C'est dur d'attendre.

Mais il n'a pas pu dormir, à force de rêver, rêver, et rêver encore ...

Il en était fatigué.

Il écoutait la radio.

Ils passaient "l'amour est un bouquet de violettes".

Ce n'était pas pour arranger les choses ...

µµµµµµ

Vient ENFIN l'heure de partir. Il prend bien le temps d'être parfait, une fois de plus, et récupère sa valise pleine de livres pour Mitsuki ...

Il prit la route, et, sur le chemin, il chantonnait joyeusement ... ¤

Watanuki : "L'amouuuuur est un bouquet de violeeeeeetteuh" ...

¤ Voilà. Ca recommence ...

µµµµµµ

Il appuya sur la sonnette avec légèreté et grande joie.

Mais finalement, quand il entendit le loquet rentrer dans la porte, il reprit son sérieux ...

Il était là pour le travail, et non pas pour draguer le beau, le séduisant, le gentil, l'intelligent, ... le **PARFAIT** Dôméki.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'était montré rapidement. ¤

Dôméki, lui serrant la main : Bonjour, Watanuki-kun.

Watanuki, heureux mais restant sur la réserve : Dôméki-san !

Dôméki : Entrez, ne restez pas dehors.

¤ Watanuki l'écouta, et entra à l'intérieur. ¤

Mitsuki, courant vers lui : Hiro !

Watanuki : Mitsuki !

Mitsuki, s'arrêtant devant lui : Auzourd'hui papa il m'a mis ma robe préférée ! Elle me va bien hein ?

Watanuki, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur : Tu es très jolie dedans !

Mitsuki, qui a eu la réponse qu'elle attendait : Merci !

Dôméki : Comment s'est passé le retour hier ?

Watanuki : Très bien, comme toujours ! Je n'habite pas tout près mais dix minutes de marche tous les jours ça ne peut pas me faire de mal !

Dôméki : Moi aussi, je fais le trajet à pied. Je veux dire, pour mon travail. J'ai une voiture, mais je préfère l'utiliser quand je fais vraiment de longs trajets.

Watanuki : Je n'ai pas de voiture, mais à vrai dire, je n'en ai pas besoin pour l'instant !

Dôméki : Oui, vous êtes encore étudiant et seul.

Watanuki : C'est vrai.

Dôméki : Je vais y aller. Je vous remercie encore de vous occuper de Mitsuki.

Watanuki : Je le fais avec plaisir !

Dôméki : ¤grand sourire¤

Watanuki : ¤fond sur place¤

Dôméki : À ce soir.

Watanuki, totalement fondu : À ce soir.

¤ Il se retourna, et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. ¤

Watanuki, fixant la porte, les yeux brillants et tout sourire : ¤soupir¤

Mitsuki, tirant sur la chemise du petit brun : Hiro !

Watanuki, reprenant ses esprits : Oui Mitsuki ! On va jouer ?

Mitsuki, heureuse : Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

¤ La journée se passa à merveille pour Watanuki en compagnie de la petite fille ...

µµµµµµ

Dôméki, lui, avait son après-midi de libre, car il y avait une réunion qui ne le concernait pas, ce qui arrivait rarement ...

Il devait passer chez ses parents. Mais sans Mitsuki, elle ne devait rien savoir, cela pourrait la choquer ...

Ils devaient parler de choses sérieuses.

Dôméki ne voulait y être confronté.

Mais connaissant sa famille, il n'avait pas le choix ...

... sous peine de mort. ¤

Dôméki, devant l'entrée de la maison de ses parents : ...

¤ C'est un appartement, mais celui-ci a l'air plus grand que les autres ... ¤

Dôméki, remettant sa cravate en place : _Quand il faut y aller ..._

¤ Et il entra ...

µµµµµµ

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve à table avec ses parents, deux personnes super rigides avec un balai dans le derrière, et, cerise sur le gâteau, **LA TANTE BERTHA** ( eh oui, on a tous une tante Bertha ... MDR ). Malheureusement, la tante Kimi, qui surveillait Mitsuki avant, n'était pas en mesure de venir.

La seule personne qu'il était vraiment heureux de voir était son irréductible grand-père, Haruka, qui était toujours sage et bienveillant.  
Enfin ... c'était relatif. Les parents et la tante Bertha n'avaient qu'une seule envie : s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

Dôméki, lui, **l'adorait**. En partie pour ça. ¤

Noriko ( la mère ) : Shizuka.

Dôméki : Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas en réunion et que ma fille soit en bonne compagnie.

Masato ( le père ) : Nous devions te parler d'une chose très importante.

Bertha, qui se goinfrait des biscuits qu'il y avait sur la table : C'est pour ton bien alors tu feras tout ce qu'on te dit !

Dôméki, qui n'en peut déjà plus : Bertha ...

Haruka : Pas la peine de s'énerver, il vient juste d'arriver !

Masato : Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps, il va être en retard !

Dôméki, qui hésite à paniquer ou pas : En retard pour quoi ?...

Masato : Pour ton rendez-vous avec Maya Nakajima !

Dôméki, désagrablement surpris : Q... quoi ?

Noriko : Cela fait déjà cinq mois que Tomoko t'a quittée. Tu devrais penser à te remarier ! ( tiens, ça me fait penser à "Prête-moi ta main" ! MDR pardon pour ceux qui connaissent le film mais je trouvais ça bien comme truc parce que ça donne plus d'importance à Dôméki et sa vie quotidienne ... et ses sentiments à propos de Watanuki, pardi ! XD )

Dôméki, commençant à se lever pour partir au plus vite : Excusez-moi, mais je n'en ai pas envie pour l'instant ...

Bertha : Tu ne vas quand même pas rester célibataire toute ta vie !

Haruka, comme si de rien était : Mais regarde-toi Bertha, tu es toi-même une éternelle célibataire ! Réfléchis un peu avant de parler !

Bertha : HARUKA !!!

¤ J'ai oublié de préciser : Bertha était la soeur de Noriko. ¤

Dôméki : Excusez-moi, mais je ne me sens pas prêt à aborder une nouvelle relation ...

Masato : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Cela fait longtemps que tu ne t'intéresses plus qu'à ton travail !

Noriko : Nous le faisons dans ton intérêt, et celui de Mitsuki !

Dôméki : Mitsuki est encore sous le choc du divorce, je ne pense pas qu'elle supportera que je voie une autre femme.

Noriko : Elle a besoin d'une maman. Un enfant a besoin d'avoir **deux parents**. Imagine l'année prochaine, quand elle ira à l'école : elle verra que tout le monde aura un papa et un maman. Et elle ? Qu'aura-t-elle ? Un papa, tout seul.

Dôméki : Je préfère attendre qu'elle soit remise !

¤ Au même moment ... ¤

Watanuki, à côté de la porte de la chambre de Mitsuki : _... je me suis assoupi ... je suis vraiment fatigué ... j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tar..._

¤ La porte de la chambre de Mitsuki était ouverte.

Celle de la chambre de Dôméki aussi ... ¤

Watanuki, se levant avec hâte : _M...Merde !!! Elle est censée dormir !!!_

¤ Il se précipita dans la chambre ... ¤

Watanuki, inquiet : Mi...

¤ Elle était assise sur ses genoux, devant la table de chevet.

Elle fixait une photo ... ¤

Watanuki, s'approchant : ...

¤ C'était une photo de famille. Elle doit dater d'il y a un an.

Dôméki était fier et heureux, avec sa fille et son ex-femme à ses côtés.

Celle-ci avait les cheveux bruns, ses yeux noirs de jais, sa peau fine et blanche ... Une magnifique femme.

Mitsuki avait l'air triste, boudeuse. ¤

Mitsuki : Maman ... Z'aimais ma maman ...

Watanuki, s'agenouillant à côté d'elle : Hum ...

Mitsuki, les larmes aux yeux : ... mais elle, elle m'aime pas ... et elle aime pas mon papa ...

Watanuki : Mitsuki ...

Mitsuki, pleurant : Elle m'a laissée toute seule ! Elle me déteste !...

¤ Elle s'accrocha au bras de Watanuki, et pleura ... ¤

Watanuki, la prenant dans ses bras : Ne pleure pas !... Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime ...

Mitsuki : Nan !... ze sais que maman elle aimait un monsieur !... papa veut pas me le dire !... mais moi ze sais !... elle aimait plus le monsieur que nous !... elle veut pu me voir !...

Watanuki : ...

Mitsuki : Z'AIME PU MAMAN !!! ZE LA DETESTE !!!

Watanuki, blessé pour elle : S'il te plaît, ne dis pas des choses aussi méchantes !..._ pauvre Mitsuki ... abandonner une enfant de trois ans, il faut vraiment être égoïste ..._

¤ Chez les parents de Dôméki ... ¤

Dôméki : Dès le départ de Tomoko, Mitsuki s'est mise à la détester. Et maintenant, elle a peur dès que je parle à une femme.

Masato : Il faut qu'elle se rendurcisse !

Dôméki : À l'âge qu'elle a ?! Elle a besoin de se remettre de ses émotions ! Après, oui, je pourrais envisager une nouvelle liaison !

Bertha : Après tu seras vieux et plus personne ne voudras de toi !

Haruka, toujours aussi souriant : Shizuka est encore jeune, c'est pas comme toi qui est vieille et toute ridée.

Bertha : **LA FERME LA MOMIE !!!**

Haruka : ¤rire calme¤

Dôméki : ¤se retient franchement de rire¤

Noriko : Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as une rendez-vous ! Tu ne vas pas laisser cette pauvre jeune femme seule ! Elle vient de Kyoto exprès pour toi !

Dôméki : _... c'est tout fait pour me culpabiliser ..._ Et depuis quand est prévu ce rendez-vous ?

Masato : Depuis deux semaines.

Dôméki, se levant en tapant du poing sur la table : DEPUIS DEUX SEMAINES !?!

Bertha : Il faut prévoir à l'avance, mon p'tit gars !

Dôméki : Vous n'avez pas le droit de décider des choses à ma place !!! Je ne suis plus un gamin, j'ai presque trente ans !!!

Haruka, béat à toute épreuve : Ca grandit si vite ... tu ne trouves pas Masato ?

Masato : Papa ! Je suis son père, il doit mon respect !

Haruka : C'est un grand garçon très sage.

Noriko : Haruka-san !

Haruka : Voyons, c'est pas parce qu'on a des vieux os qu'on a forcément raison ...

Noriko, indignée : !

Masato : Papa, là c'est trop !

Dôméki, partant : ¤soupire¤ Je vais y aller ...

Masato : Oui ! Et N'oublie pas ton rendez-vous ! C'est au bar Chez Sachiko !

Noriko : Pense à Maya, elle doit être si impatiente de te rencontrer !

Haruka : Bonne chance ! Que ma bénédiction te protège de toutes les tigresses en chaleur !

Noriko, Masato et Bertha : **HARUKA !!!**

¤ Il sortit, sans l'ombre d'un sourire au visage.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire à cette jeune femme qui était sûrement surexcitée à l'idée de le rencontrer ... il ne voulait pas la blesser ...

Il dût la rencontrer, et lui expliquer la situation, après avoir parlé avec elle pour amortir le choc.

Elle était très déçue, elle en avait même pleuré. Il l'avait consolée le plus gentillement possible ...

En son for intérieur, il espérait que ce genre de scène ne recommencerait plus ...

Puis il retourna chez lui, le coeur lourd.

En réalité, Mitsuki n'était pas la seule à être affectée par le divorce. Dôméki lui-même n'était pas encore guéri de sa blessure.

Il n'était pas prêt à recommencer sa vie avec quelqu'un ...

Il arriva devant la porte de chez lui.

Il regarda sa montre. Il était en avance de deux heures.

Mais il était content de rentrer. Sa journée a été longue, et retrouver sa fille lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il ne nia pas, aussi, qu'il était content de voir Watanuki. Il aimait bien ce jeune homme, il le trouvait gentil ... ¤

Dôméki, sonnant à la porte : _Enfin rentré ..._

¤ Elle s'ouvrit sur le visage rayonnant de Watanuki. ¤

Watanuki : Vous êtes rentré !

Dôméki, entrant dans l'appartement : Oui, plus tôt que prévu ...

Watanuki, refermant derrière lui : C'est Mitsuki qui va être contente ...

¤ Il l'appela, et la petite fille descendit les escaliers avec bonheur. ¤

Mitsuki, courant vers Dôméki : Papa !

¤ Il la prit dans ses bras, et la souleva pour la porter, avant de l'embrasser. ¤

Dôméki : Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Mitsuki : Vouiiiiiii ! Hiro il me lisait un livre qui parle d'une petite tortue de mer !

Dôméki : Une tortue de mer ?

Mitsuki, fière : Hum !

¤ Elle rit et prit la tête de son père dans ses bras.

Inutile de dire que Watanuki était attendri ... ¤

Dôméki : Vous aussi, vous avez l'air d'avoir passé une bonne journée.

Watanuki : Sans aucun doute ! Et vous ?

Dôméki : Je suis fatigué ... aujourd'hui n'a pas été de tout repos.

Watanuki : Dans ce cas je vais peut-être vous laisser vous poser ...

Dôméki : Il n'est que cinq heures et demi, vous pouvez rester.

Watanuki : Mais...

Dôméki : Le temps d'un café.

Watanuki, rougissant un peu : ... euh ... oui ... d'accord ...

Mitsuki : On va manzer des **gâteaux** !

¤ C'est ainsi que la petite famille, en compagnie de Watanuki, prirent un café, sauf bien sûr Mitsuki qui mangeait des petits gâteaux et buvait un verre de lait avec délice. ¤

Dôméki : J'ai lu les livres que vous lui offrez. J'aime beaucoup vos choix, et Mitsuki me demande souvent de les lui relire.

Watanuki : Elle les aime tant que ça ? ¤rire¤ C'est super. Vous savez, je prends mes livres dans une librairie spécialisée ... Il n'y a presque personne, mais je trouve ces livres plus intéressants que ceux qu'on trouve en grande surface.

Dôméki : Il est vrai que j'ai du mal à en trouver de semblable ... Donc vous allez dans une librairie, ça change tout ...

Watanuki : Elle n'est pas très loin d'ici. Si vous le voulez, vous pourrez emmener Mitsuki un jour. Je vous donne l'adresse ?

Dôméki : Ce sera avec plaisir, mais je la prendrai plus tard. J'ai malheureusement peu de temps à lui consacrer ... j'aimerais tant que ce soit différent ...

¤ Mitsuki la regardait avec des yeux à la fois tristes et compréhensifs ... ¤

Dôméki : Mais mon métier ne me le permet pas. Pourtant, si je veux le mieux pour elle, je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter mon travail pour un autre.

Watanuki : Je comprends ...

Dôméki : Mais en tout cas, elle ne se sent pas seule avec vous. Ce que je craignais le plus n'est pas arrivé ... Si j'ai demandé votre aide, c'est pour ne pas avoir à la laisser dans un centre aéré. C'est une fille intelligente qui a besoin d'un contact direct avec les gens pour s'épanouir, et non pas d'être mêlée à un groupe, où elle ferait toute la journée des activités dirigées sans vraiment de liberté ... Si elle n'a qu'un père pour tuteur, qu'elle voit seulement une heure le matin et trois heures le soir, je ne pense pas qu'un centre aéré l'aiderait à grandir dans le bonheur.

Watanuki : ... hum ...

Dôméki : ... je m'en rends compte de plus en plus depuis que vous êtes là ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Je suis disponible dès que vous en avez besoin. Pour ma part, je suis quelqu'un de plutôt ... seul ... Je suis détâché de ma famille, ça fait un an que je n'ai plus aucun lien avec eux ... et j'avoue que je me sens bien avec Mitsuki. Je suis toujours impatient de venir ici ! Pas vrai ?

Mitsuki, toute souriante, la bouche pleine : Hum !

¤ Elle mange un autre gâteau ...  
Watanuki buvait tranquillement son café.

Il le trouvait bon ...

Sûrement parce que c'est Dôméki qui l'a fait. ¤

Dôméki : ...

¤ Il semblait pensif ...

Le petit brun se demandait pourquoi. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas se dire que c'était à cause de lui.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour lui. ¤

Watanuki : Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je me suis habitué à vivre seul.

Dôméki, négatif : Hum.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, terminant son café : Bien, je ne vais pas tarder à vous laisser, vous devez profiter de votre avance pour vous occuper de votre fille ...

Dôméki : Vous avez raison ...

Mitsuki : Tu t'en vas ?

Watanuki : Oui ! Je vais te laisser avec Papa !

Mitsuki : Mais...

¤ Les deux hommes étaient interpelés par la parole de la petite fille.

Ils se regardèrent longuement ... ¤

Watanuki, se pliant à la politesse : On se verra demain ?...

Mitsuki : ... papa il a dit que tu peux rester ...

Dôméki : Mitsuki ...

Watanuki : Papa a dit qu'il voulait boire un café avec moi. On l'a bu, alors je m'en vais.

Mitsuki, une moue au visage : Ze veux pas que tu t'en aille !

Watanuki : Mais c'est malpoli de rester chez les gens sans y être invité !

Dôméki : Il a raison !

Mitsuki, commençant à faire un véritable caprice : Maiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!

Dôméki, un semblant de colère dans la voix : Mitsuki !

Mitsuki : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!

Watanuki : Je reviendrai demain ! C'est pas comme si je partais pour toujours !

Mitsuki : ... ze veux que tu restes ...

Watanuki, regardant Dôméki : ...

¤ En réalité, il aurait bien aimé rester. ¤

Dôméki : ... Mitsuki ...

¤ Le grand homme la soulèva de sa chaise et la porta dans ses bras. ¤

Dôméki : Un jour, on invitera Watanuki-kun. Je te le promets.

Watanuki : !

¤ Il fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas rougir ...

... Dôméki, l'inviter ...

... il en restait bouche bée ... ¤

Mitsuki, ses yeux de petite fille triste trop mignons : C'est promis ?...

Dôméki : C'est promis.

Mitsuki : ...

Dôméki : Allez, dis au revoir à Watanuki-kun, je te rejoins dans ta chambre, hein ?

Mitsuki, hochant la tête : Hum.

¤ Dôméki la fit descendre. ¤

Mitsuki, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour faire un bisou à Watanuki : Au revoir Hiro !

Watanuki, l'embrassant sur la joue : À demain !

¤ Et ce fut ravie qu'elle monta les escaliers pour jouer à la poupée. ¤

Dôméki : Je suis désolé de vous embarrasser ... D'habitude elle m'écoute mais là ...

Watanuki : Ce n'est pas grave ..._ j'ai même hâte de savoir quel jour j'aurais l'honneur d'être invité ..._ Vous savez, ça ne me dérange pas. C'est vous surtout qui devez être embarrassé.

Dôméki : Un peu ... mais j'avoue qu'un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal.

¤ Watanuki ne put se retenir de rire un peu. ¤

Dôméki : Pourquoi riez-vous ?

Watanuki : Rien ... c'est le mot "compagnie" ...

Dôméki, légèrement mal à l'aise : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ En fait, ils étaient tous les deux heureux que Mitsuki les aient poussés à se voir un soir.

Watanuki, parce qu'il aura pu bénéficier d'un petit moment privilégié avec l'homme de ses rêves.

Dôméki, car il pourra peut-être se faire un ami, et c'est quelque chose qui lui manquait beaucoup ...

Ils se partagèrent un sourire sincère. ¤

Dôméki : Quand êtes-vous disponible ?

Watanuki : Tous les jours, je ne sors jamais le soir. Ce serait plutôt à vous qu'il faudrait poser la question.

Dôméki : Le mieux pour moi serait le samedi.

Watanuki : D'accord ! Peut-être pas samedi dans trois jours, c'est trop tôt ...

Dôméki : Alors samedi de la semaine prochaine ?

Watanuki : Oui, ce sera parfait !

Dôméki : Super.

¤ Ils se serrent la main. ¤

Dôméki : Passez une bonne soirée.

Watanuki : Vous de même ! À demain !

Dôméki, gentillement : À demain.

¤ C'est avec bonheur que Watanuki quitta la maison, et repartit en direction de chez lui.

Oui, c'était une bonne nouvelle ...

Il n'avait jamais eu de rendez-vous comme ça depuis si longtemps ...

Il chantonnait sur le chemin, ce qui valut à plusieurs personnes de se demander ce qu'il foutait ... ¤

**TILILULULUTILILULU...**

¤ Il se dépêcha de décrocher. ¤

Watanuki : Allô ?

Dôméki, au téléphone : Oui, c'est moi ...

Watanuki : Ah, Dôméki-san ! Je ne m'attendais pas à votre appel !

Dôméki : J'ai oublié de vous demander si vous n'aimiez pas certains plats ...

¤ Watanuki rit un peu ... ¤

Watanuki : Je ne suis vraiment pas compliqué question nourriture ...

Dôméki : Donc tout va bien ?

Watanuki : Tout va bien !

Dôméki : D'accord, alors à demain.

Watanuki : À demain !

¤ Ils raccrochent.

Watanuki avait de quoi rêver pendant plusieurs jours maintenant ... ¤

**Tsuzuku**

Et vilou ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUS À TOUS JE VOUS ADORE !!!

Tohru


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

¤ La semaine et demi passa, et on était samedi, le jour du rendez-vous.

Dès le matin, Watanuki était déjà prêt. Assis sur son lit, il attendait l'heure.

Il n'avait même pas mangé à midi, et à vrai dire, il s'en foutait un peu. ¤

Watanuki : _C'est dans 5 heures ... c'est dans 5 heures ..._

¤ Un quart d'heure plus tard. ¤

Watanuki : _C'est dans 4 heures et 45 minutes ... c'est dans 4 heures et 45 minutes ..._

¤ Watanuki n'avait pas fini d'attendre ...

µµµµµµ

Dôméki, de son côté, lisait un roman alors que Mitsuki dormait.

Lui aussi a hâte que la soirée arrive.

Mais, contrairement à Watanuki, il s'occupait pour que le temps passe plus vite ...

Malgré tout, le temps restait long. ¤

Dôméki, posant son livre sur ses genoux : ¤soupire¤

¤ Il s'ennuyait ferme.

D'habitude il pouvait passer ses journées à lire sans interruption.

Mais il se languissait du rendez-vous ... ¤

**TILILI !!! TILILILILI !!!**

¤ Le téléphone sonnait. ¤

Dôméki : _Peut-être que c'est Watanuki-kun ?_

¤ Dôméki se leva, et décrocha. ¤

Dôméki : Allô ?

Noriko, au téléphone : Shizuka ?

Dôméki, blazé : Bonjour, maman.

Noriko : Comment vas-tu ?

Dôméki : Bien, bien ... et toi ?

Noriko : Très bien. Je t'appelle car tu as un rendez-vous ce soir.

Dôméki, catégorique : Je suis déjà pris.

Noriko : Comment ça tu es déjà pris ?

Dôméki : Je dîne avec un ami, c'était fixé il y a plus d'une semaine.

Noriko : Cette pauvre Yuki ... elle vient de Nagasaki ! Ses grands-parents sont morts à cause de la bombe alors que sa mère était encore un bébé ! Celle-ci a été adoptée par un pauvre pêcheur, et par la suite elle a rencontré un historien sur la ville natale de ses parents, ils se sont mariés, et ont donné naissance à cette pauvre petite fille qui tient sur ses épaules cette terrible catastrophe qu'est la bombe atomique !...

Dôméki, agacé : ...

Noriko : Je l'ai appris sur Internet !

Dôméki, à contre-coeur : Ca va, j'ai compris ... j'annule ma soirée ...

Noriko : Tu es si généreux, je savais que tu comprendrais !

Dôméki, très déçu : Je fais ça parce que c'est toi.

Noriko : Ne prends pas cette petite voix ! Je te garanti que tu seras marié à la fin du mois avec elle !

Dôméki, le sourire jaune : Si tu le dis ...

Noriko : Il faut que je te laisse, Haruka est en train d'essayer de sortir par la fenêtre, il faut que je le rattrappe ! Passe une bonne soirée !

Dôméki : Merci maman ... toi aussi ...

¤ Elle raccrocha aussitôt.

Dôméki n'était pas de cet avis.

Il ne voulait pas voir aucune fille.

Il voulait voir Watanuki, et passer un bon moment avec lui ...

Il en avait mal au coeur. Très mal. ¤

Dôméki, sentant son coeur battre : _... il va être déçu ... mais je n'ai pas le choix ..._

¤ Il n'osait pas reprendre le combiné. Il ne voulait pas annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Watanuki ...

Malgré tout, il s'en saisit, et commença à composer le numéro du portable du jeune homme.

Il posa le téléphone sur son oreille, et attendit ...

... avec angoisse ... ¤

Watanuki : Allô ?

Dôméki : Watanuki-kun, c'est moi ...

Watanuki : Dôméki-san ! Comment allez-vous ?

Dôméki, que cette question détendait : Oui, je vais bien, et vous ?

Watanuki, la voix joyeuse : Je suis en forme !

Dôméki : Oui ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Vous savez, je ne savais pas que ça allait arriver, mais je n'ai pas le choix ...

Watanuki, commençant à s'inquiéter : Oui ?...

Dôméki : Ca ne va pas être possible de se voir ce soir ...

Watanuki, la voix catastrophée : Hein, comment ça ? Que ... Pourquoi ?

Dôméki, triste : Il y a eu un imprévu ... je viens de l'apprendre un instant ... croyez-moi, je suis moi-même déçu ...

Watanuki : Hum ... tant pis, ce n'est pas grave !... c'est ... ça arrive ...

Dôméki : Je suis désolé.

Watanuki : Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas grave ! Ne culpabilisez pas.

¤ Mais sa voix était d'une grande tristesse ... ¤

Watanuki : On se voit Lundi de toute façon ...

¤ Et elle l'était de plus en plus ...

Dôméki se sentait odieux.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral ...

Quoique ... ¤

Dôméki : Je peux vous accueillir demain soir, même heure.

Watanuki : Mais vous embauchez tôt le Lundi !...

Dôméki : Ce n'est pas pour une fois ...

¤ Et à vrai dire, il en voulait lui aussi de ce rendez-vous ... ¤

Dôméki : Je préfère ça que rien du tout.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Alors ?

Watanuki : Oui ... oui, c'est parfait ! Enfin, moi ça ne me dérange pas, mais vous, vous êtes sûr de...

Dôméki : Si je vous le propose ...

Watanuki, la voix rayonnante : C'est super !

Dôméki : D'accord, alors on se voit demain.

Watanuki : Demain !

Dôméki : Excusez-moi, encore une fois.

Watanuki : Ce n'est pas grave ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le répète ?

Dôméki, un peu mal à l'aise : ... oui ...

Watanuki : Passez une bonne soirée !

Dôméki : Merci beaucoup, vous aussi.

Watanuki : Merci.

¤ Dôméki sourit, comme s'il était en face de lui, et raccroche.

Il se sentait léger tout d'un coup. Son coeur battait de bonheur.

Ce bien-être ...

... l'effrayait.

Il était troublé. Avoir des émotions aussi fortes en pensant à un jeune homme ... c'était étrange ...

µµµµµµ

Watanuki était en effet très déçu.

Mais il allait le voir demain ...

... après tout ...

Ce n'est pas comme si le rendez-vous était annulé.

... mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait le déprimer ... ¤

Watanuki : _Je me demande bien ce qui a pu le retenir ... du boulot sûrement ............................... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!! DÔMEKI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!_

¤ Pauvre Watanuki, qui était très loin du compte.

Le soir, à neuf heures, Mitsuki dormait.

Dôméki, lui, attendait la jeune Yuki ( qui a deux ans de plus que lui looool ) devant le restaurant.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci arrive.

Très belle, élégante, l'air sûre d'elle, ...

Elle ressemblait légèrement à Tomoko. ¤

Yuki, lui tendant la main : Bonsoir, Shizuka-san ... je peux vous appeler Shizuka ?

Dôméki, la serrant : Il n'y a pas de problème.

Yuki : Je suis venue à votre rencontre, mais ... c'est pour ne pas être impolie.

Dôméki, interpelé : ...?

Yuki : Vous savez, au cours des deux mois qui se sont passés depuis que nous avons fixé la date de notre rendez-vous ...

Dôméki : _Deux mois. Génial. Merci Maman._

Yuki : J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, et ...

Dôméki : Ah, d'accord.

Yuki, faisant une courbette : Je suis désolé.

Dôméki : Ne vous en faites pas. Moi aussi je suis venu par politesse.

Yuki, se relevant : Pardon ?

Dôméki : Ce n'est pas moi qui ai arrangé le rendez-vous. Je suis seul, avec un enfant, et mes parents pensent qu'il est nécessaire que je me remarie. En réalité, je n'en ai pas très envie ...

Yuki, les yeux ronds : ...

Dôméki, se demandant quelle va être la réaction de Yuki : ...

¤ La femme se mit à rire. ¤

Dôméki, surpris : ...

Yuki : Je me disais aussi que vous aviez l'air d'être un peu perdu ! Je comprends mieux. Je ne suis sûrement pas la première femme que vous rencontrez de cette manière.

Dôméki : Vous êtes la deuxième ...

Yuki : La deuxième ! Attendez-vous à en voir d'autre !

Dôméki : J'imagine ...

Yuki : Nous ne sommes pas venus pour rien ! Je viens moi-même de faire trois heures de route ! Allons manger, voulez-vous ?

Dôméki : Avec plaisir.

¤ Il était trop tard pour prévenir Watanuki ...

µµµµµµ

Watanuki, qui chez lui, regardait une guimauve à la con à la télé pour se consoler d'être seul ce soir, et non pas dans la chaleur de la maison de Dôméki ... ¤

Watanuki, mangeant tout le contenu de son frigo ( disposé sur la table maintenant ) : _C'est nul à chier mais qu'est-ce que j'adooooore !..._

¤ Aaaaaaah, l'esprit de contradiction des déprimés ...

µµµµµµ

En rentrant chez lui, Dôméki était à la fois content et déçu.

Content, parce qu'il n'a pas eu à faire des ronds de jambes pour ne pas blesser la jeune femme, et que celle-ci s'était avérée plutôt amusante.

Déçu, parce que s'il avait su, il aurait pu annuler sa soirée avec elle, et la passer en compagnie de Mitsuki et Watanuki.

Mais cette soirée était passée ... et il fallait voir le bon côté des choses. Il avait passé malgré tout une bonne soirée, et il verra l'adolescent demain.

Il partit se coucher, espérant que la journée de demain passe très vite ...

µµµµµµ

La journée du Dimanche passa.

Rebelotte pour Watanuki : préparé dès le matin six heures, télé toute la journée avec en bonus le jeûne de midi.

Puis le soir, retouche sur lui-même.

Il devait être parfait ... ¤

Watanuki, les yeux brillants : _Aaaaaah ... je me demande s'il pense à moi autant que je pense à lui ..._

¤ C'était presque le cas.

Mitsuki était déjà préparée, elle regardait la télé. Pour une fois, Dôméki était content qu'elle soit là, cette foutue télé.

Il s'était apprêté pour le soir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il reçoit quelqu'un.

Il se regardait dans la glace.

Il a l'air bien.

Quoique ... la coiffure, c'était pas trop ça ...

µµµµµµ

19 heures ... ¤

Dôméki, ouvrant la porte : Bonsoir !

Watanuki, rayonnant, comme à son habitude, mais là c'était carrément une étoile, un soleil, la voie lactée toute entière ! Bref ... il baignait dans le bonheur absolu : Bonsoiiiiir !

¤ Il avait les joues légèrement rosées ... ¤

Dôméki : Pourquoi attendez-vous ? Entrez !

Watanuki, entrant : Oui ...

Mitsuki, courant vers lui : Hiroooooooooooooooooo !!!

Watanuki, heureux de la retrouver : Eeeeeh coucou toi !

¤ Il l'embrasse sur la joue. ¤

Watanuki : Dis-moi, tu es toute belle !

Mitsuki : Vouiiiiiii ! Papa me l'a assetée hier !

Watanuki : Tu es très jolie dedans !

Mitsuki, rougissant en se dandinant : Merci !

Watanuki, gaga : _Et le papa aussi il est très joli ..._

¤ Ben voyons. ¤

Dôméki : Venez, le repas est prêt à être servi.

¤ Ils partirent à table.

Le repas avait l'air copieux, et délicieux.

Ils s'installèrent.

La petite fille mangeait avec grand appêtit. ¤

Dôméki : Doucement, Mitsuki, tu vas en mettre partout ...

Mistuki, reprenant son sérieux : Hum !

¤ Elle prit des petites pincées, et mangea lentement ... ¤

Dôméki : Alors comme ça, vous avez pris une année sabbatique ?

Watanuki : Oui, j'ai raté le concours de peu ... deux personnes ont eu plus de points que moi.

Dôméki : C'est dommage.

Watanuki : Je me renseigne quand je le peux. Je vais le repasser dans cinq mois.

Dôméki : J'espère pour vous que tout se passera pour le mieux.

Watanuki : J'espère aussi ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de le passer chaque année toute ma vie !

Dôméki : Je vois !... Et quelles études voulez-vous faire ?

Watanuki : Des études de psycho ...

¤ Bien qu'elle ne comprenait rien à rien, Mitsuki était **subjuguée** par la conversation. ¤

Dôméki : Vous voulez être psychologue ?

Watanuki : Oui, psychologue pour enfants, je voulais faire un métier qui pourrait me rapprocher d'eux, et je sais que les centres aérés ne courent pas les rues ( au Japon c'est le cas ) ... c'est la seule voie qui m'est accessible si je veux rester dans le quartier.

Dôméki : Vous ne voulez pas déménager ?

Watanuki, mal à l'aise : Je suis bien ici ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Dôméki se mit à manger. ¤

Dôméki : Je me suis installé ici avec mon ex-femme pour le travail, mais j'avoue que c'est un quatier chaleureux, je m'y sens bien.

Watanuki : Oui ! Il y a beaucoup d'animation et il ne se passe pratiquement jamais de choses graves !

Dôméki : Je pense exactement la même chose. J'espère que je ne serai pas muté quelque part d'autre, je regretterai cette maison.

Mitsuki, inquiète : Mais on part pas, hein ?!

Dôméki, rassurant : Non ma puce.

¤ La dite "puce" mangea de bon coeur. ¤

Dôméki : Où habitiez-vous avant ?

Watanuki : Ah ? À Kobe.

Dôméki : Vous venez de si loin ?

Watanuki : Oui, mais je voulais venir ici. Les gens sont moins ..................... complexés.

Dôméki : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Watanuki, tout à coup mal à l'aise : Juste que ... je ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Les gens sont bien rangés là-bas, pas trop ouverts ... ( c'est pas des huîtres, quoi ! XD )

Dôméki, se doutant bien qu'il cache quelque chose : Hum.

Watanuki, s'occupant de son assiette : _... merde ... s'il apprend que je suis homosexuel ..._

Dôméki, mangeant : ...

Watanuki : Et vous, vous habitez depuis longtemps à Tokyo ?

Dôméki : Je viens d'Osaka.

Watanuki : Hein ?! Mais vous n'avez pas l'accent du kansai !...

Dôméki : Mes parents s'y sont installés. Je suis originaire de Sapporo en réalité.

Watanuki : Ah oui ...

Dôméki : J'ai fait mes études là-bas. Je me suis installé ici pour le travail. J'avais l'accent avant à force de pratique mais je l'ai perdu.

Watanuki : Ca devait être drôle à voir ! Je n'arrive pas à vous imaginer avec l'accent du kansai !

**Gros silence ...**

Watanuki, se dépêchant de manger : Excusez-moi.

Dôméki : Ce n'est rien, vous n'êtes pas la première personne à me le dire ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki, le regardant manger : Ca vous plaît ?

Watanuki : Oui, c'est vraiment très bon !

Dôméki : Tant mieux.

Watanuki : Vous avez fait comment ? Il a vraiment un meilleur goût que d'habitude ... enfin, ce n'est pas pour vous flatter ! Je...

Dôméki : Arrêtez d'hésiter, je sais très bien ce que vous avez voulu dire. Et ça me fait plaisir.

¤ Watanuki sourit. Il est vraiment heureux.

Un bel homme galant, juste en face de lui, avec qui il mange ( presque ) en tête à tête, lui dit que son compliment lui fait plaisir.

Ooooooooooh quel bonheuuuuuuuur ... ¤

Watanuki, rougissant : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, histoire de sortir un truc : ... je vous ai dit bon appêtit ?

Dôméki : Non, mais on a déjà bien entammé le repas !

Watanuki : C'est vrai ...

Dôméki : Bon appêtit à vous aussi.

Watanuki : Merci.

¤ Ils finirent leur repas tranquillement ...

Dôméki s'était bien appliqué pour le repas ... ¤

Watanuki : C'était vraiment délicieux.

Dôméki : Voulez-vous un café ?

Watanuki : Ah oui, je veux bien ! Merci.

Une voix de petite fille : ¤bâille¤

¤ La pauvre Mitsuki commençait à avoir les paupières lourdes ... ¤

Dôméki : Tu as sommeil ?

¤ Il regarda l'heure ...

Il était 22 heures 30 à peu près ... ¤

Dôméki : Ah oui, vu l'heure qu'il est ...

¤ Il prit la petite crevette dans ses bras ... ¤

Dôméki : Je vais la coucher ... je reviens ...

Watanuki : Oui.

¤ Il prit alors son plus beau sourire ... ¤

Watanuki, tendrement : Bonne nuit Mitsuki !

Mitsuki, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son père : ... hum ...

¤ Un sourire s'éclairait derrière ses petits yeux endormis ... ¤

Dôméki, partant : Allez hop ! Au lit !

¤ Watanuki rit un peu face à la scène ...

... c'était si mignon ... ¤

Watanuki : _... qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour avoir une famille comme celle-là ..._

¤ Dôméki revint vite ... ¤

Dôméki : Déjà dans un profond sommeil ...

Watanuki : J'imagine ...

¤ Dôméki prépara le café tout en parlant de Mitsuki, et le servit.

Il reprit sa place, en face de Watanuki.

Il le regardait dans le fond des yeux ... ¤

Watanuki : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

¤ Dôméki soupira ... ¤

Dôméki : J'attendais que Mitsuki soit couchée pour vous en parler ...

Watanuki : _Ah ..._

Dôméki : Ce qui m'est arrivé hier risque d'arriver d'autres fois ... je risque de vous demander de garder Mitsuki dans ces moments-là. Je l'ai encore laissée chez ma tante et je suis encore un peu ... bref, je vous fais vraiment confiance, et Mitsuki vous aime beaucoup.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Je n'ai rien contre ma tante, mais elle est un peu trop dispersée ... Vous, vous êtes toujours auprès d'elle. Elle en a besoin.

Watanuki : Je comprends ...

Dôméki : ... tout ça pour vous dire que j'aurais sûrement besoin de vous quelques soirs ...

Watanuki : Hum.

Dôméki : Mes parents ...

¤ Il hésita un moment ...

... puis, appuyant son visage contre l'arrête de ses mains jointes, il soupira ... ¤

Dôméki, relevant la tête : ... il se sont mis dans la tête qu'il me fallait une nouvelle femme ...

Watanuki, presque déçu : ...

¤ Une femme.

... oui, une femme ...

... les hommes, eux, ne comptent pas pour Dôméki ...

... comment a-t-il pu oublier ça ?... ¤

Dôméki : Vous devinez sûrement à mon attitude que ... je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

Watanuki, une petite lueur dans les yeux : ...

¤ Espoir ? ¤

Dôméki : Enfin ... je ne suis pas encore prêt à faire entrer une femme dans ma vie une deuxième fois. Mon ex-femme restait ici à s'occuper de Mitsuki ... mais cette vie ne lui convenait pas. Elle voulait plus de liberté ... elle confiait Mitsuki à ma tante, comme moi je l'ai fait précédemment, pour sortir et être plus indépendante ... au final, elle est partie avec un autre homme qui répondait à ses attentes, il avait plus de temps à lui consacrer que moi ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : La séparation a été très difficile pour moi ... mais surtout pour Mitsuki. Je sais qu'elle n'accepterait pas de me voir avec quelqu'un ... elle en a même peur ...

Watanuki, baissant les yeux : ...

_**"**__**Mitsuki :**__** Z'AIME PU MAMAN !!! ZE LA DETESTE !!!"**_

Watanuki : Ce ne doit pas être facile ...

Dôméki : Mes parents organisent des rendez-vous sans me demander mon accord ... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis obligé de m'y rendre pour leur dire que je n'ai jamais voulu les rencontrer. C'est toujours dur pour elles, mais c'est la moindre des choses à faire ...

Watanuki : Je comprends ...

¤ Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre que "je comprends" ... ¤

Dôméki : Excusez-moi de vous parler de ça.

Watanuki : Ce n'est rien, rassurez-vous !... c'est normal que vous en parliez à quelqu'un ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Si vous faites ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Mitsuki et vous, c'est tout ce qui compte. Vous avez raison de réagir comme ça. J'aurais fait pareil de mon côté ... mais je pense qu'il faut quand même en parler un peu avec Mitsuki ...

Dôméki : Elle ne le supportera pas.

Watanuki : Elle ne le supportera pas justement parce qu'elle se fera une idée de la situation, qui n'est pas forcément la réalité ... Mais il faut lui en parler petit à petit ... il faut qu'elle se libère de ses pensées sombres ... il faut l'écouter, la rassurer ... Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez la rassurer ...

Dôméki : Je ne sais pas tellement comment m'y prendre ... elle est très jeune, je ne sais pas si elle voudra comprendre. J'ai déjà voulu lui expliquer, mais elle n'a jamais rien voulu savoir ...

Watanuki : ... hum ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Je ne vous demande pas de lui parler des rendez-vous, hein ?

Dôméki : Oui, je l'avais compris ...

Watanuki : Mais quand vous, vous serez prêt à commencer une nouvelle relation avec une femme ... parlez-en avec elle. Vous saurez comment lui dire ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, avant de boire une gorgée de café : C'est sûrement plus compliqué que ça ...

Dôméki : C'est très gentil de me conseiller ... bien que je pense avoir tout essayé ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Merci.

Watanuki, prenant un léger sourire : Vous n'avez pas à me remercier ... c'est tout à fait normal ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Ils finirent leur café, parlant de divers sujets, ...

Le temps venait pour Watanuki de rentrer.

À regret pour ce dernier ...

... et aussi pour Dôméki ... ¤

Watanuki, finissant d'enfiler son manteau : J'ai passé une très bonne soirée.

Dôméki : Moi aussi. Si j'ai du temps, je penserai à vous inviter une deuxième fois ...

Watanuki, flatté : Avec plaisir !...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Ne vous en faites pas pour tout ça. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal.

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide, pour n'importe quoi, je suis là. Pour surveiller Mitsuki ou pour faire quelque chose d'autre ...

¤ Il croisa ses doigts par timidité ... ¤

Watanuki, avec un soupçon de tendresse : ... même si c'est simplement parce que vous avez besoin de parler avec quelqu'un, d'un sujet particulier, ou bien de tout et de rien ...

¤ Il leva ses yeux vers Dôméki ... ¤

Watanuki, avec un sourire chaleureux : ... je suis là.

Dôméki, touché : ...

¤ L'adulte sentit une gêne face à Watanuki ... à ce qu'il venait de dire ...

... il se sentait plus léger, la chaleur que lui offrait le jeune homme l'envahissait ... ¤

Dôméki, mal à l'aise : ... oui ... d'accord ... merci beaucoup ...

Watanuki, toujours aussi mignon : ...

Dôméki : Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ... faites attention en chemin ...

Watanuki : Ne vous en faites pas ... passez une bonne nuit vous aussi.

¤ Ils se serrèrent la main. ¤

Watanuki, ouvrant la porte : Allez, j'y vais ...

Dôméki, sentant le vent entrer dans la maison : Il fait froid !...

Watanuki : Oui, un peu !

¤ Il prit la route à pied ... ¤

Watanuki : Bonne soirée !

Dôméki : Merci, à vous aussi.

¤ Et il referma la porte ...

... pour voiler un sourire ...

... il ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais il se sentait heureux ...

... il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait ...

... et il ne voulait pas le savoir ...

µµµµµµ

Watanuki, lui, avait passé une bonne soirée ...

... et pourtant, il se sentait un peu mélancolique ... ¤

Watanuki : ... ¤soupir¤ ...

¤ La fin trop rapide d'une soirée qu'il aurait souhaité sans fin ?

... ou la fin d'un rêve, celui d'avoir Dôméki ?...

Ils venaient de parler de femme ...

... et cela dérangeait l'adolescent ...

... si seulement il pouvait avoir une valeur aux yeux de cet homme ...

... mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ...  
... c'était offrir son amour, sans rien attendre en retour ...

... et c'est ce qu'il allait faire ...

Il sourit un peu.

Lui offrir son amour ... c'était toujours ça de gagné ... ¤

**Tsuzuku**

Pauvre Watanuki ... snif ...

Alors, vous aimez toujours ? J'attends vos reviews !

La suite bientôt !

Bisous à tous !!! Et bonne soirée !

Tohru


	4. Chapter 4

TOHRU EST DE RETOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR !!!

... euh ...

Voui, je refais mes petits commentaires de début ! lol J'ai oublié de les faire avant, excusez-moi ... T___T

Bon, alors les choses vont avancer maintenant ... le temps, et la relation entre Watanuki et Dôméki aussi ...

Bisous à tous cher lecteurs !!! Et surtout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!!

**Chapitre 4**

¤ 16 Juillet 2009.

Watanuki avait tissé des liens très forts avec Mitsuki, et les séparations chque soirs étaient tristes pour tous les deux ...

Mitsuki était une petite fille adorable et très attachante. Le jeune homme le considérait presque comme sa propre fille à présent ...

Il était aussi de plus en plus amoureux de Dôméki.

De plus en plus ... ¤

Dôméki, au travail en plein après-midi : ...

¤ Dôméki n'en pouvait plus de toute cette paperasse administrative. Elle s'empilait dans la pièce, elle ne faisait qu'augmenter et augmenter ...

Il aimerait bien prendre quelques vacances. Ca lui ferait vraiment du bien.

Surtout que les jours sont beaux, le soleil est chaud, même brûlant ...

Il s'imaginait à la plage, se baignant avec sa fille dans l'eau bleue de la mer d'Okinawa ...

Une belle eau bleue et scintillante ...

Puis ils iraient manger une glace tous les deux. Lui aurait prit une glace au chocolat, et elle une glace à la fraise.

Ils feraient du vélo aussi le matin, quand il ne ferait pas trop chaud ...

... avant de retourner à la plage ...

... oui, des vacances comme celles-là, c'est tout ce qui lui fallait ...

...

Mais tout ça n'était que **RÊVE** et ces ¤biiiiiiip¤ de papiers administratifs étaient là pour le lui rappeller. ¤

Dôméki, se remettant au boulot : _Fais chier !_

¤ Et la journée passa tranquillement ...

µµµµµµ

Le soir, Dôméki rentra chez lui.

Un Watanuki plus heureux que jamais lui ouvrit.

Son visage dégageaient une chaleur beaucoup plus forte, et pourtant beaucoup plus douce que celle du soleil de cet été.

Rien de tel pour faire oublier la monotonie du travail ... ¤

Watanuki : Okaeri, Dôméki-san !

Dôméki, entrant : Merci, Watanuki-kun.

Watanuki, refermant la porte : La température a enfin baissé ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait trop chaud de votre côté ?

Dôméki : C'était épouvantable ... Avec les grandes baies vitrées la chaleur est insupportable ... et ici ?

Watanuki : Il a fait chaud, mais on a ouvert les fenêtres pour aérer ... Mitsuki est fatiguée ... Tiens, la voilà qui arrive !

¤ La pauvre Mitsuki arrivait à petits pas ... elle avait les joues un peu rouges. ¤

Mitsuki, heureuse : Papaaaaa !...

Watanuki : Je l'ai fait boire mais elle a eu quand même très chaud ... moi-même je suis un peu fatigué ...

Dôméki : Je crois que la canicule fatigue tout le monde ...

Watanuki : Oui.

Mitsuki : Z'ai faim ...

Dôméki : On va bientôt manger ... on ne se couchera pas tard.

Mitsuki : Hum.

Watanuki : Je pense que je vais moi aussi me coucher tôt ...

Dôméki : Ca ne m'étonne pas. Vous avez vraiment l'air à plat ...

Watanuki : Vous aussi ... je vais y aller alors, vous devez vous reposer tous les deux.

Mitsuki, faisant presque des yeux de cocker : Tu bois pas un café avec Papa ?

Dôméki et Watanuki : ...

¤ Watanuki rit un peu ... ¤

Watanuki : Demain peut-être.

Mitsuki, toute triste : ...

Dôméki : Ce n'est pas pour une fois, allez ...

Mitsuki : ...

¤ Elle partit se réfugier dans la chambre, pour bouder. ¤

Dôméki : ¤soupir¤ Elle vous aime vraiment beaucoup.

Watanuki : Oui, j'en ai bien l'impression ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Lui aussi s'était attaché à Watanuki ...

... mais il n'osait pas le lui dire ...

... son affection pour lui augmentait tous les jours, et lui avouer ne serait qu'empirer les choses ... ¤

Dôméki : Demain vous pourrez rester. Mais si vous êtes fatigué ... je ne vous forcerai pas à rester ...

Watanuki : C'est vous qui avez besoin de repos. Je ne pars que dans votre intérêt ...

Dôméki, légèrement mal à l'aise : Vous savez, cela ne me dérange vraiment pas ... que vous restiez ...

Watanuki, se forçant à ne pas rougir : ...

Watanuki et Dôméki : .......................................................................

¤ Finalement, Watanuki resta boire un café, et Mitsuki était très heureuse.

Puis il repartit, une heure plus tard. Il ne resta pas plus longtemps ...

Dôméki le regardait partir. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait rester.

µµµµµµ

Il n'était même pas dix heures que Dôméki partit se coucher ...

... il était vraiment fatigué ... cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé ...

... si seulement il pouvait partir en vacances ...

... à la mer ...

... avec Mitsuki ...

... comme il l'avait rêvé cet après-midi ... ¤

Dôméki, s'endormant profondément : _... peut-être un jour ..._

_**¤ Le soleil brillait à s'en aveugler.**_

_**Le ciel était d'un bleu étonnant.**_

_**La mer, presque turquoise.**_

_**Dôméki, en maillot de bain, était allongé sur le sable ...**_

_**... enfin les vacances, celles qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps ...**_

_**... en plus, aucun inconnu était sur la plage ... il était seul, dans l'intimité absolue ...**_

_**... il s'endormait sous la chaleur écrasante ...**_

_**... quand une ombre se fit sur son visage ...**_

_**... il ouvrit les yeux ... ¤**_

_**Watanuki, toujours aussi mignon que d'habitude :**__** Ne vous endormez pas, Dôméki-san ! Nous avons encore tout l'après-midi devant nous !**_

_**Dôméki, esquissant un sourire :**__** ... oui, Hiro-kun ... tu as raison ...**_

_**¤ Il se leva, tandis que Watanuki, comme un enfant, courait vers la mer, l'invitant à le rejoindre.**_

_**Il entra dans l'eau lui aussi.**_

_**Watanuki lui sourit.**_

_**Ils nagèrent ensemble, jouèrent comme des enfants.**_

_**Cela faisait longtemps que Dôméki n'avait pas ressenti autant d'insouciance ...**_

_**... comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance ...**_

_**Un moment, Watanuki glissa sur un galet, et manqua de tomber ... ¤**_

_**Dôméki :**__** Attention !**_

_**¤ Il le rattrapa de justesse.**_

_**Entre ses bras ... ¤**_

_**Watanuki, relevant la tête, son visage rougissant et innocent :**__** ... Dôméki-san ...**_

_**Dôméki, son coeur faisant un bond :**__** ...**_

_**¤ Ce visage, cette expression ...**_

_**... son ventre se noua ... ¤**_

_**Dôméki, l'aidant à se relever :**__** Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ...**_

_**Watanuki, toujours aussi gêné :**__** ... non, je vais bien ...**_

_**Dôméki, rassuré :**__** ...**_

_**Watanuki :**__** ¤petit sourire très mimi¤**_

_**Dôméki :**__** Tu n'as pas faim ?...**_

_**Watanuki :**__** ...**_

_**¤ Son visage s'illumina ... ¤**_

_**Watanuki :**__** Oui, un peu !...**_

_**¤ Tendrement, Dôméki prit sa main ...**_

_**Tous deux partirent en ville.**_

_**Ils partirent chez un glacier.**_

_**Dôméki s'offrit une glace au chocolat.**_

_**Quant à Watanuki, il prit une glace à la vanille.**_

_**Ils se régalaient ... ¤**_

_**Dôméki :**__** Tu aimes ?...**_

_**Watanuki :**__** Oui, elle est délicieuse ...**_

_**Dôméki :**__** Moi aussi, elle est bonne ...**_

_**Watanuki, les yeux énamourés :**__** Vous voulez goûter ?...**_

_**Dôméki :**__** ...**_

_**¤ Il sourit, et prit une cuillérée de sa glace au chocolat ... ¤**_

_**Dôméki :**__** Seulement si tu goûtes la mienne ...**_

_**Watanuki :**__** D'accord ...**_

_**¤ Ils se partagèrent leurs glaces avec délice ...**_

_**µµµµµµ**_

_**Le soir, au coucher du soleil, tous deux se retrouvèrent, face à la mer, assis sur la plage déserte. ¤**_

_**Watanuki :**__** C'est magnifique, Dôméki-san ... j'ai passée une merveilleuse journée ... j'espère que tous les jours seront comme celui-ci ...**_

_**Dôméki :**__** Je ferai tout pour que ce soit le cas ...**_

_**¤ Il se saisit de la main du jeune homme, en prononçant ces mots.**_

_**Leurs regards se croisèrent ...**_

_**... leurs mains se glissèrent dans leur dos ...**_

_**... Dôméki fit basculer Watanuki, s'allongea sur lui ...**_

_**... ils contemplèrent longuement leurs visages ...**_

_**... avant de fermer les yeux ...**_

_**... et de rejoindre leurs lèvres, pour échanger un baiser passionné ... ¤**_

Dôméki, se réveillant en sursaut : !!!...

¤ Sa respiration était saccadée, il transpirait ...

... son ventre se faisait quelques noeuds ... ¤

Dôméki, totalement paniqué : _... c'est pas possible ..._

¤ Il s'empressa de se lever, et de sortir de sa chambre.

Il se réfugia dans la cuisine et but plusieurs verres d'eau ...

Il tenta d'oublier ce qu'il venait de rêver. De trouver une raison à ce rêve digne d'un gros cliché de guimauve pour adolescentes.

Ce rêve qui allait virer au...

Bref, il essayait de se faire une raison.

Il y passa toute la nuit ...

Mitsuki se réveilla tôt ... elle avait fait un cauchemar elle aussi.

Cela lui changea les idées un moment ... il voulait rassurer la petite fille ...

...

Mais l'heure d'aller au travail s'approchait ...

... avec l'arrivée de Watanuki. ¤

Dôméki, se rappelant le rêve : _Merde, il ne faut pas que je sois gêné face à lui ..._

¤ Il se dépêcha, dans la salle de bain, de se recoiffer pour avoir l'air bien apprêté et sûr de lui.

Histoire de ne pas avoir l'air louche.

Pauvre Dôméki ... ¤

**DING DONG !**

Dôméki, rougissant fortement ( pour un Dôméki ! XD ) : ...

Mitsuki, courant vers la porte : Hiroooooooooooooooooooooo !

Dôméki, sortant de la salle de bain avec appréhension : Attends Mitsuki ! Je vais ouvrir !

¤ La petite puce se mettait sur la pointe des pieds, et, le bras tendu, tentait tant bien que mal d'atteindre la poignée ...

Dôméki la prit dans ses bras et la mit à hauteur de la poignée ... ¤

Dôméki : Tiens.

Mitsuki, concentrée : ...

¤ À deux mains, elle tourna la poignée ...

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur ce cher Watanuki, qui était toujours d'aussi bonne humeur. ¤

Mitsuki, gigotant : Hiroooooooooo !

Watanuki, tendant ses bras vers elle : Bonjour Mitsuki !

¤ Elle passa rapidement des bras de son père à ceux de son baby-sitter ...

Elle lui fit un gros câlin ... ¤

Watanuki, la serrant tendrement contre lui : Tu es en forme, dis donc !

Dôméki, pas tellement insensible face à la scène : ...

¤ Oui, Watanuki était comme ...

... une mère de famille, tendre et aimante envers ses enfants.

...

C'est assez troublant ... ¤

Dôméki, tentant de garder son assurance : Bonjour, Watanuki-kun ...

Watanuki, tendant une main vers lui : Bonjour Dôméki-san ! Vous avez l'air un peu fatigué, non ?...

Dôméki, la serrant, l'air de rien ... : J'ai un peu mal dormi, c'est tout ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Ca se voit ! Vous avez de ces cernes !

¤ Il rit un peu ... ¤

Dôméki, dans l'ombre d'un léger sourire nerveux : ... oui ... oui c'est vrai ...

Watanuki, entrant : Mais moi, je ne suis pas fatigué ! Vous pourrez travailler sans trop de soucis !

Dôméki : Tant que je reste réveillé ...

Watanuki : Avec la motivation, vous allez y arriver ! Il n'y a pas de raison ! Vous êtes cadre non ?

Dôméki : Bien sûr...

Watanuki : On ne vous a pas fait cadre pour rien ! C'est que vous avez les capacités !

Mitsuki, suivant l'optimisme de Watanuki : Mon papa, c'est le plus fort du mooooonde !!! Pas vrai Hiro ?!

Watanuki : Oui, il est très fort ton papa !

Mitsuki, toute joyeuse : Hyah ha ha ha ha ha !

¤ Toute cette bonne humeur le remettait d'aplomb ...

Il devait travailler, maintenant que Mitsuki et Watanuki lui avaient fait oublier sa préoccupation concernant ...

... concernant ...

... ¤

Dôméki, cherchant à s'en aller le plus vite possible : Il faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard ...

Watanuki : Oui ! Plus vite vous commencerez, plus vite vous aurez fini !

Mitsuki : Et plus vite on pourra zouer !

Dôméki : ...

¤ Oui, ils avaient raison ...

Et puis travailler lui changera les idées. ¤

Dôméki : Bien ... je vais y aller.

Watanuki, tout sourire : Faites bien attention à vous en route !

Mitsuki : Travaille bieeeeeeeen !!!

Dôméki : Merci. Passez une bonne journée tous les deux.

Mitsuki : Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Watanuki : Allez-y, ne soyez pas en retard !

¤ Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais quelque chose le retint ...

Il se retourne. ¤

Dôméki : Excusez-moi, mais j'entends toujours Mitsuki vous appeler "Hiro". Ca me fait un peu ... bizarre, de toujours vous appeler "Watanuki-kun".

Watanuki : Appelez-moi comme vous le souhaitez !

Dôméki : Bien ... Hiro-kun ...

¤ Watanuki lui fit un grand sourire, heureux de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom. ¤

Dôméki : Bonne journée.

Watanuki : À vous aussi !

Mitsuki : Au revoir Papaaaaaa !

¤ Ainsi Dôméki reprit le chemin ...

"Hiro-kun" ...

... c'était mignon ...

Une fois au boulot, il retrouva toute sa paperasse habituelle ... qui l'occupait tout le temps ... ¤

Dôméki, agacé : _... elle ne baisse jamais cette température ..._

¤ Il finit par tourner sa chaise, pour regarder dehors. Le soleil tapait toujours aussi fort et c'en devenait pesant ...

... il se souvint du rêve ...

... ¤

Dôméki, cherchant à remettre ses esprits en place : _Au boulot !_

¤ Et il s'y remit ...

Il devenait ridicule avec cette histoire.

µµµµµµ

La semaine passa, et Dôméki finit par oublier le rêve ...

... enfin, presque.

Quant à Watanuki, tout allait toujours pour le mieux ... ¤

Dôméki, dans le métro qui l'amenait au travail : _Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de parler à Hiro-kun en ce moment. J'avoue que ça me manque ... Il faudrait qu'on se refasse une soirée tous les trois, avec Mitsuki. Je ne sais pas quand. La semaine prochaine peut-être ?En espérant que je ne serai pas trop fatigué par le travail._

¤ Il sortit du métro et partit pour son bureau.

Il se remit au travail. Un travail sérieux comme toujours ...

L'après-midi ... ¤

Dôméki, à fond dans son travail : _..._

¤ Il trouve un papier plus que sérieux ... ¤

Dôméki : _... merde ..._

¤ Chez Dôméki ... ¤

Watanuki, finissant de coucher Mitsuki pour la sièste : Dors bien ...

¤ Il referme la porte de sa chambre ...

Quand son portable sonne. ¤

Watanuki, décrochant : Allô ?

Dôméki, à l'autre bout : C'est moi, Hiro-kun.

Watanuki : Dôméki-san ! Mitsuki vient de s'endormir justement ! Comment se passe votre travail ?

Dôméki : C'est justement de ça dont je voulais vous parler ...

Watanuki : Ah ? Vous rentrez plus tard aujourd'hui ?

Dôméki : Oui ... très tard même. J'ai une réunion imprévue ...

Watanuki, un ton de dépit dans sa voix : ... hum ...

Dôméki : Vous pouvez garder Mitsuki ce soir ?

¤ Watanuki était vraiment déçu ...

Une fois de plus, il n'aura pas l'occasion de profiter pleinement de Dôméki ... ¤

Watanuki : Aucun problème ! Ca me permettra de passer plus de temps avec elle !

¤ "Tant mieux" se dit Dôméki. Tant mieux, car Watanuki ne s'ennuiera pas.

Mais malgré tout, il sentait la déception dans sa voix ...

... elle accentua la sienne ... ¤

Dôméki : Je suis désolé de vous faire veiller, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Watanuki : Ne vous excusez pas ! Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Je vous attendrai, c'est tout.

Dôméki : Merci beaucoup. D'ailleurs, puisque je rentrerai très tard, je vous propose de dormir ici. Vous pouvez emprunter ma chambre, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous dormiez sur le canapé.

Watanuki : Non non ! Je ne veux pas vous embêter ! Je vous attendrai, quitte à rester éveillé toute la nuit.

Dôméki : Je vous offre ma chambre et je vous demande de l'accepter. C'est la moindre des choses pour vous remercier du service que vous me rendez.

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il soupira. ¤

Watanuki : Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise ... on verra ...

Dôméki : Vous resterez dormir. Point. J'ai du travail, je vais vous laisser. Passez une bonne journée, Hiro-kun.

Watanuki : Merci, vous aussi ...

¤ Watanuki éteignit son portable.

Il ne voulait pas dormir dans le lit de Dôméki ... si c'était pour se faire des rêves en s'ennivrant de l'odeur de cet homme ...

Non non non et non ! C'est trop frustrant quand on sait qu'on a aucune chance ...

Il fallait mieux qu'il dorme chez lui, tranquillement ...

Tranquillement ...

Dôméki, dans son bureau, manquait justement de tranquillité.

Non seulement il ne pouvait pas voir Watanuki ce soir alors que ça lui manquait, il ne pourra pas voir sa fille non plus, mais en plus il n'avait pas envie d'avoir de réunion.

Il se remit à son travail, espérant qu'un jour il aura de temps à consacrer à Watanuki et Mitsuki ...

µµµµµµ

Le soir ... ¤

Watanuki : ...

¤ Pendant que Mitsuki attendait le repas en gigotant dans sa chaise, et que le riz cuisait, Watanuki travait le temps long.

Il était 20 heures 30 ... il espérait vite le retour de Dôméki ... ¤

Mitsuki, joyeusement : Z'ai faim ! Z'ai faim ! Z'ai faim ! Z'ai f...

¤ La petite crevette s'impatientait ...

... tous deux étaient dans l'impatience maintenant. ¤

Watanuki, lui souriant tendrement : C'est bientôt prêt !

Mitsuki, très heureuse pour le coup : Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

¤ La réunion s'est sûrement prolongée.

Il aimerait tellement en être sûr ...

µµµµµµ

22 heures.

Un dessin animé était diffusé à la télévision. Cette fois, Watanuki avait laissé Mitsuki, qu'il avait sur ses genoux, regarder le poste. Après tout, la télé, ce n'est pas trop mal le soir ...

Le programme était pratiquement terminé, et toujours pas de nouvelles du père de l'enfant. À cette heure, Watanuki s'inquiétait.

Mitsuki, qui était en adoration devant le dessin animé, commençait à s'endormir à la vue du générique ...

... Watanuki savait que Dôméki aurait voulu voir sa fille avant d'aller se coucher ...

... mais quand même, il se faisait tard, et la pauvre petite n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ... ¤

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il prit Mitsuki dans ses bras en se levant. ¤

Watanuki : Tu n'es pas un petit peu fatiguée, toi ?...

Mitsuki : ... ¤bâille¤ ... non c'est pas vrai !...

Watanuki : Si si si, et les petites filles de ton âge, tu sais ce qu'elles font à cet heure-ci ?...

Mitsuki, se frottant les yeux : ... huuuum ...

Watanuki, partant vers les escaliers : Elles vont au dodo ! Et tu ne vas pas faire exception, toi ! Allez hop !

Mitsuki : Maaaaaiiiiiis euuuuh ... veut voir Papaaaa ...

Watanuki : Si tu veux je viendrai te réveiller quand Papa sera arrivé, d'accord ?...

Mitsuki : ... mais ... mais ...

¤ Et ce fut ses derniers mots de la soirée, car la fatigue la gagna, et elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte ...

Watanuki était attendri par sa petite bouille trop mignonne ...

Il lui fit une petite bise sur la joue ... ¤

Watanuki, montant les escaliers : ... tu vois que tu es fatiguée ...

¤ Il alla coucher la petite fille, la borda avec douceur ...

Et, sourire aux lèvres, referma la porte ... ¤

Watanuki : _... et voilà ... elle dort ..._

¤ Son sourire s'estompa. Il se faisait quand même tard, et il ne tenait pas vraiment à veiller toute la nuit ...

Mais s'il le fallait ...

µµµµµµ

Assis sur le canapé du salon, Watanuki lit un livre ... un roman tellement énorme qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir le terminer ...

... et pourtant, le temps passait tellement vite qu'il l'avait pratiquement fini.

Il leva la tête vers l'horloge.

23 heures 48.

Et toujours aucune nouvelle ...

C'en était inquiétant ...

Mais il était vraiment fatigué ... comme Mitsuki, il s'endormait sans s'en rendre vraiment compte ...

Il s'était dit qu'il attendrait Dôméki, éveillé, jusqu'à tard le matin s'il le fallait ...

Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

µµµµµµ

01 heures 15.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit.

Dôméki apparut enfin dans la pièce.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était épuisé, et légèrement agacé d'être entré aussi tard.

C'était tout allumé dans la maison.

Et Watanuki était assis sur le canapé ...

... il l'avait attendu tout ce temps ?... ¤

Dôméki, surpris : Hiro-kun ?...

¤ Il posa ses affaires, et partit le rejoindre ... ¤

Dôméki : Je vous avais dit de...

¤ Watanuki dormait.

Profondément.

Au fond du canapé ... ¤

Dôméki : ...

¤ Lui non plus n'avait pas résisté au marchand de sable ...

Redoutable cet être de conte de fées. ¤

Dôméki : _... il m'a attendu tout ce temps alors que je lui ai demandé d'aller se coucher si j'arrivais tard ... il est courageux ..._

¤ Le visage assoupi de Watanuki était adorable ... doux, insouciant, calme ... angélique ... ¤

Dôméki : ...

¤ Il était adorable ...

Dôméki s'attendrit à la vue du jeune homme.

Son coeur se mit à papillonner doucement ...

... c'était agréable ...

... cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce petit quelque chose ...

... qui réchauffe le coeur ... ¤

Dôméki : _... il va attraper froid ..._

¤ Délicatement, il glissa ses bras sous les genoux et dans le dos de Watanuki, pour le porter aux creux de ses bras.

Il sentait son petit corps chaud contre lui, sa tête endormie posée sur son torse ...

L'idée de le serrer contre son sein lui traversa l'esprit ... ¤

Dôméki : _... Hiro-kun ..._

¤ Il le porta dans les escaliers, jusque dans sa propre chambre, à défaut de ne pas avoir de chambre d'ami ...

Il glissa le jeune homme entre les couvertures, le recouvrit jusqu'au cou ...

Il prit le temps de retirer ses lunettes, pour les poser sur la table de chevet ...

La main posée à côté de Watanuki, Dôméki contemplait la douceur du visage de l'adolescent ... ¤

Dôméki : _..._

¤ Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détâcher des lèvres rosées de l'homme endormi ...

... les siennes chauffaient, et commencèrent à s'embraser ...

... il eut une irrésistible envie de se pencher vers lui ...

... son bras se plia, son visage s'approcha de celui de l'adolescent ...

... et il en prit conscience.

Il recula vivement.

Il paniqua ...

Heureusement, Watanuki dormait toujours ...

... comme un bienheureux ... ¤

Dôméki, sortant de la chambre en trombe : _... je perds vraiment l'esprit !..._

¤ Il n'arrivait pas à accepter ce qu'il venait de se passer ...

... il ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ...

... il ne le voulait pas ... ¤

**Tsuzuku**

Je coupe méchant euh, je coupe méchant euh, ...

Une review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bienvenue dans la TOHRUBULLE !!! ( encore un nouveau mot made in moi tiens ... )

Comment ça va de l'autre côté de l'écran, quelque part dans le monde ?! ( j'étais émue de voir dans mon login que j'avais des fans dans le monde entier ... ce sont des petites choses comme ça qui rendent la vie si géniale ! Snif ! )

Moi ça va ... j'ai bien pondu et couvé chaleureusement ce court chapitre que ma foi j'attendais avec impatience ... vous allez comprendre pourquoi ...

Pardon pour ce très long retard !!! T_____T J'essaierai de ne pas recommencer ... snif ...

BISOUUUUS À TOUS !!! VOUS QUI ME LISEZ ET ME SOUTENEZ !!! MERCIIIIIIIIIII !!!

Bonne lecture !

Votre Tohru !

**Chapitre 5**

¤ Le lendemain, Samedi matin.

Dôméki avait dormi sur le canapé.

Dormi ... en réalité il n'a que très peu dormi : ce qu'il s'était passé la veille lorsqu'il a bordé Watanuki l'a beaucoup brusqué. Là encore, il a tenté de se trouver une raison ...

Mais sa tête avait fini par tourner, et il s'est laissé tomber de sommeil alors que 6 heures du matin approchaient ...

Il était maintenant 9 heures, et Watanuki se réveillait comme une fleur ... ¤

Watanuki : ¤bâille¤ ... je me suis assoupi ... j'espère que Dôméki-san ne...

¤ Il y avait un petit, un léger, un bon, un **très** gros problème en fait ...

Il n'était pas chez lui, et il n'était pas non plus sur le canapé ...

... mais bien dans un lit ...

... celui d'un inconnu ?...

... non, il a dejà vu cette chambre ...

... c'est celle de ... ¤

Watanuki : GYA...

¤ Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche précipitemment ...

... il allait réveiller tout le monde avec ses cris d'hystériques, et puis ça donnerait très, très, mais alors très mauvaise impression. ¤

Watanuki : Calme ... il faut que je me calme ...

¤ Il sentait sur lui l'odeur douce et chaleureuse de Dôméki ...

... un odeur à faire battre tous les coeurs ...

... il faillit s'en évanouir de bonheur ... ¤

Watanuki, reprenant ses esprits : _Ouh la la la laaaaaaaaa ça va pas là !!! Ca va pas du tout !!!_

¤ Son estomac se nouait ...

... tout son ventre se nouait ... ¤

Watanuki, affolé : _NAAAAAAAN !!!_

¤ Il bondit du lit, tremblant d'inquiétude ...

Il se regarda de haut en bas ... ¤

Watanuki : _...bon-il-ne-m-a-pas-déshabillé-je-suis-tout-habillé-il-ne-m-a-pas-vu-à-poil-tout-va-bien..._

¤ Il passa ses mains sur son visage ...

Puis se résolut à faire le lit ... ¤

Watanuki, ayant terminé : _Mais si je suis dans la chambre de Dôméki-san ... où est-il lui ?..._

¤ La vérité lui vint comme une évidence : il dormait sur la canapé. ¤

Watanuki : _Il n'a pas fait ça !!!_

¤ Il sortit de la chambre en trombe, mais silencieusement malgré tout car il ne voulait déranger personne ...

Il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre le living-room ...

... Dôméki dormait à poings fermés sur le canapé ...

Son visage était si doux ... rien à voir avec le Dôméki si sérieux qu'il voyait d'habitude ...

... le coeur de Watanuki fit un bond si grand qu'il manqua de sortir de sa poitrine ...

... c'est comme s'il tombait amoureux une deuxième fois ... ¤

Watanuki, culpabilisant : _... il a dormi ici juste pour moi ..._

¤ Il vit que Dôméki avait la chemise entrouverte et il serrait ses bras contre lui ... ¤

Watanuki : _... il doit avoir froid ... ce n'est jamais bon de dormir sans un minimum de couverture ..._

¤ Il vit sa veste sur le ceintre à l'entrée ... ¤

Watanuki, rougissant un peu : _... ça fera l'affaire ..._

¤ Il partit la prendre, et s'approcha de Dôméki, tendrement ...

Il dormait vraiment comme un ange ...

Watanuki étendit sa veste avec douceur sur le père de famille ... ¤

Watanuki : _... je n'en aurai pas besoin aujourd'hui ..._

¤ À la grande surprise de Watanuki, Dôméki se replia un peu plus sur lui-même au contact de la couverture ... ¤

Dôméki, dans son sommeil : ... Hiro-kun ...

¤ Le jeune homme rougit violemment ...

... l'avait-il vu ?...

... non, il dormait encore ... ¤

Watanuki, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire de plaisir : _... tu penses à moi ?..._

¤ Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux ... tout doucement ... ¤

Watanuki, dans un murmure : ... dors bien ...

¤ C'est avec du baume au coeur que Watanuki sortit de chez Dôméki, le laissant savourer sa grasse matinée ...

µµµµµµ

Il était onze heures quand Dôméki se réveilla. ¤

Dôméki, serrant ce qui le recouvrait entre ses doigts : ...

¤ Il reconnaissait cette odeur ... ¤

Dôméki, se redressant avec surprise : Mais...

¤ Il fixa la veste ... ¤

Dôméki : Hiro-kun !...

¤ Il regarda autour de lui.

Pas de trace de Watanuki. ¤

Dôméki : ...

¤ Il entendit des petits pas descendre les escaliers ...

C'était Mitsuki, qui elle-même se réveillait tout juste. Elle frottait ses petits yeux de sommeil ... ¤

Dôméki, se levant en prenant soin de refermer sa chemise : Bonjour ma puce ...

Mitsuki : ¤bâille¤ ... b'jour Papaaaaa ...

¤ Il porta la petite fille dans ses bras pour lui faire une bise. ¤

Dôméki : Tu as bien dormi ?...

Mitsuki : Moui ... Hiro est parti ?...

Dôméki : Je ne sais pas ... Il dort encore peut-être ... Tu veux qu'on aille voir ?

Mitsuki, affirmative : Hum.

¤ Ils montèrent les escaliers tous les deux ...

Et entrèrent dans la chambre de Dôméki ...

...

Elle était vide. Le lit était parfaitement fait. ¤

Mitsuki : Il est parti ?

Dôméki : ...

¤ Il partit dans la cuisine, mais elle était déserte.

La salle de bain était également vide.

Il était bien parti.

Dôméki restait sans voix. Pensif. ¤

Mitsuki : Où il est ?

Dôméki : Il est rentré chez lui ...

Mitsuki, déçue : Naaaan ! Ze voulais le voir ce matin !...

¤ Elle fit la moue ... ¤

Dôméki : _Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé le voir ..._

¤ Son coeur battait un peu à cette pensée ... mais il se calma aussitôt.

Il pensa à la veste de Watanuki, qui était toujours sur le canapé.

Il a aussi l'adresse de l'adolescent ... il peut savoir où il habite. ¤

Dôméki : ... j'ai une idée.

¤ Il regarde Mitsuki dans les yeux. ¤

Dôméki : Et si on allait chez Hiro-kun ?...

Mitsuki : Chez Hiro ?

Dôméki : Oui. Tu en as envie ?

Mitsuki, heureuse : Oh vouiiiiii ! Z'ai envie z'ai envie !

¤ Son père lui sourit. ¤

Dôméki, l'emmenant dans la salle de bain : Alors prenons un bain ! On doit être tous propres pour le voir !

Mitsuki : Hihihihiiii !

¤ C'est ainsi que, la veste sous le bras et Mitsuki tenue par la main, Dôméki partit chez Watanuki, l'adresse de ce dernier à la main.

Il habitait un peu loin ... il fallait bien un quart d'heure de marche pour arriver ... Il était vrai que le quartier était grand.

Il arriva enfin devant le bâtiment ...

Watanuki habitait donc en appartement. ¤

Dôméki : Numéro ?...

¤ Le 12. ¤

Dôméki, appuyant sur la sonnette : Le 12 ...

¤ Il attendit un petit moment ...

Avant d'une voix claire réponde. ¤

Watanuki : Oui ?

Dôméki : Bonjour, c'est Shizuka Dôméki ...

Watanuki : Dôméki-san !

Dôméki : Excusez-moi de vous déranger ...

Watanuki : Non non ce n'est rien ! Je vous ouvre ...

¤ La porte se déverrouilla, et les deux invités se hâtèrent d'entrer ...

Les escaliers étaient raides pour monter au deuxième étage ... ¤

Dôméki, soulevant Mitsuki : Allez viens ! Sur mes épaules ...

¤ Ils grimpèrent, et arrivèrent à l'appartement de Watanuki ...

Dôméki frappa. Ce fut quasiment aussitôt qu'on leur ouvrit. ¤

Watanuki, avec sa rayonnance habituelle : Bonjour !

Dôméki, réchauffé par ce grand accueil : Bonjour ...

Mitsuki : Hiroooo !!!

Watanuki : Bonjour toi !

¤ Il se fit d'un seul coup plus mal à l'aise ... ¤

Watanuki : Je n'ai pas pris le temps de faire un brin de ménage ce matin, je suis confus ...

¤ Dit-il alors que la maison était vraiment nickelle.

C'était un appartement en une seule pièce. Les placards et la télévision sont confinés dans un coin, à côté d'eux on peut voir le plan de cuisine. Plus vers le milieu de la pièce, face à la télévision, il y avait la table avec trois chaises pour manger et travailler. Quand au fond de la pièce, elle avait une grande baie vitrée et le lit sur un côté de la pièce. Bien sûr, une salle de bain est adjacente à cette pièce principale.

On s'y sentait à l'étroit, mais ce n'était pas non plus un appartement désagréable. ¤

Dôméki, voyant que c'était un endroit tout petit en posant Mitsuki sur le sol : Ne cours pas et fais attention à ne rien casser.

Mitsuki : Hum !

¤ Mitsuki était très enthousiaste. Elle découvrait tout le petit monde de son Hiro qu'elle aime tant ... Elle en tirait une très grande satisfation. ¤

Watanuki : Entrez ! Ne restez pas là ! Je vais préparer un café ...

Dôméki, entrant dans l'appartement : Ce n'est pas la peine, nous ne resterons pas longtemps. Je venais juste vous rendre votre veste.

¤ Veste qu'il lui tendit. ¤

Watanuki : Ce n'était pas la peine ! Avec la chaleur qu'il fait dehors je n'en aurai pas besoin !...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Merde.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'il avait très envie de le voir.

Il ne ferait que s'enfoncer ... et qu'arriverait-il si Watanuki le soupçonnait de quoi que ce soit ? Il ne ressent aucun sentiment amoureux pour lui alors ce serait vraiment ennuyeux ... ¤

Dôméki, à court d'idée : Merci beaucoup.

Watanuki : De rien ! C'est normal, j'avais peur que vous preniez froid !

Dôméki : Avec cette chaleur ?...

Watanuki, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir un peu : ...

¤ Il fit un petit rire nerveux ...

Dôméki découvrit petit à petit la si étroite pièce ... ¤

Dôméki : On est bien ici.

Watanuki, mal à l'aise : Oh ! C'est très modeste !

Mitsuki : Regarde Papa ! Elle est toute petite la télé !

Dôméki : Parce que c'est pour une petite maison.

Mitsuki, très intéressée : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ...

Dôméki : Sa passion pour la télévision est toujours restée j'ai l'impression ...

Watanuki : Ne vous en faites pas ! C'est de son âge vous savez !

Dôméki : Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle devienne accro à la télévision comme beaucoup d'enfants ...

Watanuki : Il ne faut pas non plus lui en priver sinon elle va devenir encore plus accro ! Il faut seulement lui montrer qu'il y a autre chose ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Installez-vous je vous en prie !

¤ Ce que fit Dôméki de suite. ¤

Watanuki : Ah ! Je n'ai pas de chaise pour Mitsuki ... attendez ...

¤ Il partit chercher son cousin de lit et le posa sur la troisième chaise ... ¤

Watanuki : Je n'ai rien pour Mitsuki, comme j'ai l'habitude d'aller chez les gens pour s'occuper de leurs enfants je ne suis pas équipé ici ...

Dôméki, toujours en train de découvrir l'appartement : Je vois ça ...

Watanuki : Aaah ! Le café boue !

¤ Il partit chercher la théière puis la posa en trombe sur la table ... ¤

Watanuki : Voilà !... je suis sincèrement désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des invités ...

Dôméki : Si je peux vous aider pour quoique ce soit ...

Watanuki, par fièreté : Tout va bien !

¤ Il dépose deux tasses sur la table.

Puis il se tourne vers Mitsuki. ¤

Watanuki : Tu veux un verre de lait ?

Mitsuki : Vouiiiiiiii !

¤ Il slalomma entre les chaises et les meubles pour aller au frigo, récupérer le lait, revenir vers Mitsuki en jouant des genoux et des coudes pour passer et puis il la servit. ¤

Watanuki, avec son sourire colgate à toute épreuve : Et voilà !

¤ Watanuki voulut revenir à sa chaise, mais, gêné par le manque d'espace, il trébucha ... ¤

Dôméki, se levant : Faites att...

¤ Dôméki le rattrappa de justesse ... ¤

Dôméki, le tenant dans ses bras : Ca va ?

Watanuki, sentant le contact de Dôméki contre lui : Oui ... oui ça va ... ça va ...

¤ Il rougissait comme une pivoine ...

Et Dôméki n'était pas moins mal à l'aise. Son coeur se mettait à battre, à battre, à battre, ...

Ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers Mitsuki.

Elle les regardait avec de grands yeux ronds, son verre de lait tenu ferment entre ses mains. ¤

Mitsuki, ayant comme une illumination : ...

Watanuki et Dôméki : ...

¤ Elle pencha sa tête vers son lait et, silencieuse, le but lentement ...

Watanuki et Dôméki se regardèrent avec perplexité ... ¤

Dôméki, le lâchant brusquement : Vous n'avez rien donc.

Watanuki, remettant ses vêtements en place : Non non, rien du tout, je vais bien ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, passant derrière lui : Excusez-moi ...

¤ Il put retourner à sa table sans un bruit ...

Dôméki se réinstalla sans en faire un seul non plus ...

Mitsuki buvait son verre de lait comme si de rien était, mais sans le sourire ... ¤

**GROS FROID**

Watanuki : Buvez !... le café froid c'est pas super !...

Dôméki : Oui je sais ...

¤ Il but un peu ...

Watanuki aussi ...

...

Ils ne purent se dire un seul mot ... ¤

Mitsuki, chantonnant : Kagome, kagome, ... ( je connais pas la suite ! XD )

Watanuki, surpris : ...

Dôméki, l'écoutant : ...

¤ Mitsuki rit un peu. ¤

Mitsuki : Hiro ! Papa ! Vous voulez chanter avec moi ?

Watanuki : Euuuh ...

Dôméki : Eh bien ...

Watanuki : Pourquoi pas ?...

Watanuki et Dôméki, se regardant : ...

Dôméki : Oui, pourquoi pas ...

¤ Ce fut encore la brave petite fille qui anima la visite ...

... qui aurait été un véritable désastre si elle n'avait pas été là !

µµµµµµ

Plus tard ... ¤

Dôméki : Merci de nous avoir accueillis.

Watanuki : Revenez quand vous voulez ! Je vous promets que je serai dans les moyens de vous recevoir la prochaine fois ...

Dôméki : C'est nous qui sommes venus sans prévenir.

Watanuki : Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas un problème !

Dôméki : Hum.

¤ Dôméki, tenant Mitsuki par la main, passa la sortie de l'appartement. ¤

Dôméki : Bonne journée à vous.

Mitsuki, toute joyeuse : Au revoir Hiro !

Watanuki : Faites attention sur la route !

¤ Dôméki fit un léger sourire avant de partir pour de bon ...

Watanuki, en refermant la porte ...

...

... ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer le moment où il était dans les bras de Dôméki. ¤

Watanuki, cramoisi : _Waouh ... c'était ..._

¤ Il fondait littéralement sur place ...

Du côté de la famille Dôméki, l'ambiance n'était pas la même ...

Dôméki tenait fermement Mitsuki, et il était d'un grand silence. ¤

Mitsuki, d'une petite voix : Tu as l'air triste Papa.

Dôméki, s'arrêtant : ...

Mitsuki : ...

Dôméki, reprenant le chemin : Je ne suis pas triste. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout ...

¤ Pour être plus exacte, il était toumenté ...

Tourmenté par cette étreinte accidentelle. De plus, elle avait eu lieu devant sa fille.

Qu'avait-elle pensé de tout ça ?... Ca l'inquiétait beaucoup ...

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux.

Après avoir refermé la porte, Dôméki aida Mitsuki à enlever son manteau.

Elle était très pensive ... ¤

Dôméki, soupirant : Mitsuki ...

¤ Accroupi à sa hauteur, il la prit par les épaules. ¤

Dôméki : À quoi tu penses ?...

Mitsuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Mitsuki : ... dis Papa ...

Dôméki : Oui ?

Mitsuki : ... ze ne veux pas de maman ... ça me fait peur ... mais ze sais que tu es triste parce que maman n'es pas là ...

¤ Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux ... ¤

Dôméki : Ne pleure pas ...

Mitsuki, sanglotant : Moi ze veux pas voir mon papa triste ! Ze veux que mon papa il sourit ! Alors...alors...

Dôméki, la prenant dans ses bras : Mitsuki ... ce qui me rend vraiment heureux, c'est quand toi tu l'es. Tu as peur d'avoir une maman et je te comprends ... Et moi aussi, j'ai peur d'avoir une femme.

Mitsuki : Nan c'est pas vrai !

Dôméki, la lâchant pour la regarder dans les yeux : Parce que je ne veux pas que tu soies malheureuse !

Mitsuki : Ze suis pas malheureuse !

Dôméki, sa voix se faisant plus ferme : Je veux ton bien !

Mitsuki, en colère : Et moi ze veux le tien !!!

¤ Et pour la première fois, Dôméki se sentit désarmé devant sa fille.

Elle osait s'opposer à lui.

Il était à la fois étonné, mais triste aussi ... ¤

Mitsuki : ...

Dôméki : ¤soupire¤

¤ Ils se prirent dans leurs bras pour se consoler mutuellement ...

Tous deux avaient leurs peines ...

µµµµµµ

La journée avait été silencieuse pour les deux et inactive pour tous les deux.

La peine les avaient envahis et ils n'ont pas pu s'en débarrasser ...

Ils en étaient fatigués.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil leur ferait du bien ...

Il était 21 heures, et Dôméki bordait Mitsuki ... ¤

Dôméki : Tu vas bien dormir ...

Mitsuki : Hum.

Dôméki : ...

Mitsuki : ... Papa ...

Dôméki : Oui ?

Mitsuki : Si z'ai une maman ... ze sais comment ze la voudrais ...

Dôméki : ...

Mitsuki : ...

Dôméki : Dis-moi ...

Mitsuki, faisant une petite moue : ...

¤ Elle finit par se décider. ¤

Mitsuki : Ma maman ... ze voudrais qu'elle soit comme Hiro ...

¤ Il se prit comme une claque en pleine figure.

"Comme Hiro" ...

Il était presque bouleversé. ¤

Mitsuki : ... je voudrais qu'elle soit douce et zentille ... qu'elle prépare de bons gâteaux ... qu'elle zoue avec moi ... et qu'elle aime mon papa ... comme Hiro ...

Dôméki, tremblant presque : ...

Mitsuki, souriant : ... ze veux une maman qui nous zaime ...

Dôméki : Oui...mais...Hiro-kun...

Mitsuki : Voui ... ze sais ... mais ze suis sûre qu'une maman aussi zentille que lui ... ça existe ... et mon papa ... il est zentil aussi ... alors il saura la trouver ...

Dôméki : ...

Mitsuki : ... ze t'aime papa ...

Dôméki, caressant ses cheveux : Moi aussi je t'aime, ma puce ...

¤ Elle lui sourit tendrement.

Et s'endormit aussitôt. ¤

Dôméki : ...

¤ Il se leva, et sortit discrètement de la chambre ...  
Il referma la porte avec douceur.

Et s'y appuya ... ¤

Dôméki : ...

¤ Sa fille était si intelligente ...

Il sentit ses larmes monter aux yeux ...

Elles coulèrent sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Tout ce que lui avait dit sa fille l'avait totalement retourné ...

Il n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie ...

µµµµµµ

24 Août 2009.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier.

Le quartier avait organisé une fête le soir, à cause des grandes chaleurs, dans le parc. Il était vrai qu'à cause de la canicule, les gens avaient tendance à sortir le soir, et la mairie avait des fonds pour ça.

Un feu d'artifice était prévu, et Mitsuki qui n'en avait jamais vu ne parlait plus que de ça ... ¤

Mitsuki : Y en a de toutes les couleurs ?

Watanuki : Oui !

Mitsuki : Et ça fait de la poussière d'étoile ?

Watanuki : Oui ! Qui disparaît après ...

Mitsuki : C'est c'est joli ?

Watanuki : Très !

Mitsuki : Et ça fait plein d'bruit ?!

Watanuki : Aussi !

¤ Elle avait posé les mêmes questions toute la journée.

Watanuki en avait assez mais bon, elle était tellement mignonne. Il ne pouvait que céder.

La fin de l'après-midi arrivait, et on pouvait entendre toquer à la porte.

Watanuki, surpris mais le sourire aux lèvres, partit ouvrir. ¤

Watanuki : Dôméki-san, vous êtes en avance !

Dôméki : J'ai réussi à me libérer plus tôt. C'est pour la fête de ce soir ...

Mitsuki, courant vers son père : Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Dôméki, la prenant dans ses bras : Tu veux y aller hein ?

Mitsuki : C'est quand qu'on y va ???

¤ Watanuki rit un peu devant le visage déjà lassé de Dôméki ... ¤

Watanuki : Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de ça encore aujourd'hui ...

Dôméki : Je ne parle pas d'hier soir ... elle n'en dormait même pas ...

Watanuki : Oui, je suppose ... Moi aussi j'étais impitoyable avant de voir mon premier feu d'artifice.

Dôméki : On l'a tous été, je pense.

Watanuki : Oui !

Mitsuki : Dis ! Dis ! C'est quand qu'on y va ?!

Dôméki : Attends qu'on se prépare ... personne n'est habillé pour y aller.

Watanuki : Il faut se mettre en Yukata !

Mitsuki, les yeux brillants : Un Yukata ?

¤ Elle était en plein rêve ... ¤

Watanuki : Je vais rentrer chez moi me préparer. Je vous attendrai à l'entrée.

Dôméki : Pas de problème. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Watanuki, partant : Bon appêtit ! À tout à l'heure !

Dôméki : Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Mitsuki : À tout à l'heuuuuuuuuure !!!

¤ Les salutations se firent vite, mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient vite se voir ... ¤

Dôméki : ...

¤ Dôméki, au fond de lui, était impatient de venir à la fête. Mais il repensait fortement à ce que Mitsuki lui avait dit l'autre jour ... ¤

_**"Ma maman ... ze voudrais qu'elle soit comme Hiro ..."**_

¤ Ce qui, dans la tête de Dôméki, suivait cette analogie-là : comme Hiro = séduire Hiro = faire de Hiro son amant = **HOMOSEXUALITE**. ¤

Dôméki : ¤gloups¤

Mitsuki : Papa Papa ! On va se préparer ?

Dôméki : Oui, on va y aller ...

¤ Il souleva Mistuki dans ses bras. ¤

Dôméki : Tu vas être très joli en Yukata !

Mitsuki : Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**Tsuzuku**

Ce chapitre devait être plus long, mais j'ai pensé à vous donc je l'ai coupé là pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre ...

Une review ?


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Salut tout le monde !

Alors comment ça va ? Moi j'ai une triste nouvelle, aussi bien pour vous que pour moi car cette décision a été dure à prendre malgré les évidences qui en découlent ...

Je vous annonce que Mitsuki sera ma dernière fic. Je compte m'arrêter après l'avoir terminée.

Après 4 ans d'écriture de fics, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir la route et je vois à quel point je vous fais patienter. Cela me frustre et me stresse, car je suis toujours embêtée de savoir que vous attendez encore et encore ...

Mais ce n'est pas la principale raison. La raison la plus concrète concerne mes scénarios. Comme vous le savez ( ou pas ), je souhaite devenir scénariste. Seulement, l'écriture de mes fics me bloquent car je dois les continuer, alors que mes idées pour mes projets personnels fusent ... Je dois donc faire des concessions.

Je suis vraiment désolée, et cette décision, pour être sincère, ne m'enchante pas. Ca me rend même une peu triste ! lol Mais un jour ou l'autre, j'aurais forcément arrêté.

À défaut de cela, je créérai un compte sur si jamais j'écris des originaux qui ne sont pas acceptés, pour que vous puissiez profiter de mes écrits. Je mettrai le lien via ma homepage de . Mais il n'y aura pas forcément de yaoi ...

Allez, après les tristes aveux, c'est parti pour la suite !

BISOUS À TOUS MES FANS !!!

Et bonne lecture !

Tohru

**Chapitre 5 partie 2**

¤ Ce soir, miraculeusement, la famille Dôméki sortit de chez elle en yukata. De surcroît, elle était de bonne humeur.

La ville était joyeuse. Des lucioles japonaises avaient été installées et elles donnaient au quartier quelque chose de magique ...

Dôméki arriva à l'entrée de la fête. Et la première personne qu'il vit fit un petit brun en yukata. Il était d'une joie immense. Il ne put tenir en place et vint les voir. ¤

Watanuki : Vous avez fait vite ! Je viens d'arriver moi aussi !

Dôméki, dans l'ombre d'un sourire : Mitsuki était très pressée.

¤ Elle sautillait sur place. ¤

Watanuki, se penchant à sa hauteur : Wouaaaaaaaah ce que tu es belle !

Mitsuki : Merciiiiii ! Si ze me suis fait belle c'est pour toi Hiro !

¤ Et elle embrassa sa joue.

Comme Watanuki ne s'y attendait pas, il rougit instantanément ...

Dôméki aussi, mais il dissimula très vite ses sentiments. ¤

Watanuki : Ca me fait très plaisir !...

Mitsuki : Hi hi hi !

Dôméki : Vous aussi vous vous êtes mis sur votre trente-et-un.

Watanuki, regardant son yukata qu'il avait tout juste acheté pour l'occasion : Ah !... oui, c'est la première fois que nous nous voyons en dehors de chez nous, je me suis dit que je devais être correct ...

Dôméki : Entrons avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde. Profitons du calme.

Watanuki : Vous avez raison. Allons-y.

¤ Dôméki le devança et, en passant devant, il frôla sa hanche. Bien que ce geste soit involontaire, il eut le don de faire chauffer les joues de Watanuki ... ¤

Watanuki, la tête tournant : _... euuuh ..._

¤ Puis il finit par les rejoindre hâtivement.

µµµµµµ

Les deux adultes, tenant Mitsuki par la main, ne disaient un seul mot.

Pourtant ils étaient très heureux de se voir et leur première envie en venant était de parler de choses et d'autres, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de faire. Mais il était sûr que l'endroit n'était pas le mieux pour avoir une conversation plus ... privée.

Ils étaient mêlés à la masse et tout cela n'avait rien de très intime.

Watanuki était excité de passer ce moment avec Dôméki. C'était un rêve qui se réalisait pour lui. S'il lui tenait la main, ç'aurait presque été pareil pour lui. Car même s'il savait que l'amour n'était pas là, il savait qu'il allait passer une soirée unique.

Dôméki lui n'était pas mécontent de cette sortie à la fête foraine. Il n'en avait pas fait depuis si longtemps. Il était déshormais de retour en adolescence. Il était détendu. Mais sa raison le faisait réfléchir ... il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il devait rester adulte, comme il l'avait toujours été jusqu'ici avec Watanuki.

Mitsuki s'amusait beaucoup à la fête. Elle courait partout et regardait les différentes attractions avec grand intérêt. Il y avait des magiciens, des jeux, des animations de tous genres ...

Mitsuki avait gagné un ballon. C'était son premier lot, et elle en était très fière ...

Il y avait mêmes des attractions pour les plus grands. D'ailleurs, ils arrivèrent au tir à la carabine.

Et Watanuki avait, à sa grande surprise, flashé sur quelque chose ...

C'était un lot plutôt inattendu ... c'était un petit harmonica ( vous croyez pas que ça allait ête une pelcuhe ? Eh ben non ! XD C'est mignon mais ça colle pas trop avec le contexte ... ils seraient au lycée j'aurais osé ! XD Mais pas là ... ).

Watanuki se demandait vraiment comment un lot d'une valeur aussi grande pouvait se trouver ici, même si c'était le premier prix ... ¤

Forain qui tient le stand : Il vous tente cet harmonica hein ?

Watanuki : Euh ... je n'ai jamais de la chance au jeu ! Je suis un peu maladroit ...

Dôméki, interpelé : ...

Forain : Mais ce soir, tous les coups sont permis ! Essayez vous verrez !

Watanuki : Je suis désolé, je... Bonne soirée !

¤ Il partit rejoindre Dôméki le plus vite possible ...

... alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers le stand. ¤

Dôméki : Vous pouvez garder Mitsuki une minute ?

Watanuki, surpris : Bien sûr !... euh ...

¤ L'adulte aborda le forain avec détermination ... ¤

Dôméki : Je vais tenter l'harmonica.

Forain : L'harmonica ?! Êtes-vous sûr ?!

Dôméki : Parfaitement.

Watanuki, prenant une belle teinte rouge : ...euuuh...

¤ Dôméki n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Cette fois impossible de se contrôler.

Il prit la carabine et visa la cible la plus compliquée ... ¤

Watanuki, sur le cul : ...

¤ Mitsuki, de sa petite taille, lui tendait les bras ... ¤

Watanuki, la soulevant : Tu veux le voir ?

Mitsuki : Voui !

¤ Il installa la petite fille sur ses épaules. Celle-ci put regarder son père avec ses grands yeux intéressés.

Elle se mit à frapper dans ses mains pour l'encourager. ¤

Mitsuki : Allez Papaaaaaaa !!!

¤ Elle rit un peu. ¤

Mitsuki : Mon Papa c'est le plus fort !

Watanuki : ...

¤ La cible était très dure à atteindre. Il y avait plusieurs anneaux alignés, tous de plus en plus petits selon la distance, le but étant qu'il fasse sonner la clochette cachée derrière l'anneau le plus petit. ¤

Mitsuki : Allez Papaaaaaaaaa !!!

¤ Dôméki se concentrait. Maintenant qu'il s'était donné en spectacle, il avait intérêt à le gagner cet harmonica. ¤

Dôméki : _Maintenant ..._

¤ D'un coup sec, il tira la balle ... ¤

**Ting !!!**

Dôméki : _Je n'ai pas perdu la main._

Watanuki, comme deux ronds de flan : ...

Mitsuki : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!

¤ Mitsuki était vraiment très très fière ...

Le forain put lui remettre, comme prévu, l'harmonica ... ¤

Dôméki, mal à l'aise : Tenez. J'ai vu que vous étiez intéressé par ça.

Watanuki, rougissant : ... euh ...

¤ Il prend l'harmonica. ¤

Watanuki, levant les yeux : Merci !

Dôméki : De rien.

¤ La petite crevette souriait comme un tétard.

Dôméki tendit ses bras vers elle, puis elle changea d'épaules en un tour de main.

La petite famille fit le tour de la fête foraine avec Watanuki, qui se tuait à essayer de jouer un petit morceau d'harmonica ... ¤

Dôméki : Vous n'avez pas l'oreille musicale.

Watanuki : Euh...Mais si ! C'est juste que j'y arrive pas mais un jour j'y arriverai !

¤ Dôméki esquissa un demi-sourire ...

Ainsi la soirée passa, et minuit arrivait ...

C'était l'heure du feu d'artifice, et tout le monde était réuni.

Ils étaient serrés comme des sardines dans le petit espace délimité par les organisateurs de la fête.

Ils avaient reussi à se dégotter une place à l'avant et Mitsuki, entre les deux hommes, leur tenait la main. Elle sautillait sur place ... ¤

Mitsuki : C'est quand qu'ça commeeeeeence ?!

Dôméki : Bientôt, sois patiente.

Mitsuki, s'ennuyant ferme : .....................................................................................................

Watanuki : Et si tu chantais en attendant ? Ca fait passer le temps !

Mitsuki : ...

Watanuki : Ca va arriver ...

Mitsuki : C'est loooong ...

Dôméki : C'est les choses qu'on attend le plus longtemps qui sont les meilleures à voir.

Mitsuki : ...

¤ Elle fit une petite moue boudeuse.  
Cette fois-ci, pas moyen de la raisonner. ¤

Watanuki : ¤soupir¤

Dôméki : Ce n'est pas parce que tu boudes que ça va arriver tout de suite !

Mitsuki : Mais ze veux voiiiiiiir !

**BAM !!!**

¤ D'un seul coup, Mitsuki se boucha les oreilles. Ce son lui avait fait très peur, et très mal aux oreilles ... Ce fut seulement quand elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle vit une poussière d'étoile colorée décorer le ciel.

Elle brillait de mille feux. C'était comme de la magie. Non, c'était de la magie.

La petite fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux ... elle était surmergée par les petites étincelles ... ¤

Watanuki : Enfin !

Dôméki : Hum.

Watanuki, émerveillé : ...

Dôméki : Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas vu de feu d'artifice depuis au moins dix ans.

Watanuki, se tournant vivement vers lui : C'est vrai ?

Dôméki : Oui, j'étais un peu plus jeune que vous ... mais c'est un mauvais souvenir parce que je m'étais fait plaquer par ma première petite-amie.

Watanuki, refroidi : Ah.

¤ En son fort intérieur, Watanuki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer d'imaginer le nombre de conquêtes que son employeur avait dû amener chez lui. Inconsciement, ça le stressait.

Dôméki sourit. Cette réaction le fit un peu rire. ¤

Dôméki : Mais maintenant je me retrouve avec vous, et avec ma fille. Je suis en bonne compagnie.

Watanuki, rougissant un peu : ...

¤ L'adulte se laissait plonger dans les mélanges de couleurs vives, tout comme sa fille. Il admirait le travail méticuleux de la personne qui avait préparé ce feu d'artifice.

Watanuki aussi entrait dans cette sphère magique. Regarder ce spectacle avec Dôméki lui faisait tellement de bien ... il se sentait dans un autre monde.

Dans un rêve éveillé.

Dôméki sentit comme une chaleur qui se laissait transporter vers lui.

Celle de Watanuki.

Leurs épaules se frôlèrent, et le dos de leurs mains se percutèrent ...

Surpris, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. ¤

Watanuki, vraiment confus : Je suis désolé !

Dôméki, mal à l'aise : Non, ce n'est rien ...

¤ Le visage rougissant de Watanuki semblait être plus lumineux que les artifices colorés. Sa peau resplendissait, ses grands yeux bleus, tels deux saphirs, reflétaient les rayons de lune masqués par les feux d'artifices, ses lèvres se teintaient du rose des fleurs de cerisier ...

Il avait un ange en face de lui.

Et cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir amoureux. Il en était inconscient, mais il sentait son corps s'envelopper de la chaleur que le jeune homme dégageait, son odeur lui montait à la tête, ...

Sans en avoir conscience, il mêla son regard au sien ...

Il était totalement envoûté ...

Il ne faisait plus attention à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Petit à petit, il se pencha vers le visage de Watanuki. Ce dernier était pétrifié ...

Leurs souffles se rencontrèrent soudainement, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent ...

Dôméki ouvrit sa bouche, dans le but de s'emparer des lèvres de l'adolescent ... ¤

Mitsuki : WOUAAAAAAAH !!! Y EN A PLEIN À LA FOIS !!!

¤ Retour sur Terre.

Dôméki se redressa directement pour apercevoir le bouquet final.

Watanuki, lui, avait la tête qui tournait ... ¤

Watanuki, arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrive : ...

¤ Les gens étaient émerveillés devant un tel spectacle.

Watanuki et Dôméki n'en firent aucun cas. Ils le fixaient sans l'admirer.

Dôméki, tourmenté par cette tentative qui allait être fructueuse, est totalement bouleversé. Toutes ces analogies qu'il faisait entre Watanuki et une potentielle femme le troublaient, pour ne pas dire qu'elles l'effrayaient ...

Quant à Watanuki, il rêvait les yeux ouverts. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment Dôméki avait eu l'idée de s'approcher si près de lui, au point de réussir à lui faire imaginer le goût et la douceur de ses lèvres. Si le jeune homme avait eu plus de courage, il l'aurait volontiers aidé à l'embrasser ... ¤

Mitsuki : PAPA, HIRO !!! C'EST TROP BIEEEEEEEN !!!

¤ Dôméki lui sourit, Watanuki en fit de même.

Mais la petite fille sentait le malaise qui régnait entre ses deux accompagnateurs.

Elle se contenta de tourner la tête et de se plonger dans le feu d'artifice si coloré.

µµµµµµ

Les deux hommes tenaient Mitsuki par la main en rentrant à la maison ... ¤

Mitsuki, dans un enthousiasme sans limite : Et après, eh ben ça fait plein de couleurs !!! On dirait des p'tites fées !!! On y retournera hein !?!

Dôméki : Oui, on y retournera.

Watanuki :Je pourrais même venir, si tu veux !

Dôméki, son coeur s'accélérant : Oui ... n'hésitez pas à revenir la prochaine fois qu'il y aura des festivités.

Watanuki, rougissant : J'en serai ravi !

Mitsuki : Vouiiiiii moi ze veux que Hiro eh ben qu'il vient avec nous à TOUS les feux d'artifice !!!

Watanuki, finalement cramoisi : Eh bien, c'est...

Dôméki : Hiro-kun ne pourra pas toujours venir, tu sais.

Mitsuki : Maiiiiiiis euh pourquoiiiiii ?! Moi ze veuuuuuux !!!

Watanuki : Ha ha ha ha ... je me débrouillerai pour venir à chaque fois, d'accord ?...

Dôméki, mitigé : ...

¤ Il lui avait proposé de venir avec eux pour les festivités.

Mais à cause de l'incident de tout à l'heure ... il ne sait tellement quoi penser.

Il ne veut pas que cela se reproduise. Si jamais il en venait à se jeter sur Watanuki, de lourdes conséquences lui pèseraient. Quelle sera la réaction de Watanuki ? Et celle de Mitsuki ? Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner une telle erreur. Si cela arrivait, il ne pourait jamais se rattrapper ...

Il avait mal au coeur. Quelle frustration que de dissimuler des sentiments aussi forts ...

Vivement qu'il s'en débarrasse, pour que sa relation avec Watanuki n'aie rien d'ambigü.

Et pourtant, même si cette tentative de baiser semblait louche, Watanuki ne s'inquiétait guère. Il était même très détendu, plus enthousiaste que jamais.

Heureusement qu'il ne s'alarme pas. ¤

Watanuki : Bien, je vais rentrer ...

¤ Dôméki, qui était plongé dans une intense réflexion, se rendit compte qu'il étaient arrivés à destination.

À sa montre, il était déjà plus de minuit. Mais il n'avait pas sommeil. Mitsuki non plus, elle était excitée comme une puce.

Et à vrai dire, maintenant qu'il s'était raisonné à propos de la vision que Watanuki, il serait capable de n'importe quoi pour garder ce dernier près de lui ne serait-ce qu'une minute. ¤

Dôméki : Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas d'un café ?

Watanuki : À l'heure qu'il est ?

¤ Il rit un peu ...

C'est sûr que c'était un peu anachronique comme proposition ... ¤

Dôméki : Excusez-moi, c'est l'habitude ... plutôt un thé alors ?

Watanuki : C'aurait été avec plaisir mais il est peut-être un peu tard pour ça ...

Mitsuki, sautillant : J'ai pas sommeil ! Regarde !

Watanuki, souriant : Je vois ça ...

Dôméki : Personne n'a sommeil. Autant en profiter. Alors, que décidez-vous ?

Watanuki, ne pouvant plus résister : Eh bien, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix !

¤ Devant le sourire de Watanuki, Dôméki savait qu'il n'acceptait pas pour leur faire plaisir, mais bien parce qu'il en avait envie.

Et cela lui mit du baume au coeur. ¤

Dôméki, tentant de se calmer : Rentrons vite alors.

¤ Toute la petite famille entra dans la maison ...

µµµµµµ

Watanuki entra chez lui, il était presque deux heures.

Ils avaient enchaîné les scènes de rires chez Dôméki. Mitsuki n'en ratait pas une, car si elle ne cmprenait pas toujours ce que disait les adultes, elle rajoutait toujours son grain de sel. Son intelligence et sa naïveté enfantine donnait toute sa saveur à la discussion.

Il ne regrettait vraiment pas la soirée qu'il avait passé. Et il espérait même recommencer.

Il ne prit pas le temps de ranger son yukata et, en sous-vêtements, il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Il faisait trop chaud pour qu'il ait besoin de ramener les couvertures sur lui.

Et rien que de repenser au souffle de Dôméki sur ses lèvres ...

...

Il en avait des bouffées de chaleur.

Il se refaisait la scène, encore et encore.

Et, envoûté par ce souvenir charnel, il s'en dormit ...

... et rêva de Dôméki.

µµµµµµ

Dôméki dormait profondément, enfin si l'on peut le dire.

Il grognait un peu dans son sommeil ... ¤

_**Watanuki, dans un soupir :**__** Dôméki-saaan ...**_

Dôméki, se redressant d'un seul coup : !!!...

¤ Il suait, sa respiration s'hatelait.

Il réalisa la portée de son rêve ... ¤

Dôméki, passant du rouge au blanc : ...

¤ Il se souvint de tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Et si il avait été plutôt excité sur le moment, il se refroidit tout de suite en y repensant.

Dans sa tête, il sentait résonner un coup de sang violent. ¤

Dôméki, se levant avec des cernes sous les yeux : ...

¤ Il n'arrivait plus à penser à quoique ce soit.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clé.

Il se remémorait tout le rêve en détail ...

Il devait se remettre les esprits en ordre ...

Une fois nu, il fit violemment couler l'eau froide. Elle frappait son corps, et le ramenait à la réalité ... ¤

Mitsuki, derrière la porte : Papa, pourquoi t'es dans la salle de baiiiiiiiiiiin ?

¤ En entendant la voix de sa fille, il se sentit vraiment sale.

Faire ce genre de rêve n'était plus de son âge, et le faire à propos d'un homme en était à vomir ... ¤

Dôméki : Va te coucher ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

Mitsuki : D'accooooord !

¤ Elle partit.

Et au fond de lui, il en était soulagé.

Jamais il ne faut qu'elle découvre cette attirance malsaine qu'il a pour son employé.

Sinon ...

...

µµµµµµ

Malgré cette douche froide qu'il l'avait réveillé, Dôméki était encore brassé par son rêve.

Il montait les escaliers, dans la ferme intention de se rendormir et vite oublier tout ça ... ¤

Mitsuki : Papa.

¤ Il se tourna, et la vit avec de grands yeux tristes, serrant une peluche dans ses bras ... ¤

Dôméki : Je t'ai dit d'aller dormir !...

Mitsuki, avec de grands yeux tristes : ...

Dôméki : Mitsuki ...

¤ Il partit la voir et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. ¤

Dôméki : Je vais bien.

Mitsuki : ... tu es triste ...

Dôméki : Non, pas du tout ...

Mitsuki : Pourquoi tu me dis pas pourquoi t'es triste ?...

Dôméki : Ecoute Mitsuki ... Papa a fait un cauchemar ... mais ce n'est rien d'accord ?

Mitsuki : Mais ... mais les grands font pas de cauchemars ...

Dôméki : Si, si ... Mais je suis assez grand pour m'en remettre.

Mitsuki : ...

Dôméki : ... allez, je t'emmène dans ta chambre ...

¤ Il prit la petite par la main, et partit la border pour qu'elle puisse passer une bonne nuit.

Mais Dôméki, enfermé dans sa chambre, était dans l'impossibilité de se rendormir ...

µµµµµµ

Onze heures le matin. Dôméki et Mitsuki avait fini de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Si Dôméki était fatigué, Mitsuki était en pleine forme. D'ailleurs, elle fut une vraie petite gloutonne à table.

Maintenant, ils regardaient un peu la télévision. Le Dimanche était particulier puisque c'était le seul jour où ils regardaient la télévision ensemble ( et que Dôméki n'avait pas de réticence à propos de la télévision surtout ... ).

Et c'est à ce moment précis que le téléphone sonna.

Etonné de cet appel, Dôméki laissa sa fille devant le poste pour décrocher. ¤

Dôméki : Allô ?

Noriko : Shizuka ?

Dôméki : Bonjour maman. Ce n'est pas souvent que tu m'appelles le Dimanche.

Noriko : Je ne veux pas de tes phrases toutes faites, Shizuka.

Dôméki, qui le sent déjà mal : ...

¤ Le ton employé par sa mère était grave.

Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Cela était si rare qu'elle soit aussi en colère.

Agacée oui, mais en colère non. ¤

Dôméki : Que se passe-t-il ?

Noriko : C'est à moi de te poser cette question.

Dôméki : ...

Noriko : ...

Dôméki : ...

Noriko : Etais-tu à la fête foraine hier soir ?

Dôméki : Oui. Mitsuki voulait absolument voir les feux d'atifice. Pourquoi ?

Noriko : Tu n'étais qu'avec Mitsuki ?

Dôméki : ...

Noriko : J'avais appelé une jeune femme qui devait venir à ta rencontre. Une femme fière, honnête, raisonnable. Quelqu'un qui te convenait parfaitement. Elle s'appelait Hana Tsubaki.

Dôméki, impassible : Je ne l'ai pas croisée.

Noriko, crispée : PEU IMPORTE !!!

¤ Ce cri était inhabituel.

La dernière et seule fois qu'il l'avait entendu datait d'au moins 15 ans.

Il paniquait totalement. ¤

Noriko : Je l'ai eue hier soir en pleurs. La pauvre fille ...

Dôméki : C'est de ta faute. Tu ne devrais pas arranger des coups comme cela, tu ne fais que blesser ces femmes et rien d'autre.

Noriko : C'EST TOI SEUL QUI L'A BLESSEE !!!

Dôméki, franchement agacé : ...

Noriko : Elle était traumatisé en me disant ce qu'elle avait vu.

Dôméki : Vu ? Comment ça ?

¤ "Ce qu'elle avait vu."

Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça ... ¤

Noriko, la voix tremblante : ... elle t'a trouvé ... pendant le feu d'artifice ...

Dôméki, inquiet : ...

Noriko : ... elle t'a vu avec Mitsuki, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et bien heureusement sinon elle aurait été encore plus horrifiée ...

Dôméki, les yeux écarquillés, ravalant sa salive : ...

Noriko : ... elle m'a dit que tu étais ... avec un jeune homme ... et que tu ... que tu étais ... sur le point de ... de ... l'embrasser ...

¤ Non.

Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Non ... ¤

Noriko : ... je ne peux pas imaginer ça ... toi, homosexuel ... quelle honte !! Tu as une fille de 3 ans, bientôt 4, et tu oses faire une chose aussi répugnante devant elle !?!

Dôméki, ferme : Ce n'était pas moi.

Noriko : ...

Dôméki : Elle a dû se tromper de personne.

Noriko : Elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle a vu beaucoup de photos de toi !

Dôméki : Elle ne m'a jamais vu en vrai.

Noriko : Et comment veux-tu justifier que tu n'étais pas fautif dans cette histoire ?! Tu n'as pas de preuves !!!

Dôméki : Et toi non plus.

Noriko, le souffle coupé : ...

Dôméki : Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire de telles absurdités ...

Noriko : SHIZUKA !!!

¤ Il lui raccrocha au nez.

...

Il ne le supportait plus.

Il ne supportait plus tout ça.

Devoir endurer son amour insensé pour un homme, et de surcroît un adolescent, avec tous les inconvénients que cela engendrait.

Le cacher continuellement, et se sentir en faute quoiqu'il fasse.

Mais aussi, il devait supporter d'être traîté de personne "répugnante" et "honteux" par sa propre mère. Même s'il pensait lui-même que ses sentiments étaient dégoûtants, il refusait qu'une autre personne que lui-même le lui dise.

Pour le coup, il se sentait plus victime que fautif.

...

Tout ça était trop compliqué pour lui. C'était un problème impossible à résoudre.

Il restait pétrifié devant le téléphone ...

Puis il sentit deux petites secousses au bas de sa veste.

C'était Mitsuki, qui le fixait avec tristesse.

Elle tendit les bras vers lui. ¤

Dôméki : ...

Mitsuki, les larmes aux yeux : ...

Dôméki, la voix feutrée : Mitsuki ...

¤ Il s'accroupit, et la serra contre lui.

Tous deux se câlinaient ...

Et si Mitsuki ne savait pas pourquoi son papa allait si mal, elle voulait au moins le consoler ... ¤

**Tsuzuku**

Hi hi hi, quelle sadique je fais ... XD

Une review ?


	7. Chapter 6

Boooooonjour tout le monde !!!

... sans rancune pour la fin horrible de l'autre fois ? lol

C'est moi Tohru donc ! Comment ça va ?

Vous êtes prêts ??? Impatients ??? Après avoir vu que j'avais coupé méchant ??? XD Et à quel point je vous ai fait attendre ?... ToT

Alors VOICI LA SUITE !!!

BISOUUUUUS À TOUUUUUUUS !!!

Et, le plus important : bonne lecture !

Tohru

**Chapitre 6**

¤ L'été passa.

Dôméki n'avait plus eu de rendez-vous avec de quelconque femme. L'incident avait rendue la famille froide avec Shizuka. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis sa dernière conversation avec sa mère. Alors qu'en général cela lui convenait très bien, il dût avouer qu'il se sentait un peu seul.

Ses relations avec Watanuki étaient restées amicales, et ses sentiments amoureux refoulés ( oooh leuuuh névrosééé euh ! XD Pardon, je viens d'étudier Freud en philo ... traumatisant ) se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Il faisait très attention à ce qu'il faisait, et s'il avait eu comme résolution de l'inviter moins souvent, Mitsuki avait toujours le dernier mot et Watanuki passait le plus clair de son temps chez les Dôméki ...

19 Septembre.

Les prémices de l'automne laissaient tomber ses premières feuilles, mais le froid n'était pas encore arrivé.

Il était quatre heures et Watanuki, un paquet cadeau sous le bras, sonna à la porte des Dôméki ...

On lui ouvrit aussitôt. ¤

Dôméki : Hiro-kun. Bonjour.

Watanuki, tout sourire : Bonjour !

¤ Il se serrèrent la main.

S'il le pouvait, Dôméki tirerait sur le bras de Watanuki pour le faire tomber dans ses bras. Il en avait l'envie la plus puissante ...

Il se sentit tout de suite mal ... ¤

Mitsuki, se mettant bien entre eux : Hiroooooo !!!

Watanuki, lâchant la main de Dôméki : Mitsuki ! Tu es ravissante aujourd'hui !

¤ En effet, elle portait une jolie petite robe bleue avec des collants bleus. ¤

Mitsuki : C'est mon papa qui me l'a donnée, regarde !

¤ Elle tourna sur elle-même très vite pour offrir son plus beau sourire à son Hiro qu'elle aimait tant. ¤

Mitsuki : Ze suis grande maintenant ! Alors maintenant ze m'habille comme une grande !

Watanuki : Mais oui ! C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Tu as quel âge aujourd'hui ?

Mitsuki, comptant sur ses doigts progressivement : Uuuun...deuuuux...troiiiiis... Quatre ans !

Watanuki, super mignon : Mais tu es vraiment grande alors !

Mitsuki : Vouiiiii ! Et ze sais compter zusqu'à **dix** !

Watanuki : Wouaaaaah ! C'est bien ça ! Tu es très intelligente !

Mitsuki, s'armant de ses dix petits doigts : Et regarde comment ze sais bien compter ! Uuuun...deuuuuux...troiiiiiis...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Watanuki et sa fille s'entendaient à merveille. Et les voir ensemble l'attendrissait ...

... l'angoissait ...

Il fronça les sourcils, ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, calmé. ¤

Dôméki : Allons nous installer, le goûter est prêt.

Watanuki, se relevant : Oui ! On arrive !...

Mitsuki, très contente : ... Dix !!! T'as vu comment z'ai bien compté ?!

¤ Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois à table, face à un joli gâteau à la mousse de fraise toute rose.

Mitsuki gesticulait dans sa chaise face aux quatre bougies qui étaient devant elles.

Les deux hommes attendaient le moment crucial où elle allait souffler. Mais rien que pour les embêter, elle patientait, patientait, ... ¤

Dôméki : Souffle vite, les bougies fondent ...

Mitsuki : Hi hi hi !

¤ Puis elle souffla enfin, et fit disparaître les petits flambeaux qui ne brûlaient que pour elle. ¤

Watanuki et Dôméki : Wouaaaaaaaah !

Dôméki : Bravo Mitsuki.

Watanuki : Bravo !

Mitsuki : C'était trop fastoche ...

¤ Watanuki rit aux éclats devant la petite mine de l'enfant, tandis que Dôméki se contentait d'un sourire, comme à son habitude. ¤

Watanuki : Regarde, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

¤ Il lui tendit un paquet cadeau plat, et rectangulaire.

Tout de suite, Mitsuki était très enthousiaste à la vue du cadeau.

Elle le prit à pleines mains et n'attendit pas une seconde pour déchirer le papier. ¤

Mitsuki, très heureuse : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!

¤ C'était un grand livre avec d'immenses images colorées.

Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir et de regarder les belles illustrations avec de grandes billes marrons ...

Ainsi que le texte, très simple, qu'elle essayait de lire ... ¤

Dôméki : Merci pour tout. Je suis sûr que ça lui fait plaisir.

Watanuki : Elle aime beaucoup qu'on lui lise des histoires, et je l'ai choisi spécialement pour qu'elle apprenne à lire. Les mots sont très simples. Vous pourrez l'aider à apprendre à lire.

Dôméki : Elle lit déjà quelques hiraganas. Mais elle a encore du mal avec les katakanas ... et elle ne sait lire aucun nom.

Watanuki : Ce n'est pas donné à tous les enfants de lire aussi tôt ! Mais j'avais vu qu'elle s'intéressait à la lecture de très près ... Elle regarde toujours le texte quand je lui lis des livres.

Dôméki : C'est vrai.

¤ Watanuki lui sourit.

Tous deux se tournent vers elle, et la regardent lire. ¤

Mitsuki, concentrée : ...neeekoooo-noooo-koooo...noooo...ooootooo-saaaannnn...

¤ Elle se tourne vers son père. ¤

Mitsuki, montrant le symbole à Dôméki : Papaaa ! C'est quoi çaaaa ?

Dôméki : C'est "wa".

Mitsuki : Merci !...........waaaaaaaa...

Watanuki : Elle es précoce.

Dôméki : Oui. J'ai peur qu'elle s'ennuie à l'école ...

Watanuki, interpelé : Ah ? Parce qu'elle va aller à l'école l'année prochaine ?

Dôméki : Oui, je pense qu'elle a besoin de s'habituer à l'extérieur maintenant. Elle est fragile et très sensible à ce qui l'entoure ... c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle est si intelligente. Je ne sais pas si les autres enfants l'accepteront, ils sont durs entre eux ... mais il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'amis en cours de route, et quoiqu'il arrive je serais toujours là pour elle.

Watanuki, se faisant un peu grave : ...

Mitsuki : ¤bâille¤

¤ Elle referme le livre. ¤

Mitsuki : Hiro, Papa, vous disez quoi ?...

¤ Il était vrai que la discussion n'était pas très joyeuse pour un anniversaire ... ¤

Dôméki : On te regardait lire, ma puce.

Watanuki : Tu es très douée.

Mitsuki, très fière : Ouaiiiiiiiiis ! Ze sais faire plein d'trucs ! Ze sais dessiner !!! Attends, z'ai fait un dessin de Papa tout à l'heure ...

¤ Elle descend de sa chaise et court vers l'entrée pour se diriger vers l'étage ... ¤

Dôméki, la suivant au pas de course : Eh Mitsuki ! Ne cours pas dans les escaliers !...

Watanuki, riant un peu : Je vous suis.

¤ Il traversa la maison et monta les escaliers juste derrière eux.

C'était la première fois qu'il allait voir les talents de dessinatrice de Mitsuki, et il avait vraiment hâte !

Il entra dans sa chambre, et vit un Dôméki un peu à l'écart, mal à l'aise ...

La petite fille lui tendit un dessin avec son grand sourire d'ange. ¤

Watanuki, le prenant : Fait voir ...

¤ Il le regarde bien ...

Il voit un cou fait d'un trait, qui soutient une très grosse tête recouverte de quelques cheveux plats ...

Il n'était pas très souriant et avait deux traits en guise d'yeux.

Watanuki sourit.

Pinça les lèvres ...

... ses épaules tremblèrent ...

Un petit rire commençait à envahir la salle. ¤

Dôméki, gêné : Hiro-kun ...

¤ L'adolescent explosa de rire. Il regardait Dôméki, puis le dessin, puis Dôméki, puis le dessin, ...

Il n'en pouvait plus. ¤

Watanuki, lui rendant parce qu'il ne pouvait plus le regarder : Il est très bien Mitsuki !... Très très bien !...

Mitsuki, perplexe devant les rires de Watanuki : ...

Watanuki, rouge : Pfffffff !!!

¤ Il avait du mal à comparer le si beau, si parfait Dôméki avec ce dessin caricatural de petite fille, qui ne manquait pourtant pas de vérité.

C'était mignon.

Mais aussi d'un humour sans nom. ¤

Mitsuki : C'est quoi qui est marrant ?...

Watanuki : Ce n'est rien, Mitsuki ... c'est que ... ton dessin est très ressemblant ... pffffff !

¤ Et il repartit pour une bonne tranche de rigolade.

Mitsuki se demandait vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

Mais elle fût emportée par la bonne humeur, et se mit à rire elle aussi.

Dôméki se sentit bien seul ... ¤

Dôméki : ...

¤ Finalement, il sourit un peu, avant de reprendre son sérieux. ¤

Dôméki : Tu veux montrer quelque chose d'autre à Hiro-kun ? D'autres...

¤ Il ressentit un brin de stupeur ... ¤

Dôméki : ...dessins ?

Mitsuki : Nan ! Ze veux manzer du GÂTEAU !!!

Watanuki, à son tour mal à l'aise : C'est vrai ! Nous n'avons toujours pas commencé à le manger ...

Mitsuki : Mais c'est pas grave hein Papa ?

Dôméki : Bien sûr que non. Allons manger.

Watanuki : Je suis sûr que le gâteau de ton papa est vraiment très bon !

Mitsuki : Vouiiiiiiiii !

¤ Il lança un petit regard ... tendre, au concerné.

Le coeur de Dôméki fit un bond, et chauffait sa poitrine ...

Puis, le pas léger, il suivit Watanuki, qui avait prit la main de Mitsuki pour descendre les escaliers ...

La fin de l'après-midi passa, et le père de famille avait trouvé que les heures avaient passé trop vite.

Il était 19 heures, et bien que l'invitation se soit prolongée pour Watanuki, Dôméki aurait voulu le garder plus longtemps, au moins pour le dîner. ¤

Dôméki : Qu'allez-vous faire ce soir ?

Watanuki : Eh bien ... je ne sais déjà pas ce que je vais me préparer à manger ...

¤ Est-ce que les rêves du grand brun s'exauceraient ?

Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à présent, et si sa fille n'avait pas montré le dessin, il n'aurait eu aucune réaction louche.

En plus, Mitsuki boudait à l'idée que l'invité parte.

L'occasion rêvée pour l'inviter. ¤

Dôméki : Je pensais que...

Watanuki, un adorable sourire au visage : Oui ?...

Dôméki : ... vous ...

¤ L'expression du jeune homme était si douce ...

Il ravala sa salive. ¤

Dôméki, fronçant les sourcils : ... vous pourriez ... prendre le dîner avec nous ?...

¤ Il l'avait dit.

Il l'avait dit, et fait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'invitait, mais cette fois il avait vraiment eu peur.

Watanuki rayonnait de bonheur à la proposition faite. ¤

Watanuki : C'est vraiment gentil de votre part !

Dôméki : Ca me fait plaisir.

¤ Alors que Watanuki reposa son manteau, Mitsuki poussa un cri thiomphant. ¤

Dôméki : Chut, Mitsuki ! Tu vas déranger les voisins !...

Mitsuki : Hi hi hi hiiiiiiii !

¤ Ainsi, ils passèrent le repas ensemble ...

Les rires étaient au rendez-vous, comme toujours quand Mitsuki est là. Elle aimait bien faire tourner les adultes en bourrique. Elle se sentait bien supérieure.

Mais le marchant de sable passait bien tôt, et ses paupières devinrent lourdes ...

Elle bâilla longuement en laissant tomber sa tête ... ¤

Dôméki, se levant : Ah, c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher ...

Mitsuki : ... mais z'ai pas sommeil ...

Dôméki, la soulevant dans ses bras : Ca, c'est ce qu'on dit ! Allez hop, au lit !

Watanuki : Je peux venir ?

Dôméki, mal à l'aise : ...

Mitsuki, armée d'yeux de cocker : Dis oui Papaaaaaaa ...

Dôméki, ne pouvant refuser : Oui, il n'y a pas de problème ...

¤ Watanuki sourit, et monta pour la deuxième fois à l'étage. Mais il n'entra pas tout de suite.

Dans la chambre, Dôméki voulut aider la petite fille à mettre son pyjama, mais cette dernière ne voulait pas. ¤

Mitsuki : Attends Papa ! Ze peux le faire !...

¤ Elle prit son pantalon et voulut entrer un pied dedans ...

... mais elle bascula, et tomba sur les fesses. ¤

Dôméki, souriant un peu : Tu es une grande fille mais tu y arriveras mieux quand tu seras plus grande encore ...

Mitsuki : Mais...

Dôméki : Chuuuut ! C'est pas grave !...

¤ Il prit donc le pyjama et lui enfila ... ¤

Watanuki, derrière la porte : Je peux entrer ?

Dôméki : Oui, allez-y ...

¤ Il fit un pas dans la petite chambre ...

Une Mitsuki au lit et un Dôméki en tailleur à son chevet l'attendaient.

Dôméki regarda le jeune homme, puis ses yeux retombèrent sur sa fille. ¤

Dôméki : Fais de beaux rêves, ma puce.

Mitsuki : Diiiiis !

Dôméki : Oui ?

Mitsuki : Je veux que toi et Hiro lisez mon livre !

¤ Ah. Nouveauté.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Lire une histoire avec Watanuki pour Mitsuki ... cela raisonnait comme "couple" à ses oreilles. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait mitigé entre son amour et sa raison.

Finalement, sa fille aimait lui tendre des pièges ... à croire qu'elle voulait vraiment que son père finisse homo. ¤

Watanuki : Moi je suis d'accord ... mais je ne sais pas si vous, Dôméki-san, vous ...

¤ Aux yeux de Dôméki, Watanuki était vraiment innocent. Ne se rendait-il pas compte de l'ambigüité que cela pouvait avoir ?

... ou cherchait-il la confusion ?...

... à le séduire ?...

Cette idée lui paraissait impossible. Pourtant elle traversa son esprit, et son coeur battait une incessante chamade en imaginant cette situation.

Mais de toute façon, jamais cela n'arriverait. Alors il n'avait pas à se faire des idées ... ¤

Dôméki : Pourquoi pas. Venez par ici.

¤ Il lui fit une place à côté de lui. Watanuki se baissa pour s'installer à tailleur à proximité de son amoureux. Il aimait sentir sa chaleur envahir son corps et respirer son odeur langoureuse ...

Dôméki ressentait la même chose. Son coeur réagit au contact de son genoux sur la jambe de son invité ... Sa main tremblait à l'idée de prendre la sienne.

Au lieu de cela, il s'empara du livre qui était posé sur la table de chevet. Doucement, il l'ouvrit ... ¤

Dôméki, jetant un coup d'oeil à Watanuki : Je commence ?

Watanuki, d'une voix douce : Allez-y.

Dôméki : D'accord ...

¤ Il râcla légèrement sa gorge, puis de sa grosse voix grave il commença. ¤

Dôméki : Dans un royaume lointain, chez le prince, vivait un petit chat qui buvait trop de lait. Le papa du petit chat le grondait, parce qu'il n'y en avait plus pour sa soeur et son frère le matin.

Mitsuki : Hi hi hi hiii !

Dôméki, passant le livre à Watanuki, timidement : Tenez ...

Watanuki, le récupérant : Merci.

¤ Il éclaircit sa voix à son tour. ¤

Watanuki : Un matin, le petit chat se leva, mais sa soeur et son frère avaient tout bu !

Mitsuki : Ooooh ...

Watanuki : Il décida d'aller voir la vache pour lui demander du lait, mais elle n'en avait plu, et il fallait la traire ! Mais le petit chat voulait du lait.

¤ Il lui rendit le livre, et Dôméki continua à son tour, alors que Watanuki le regardait avec ses yeux doux ... ¤

Dôméki, ravalant sa salive : Merci ...

¤ Ils continuèrent à lire, mais la petite s'endormit vite ... ¤

Watanuki : Ah ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Elle était tombée dans un sommeil profond, que rien ni personne ne pouvait troubler.

Les deux hommes, attendris par la scène, se laissèrent envahir par l'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour la petite fille.

Puis ils se regardèrent tous les deux, avec tout autant de tendresse ... tout comme un couple le ferait à un moment comme celui-ci.

Watanuki se remémora cette soirée à la fête foraine. Cette soirée où ils étaient si proches ... si proches qu'ils auraient pu faire confondre leurs lèvres ...

Il y avait cru, cette soirée-là. Et il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Depuis, il se disait qu'il était peut-être possible de séduire Dôméki.

C'est pour cela qu'il refusait de détouner le regard, maintenant qu'il le tenait. Il allait le garder rien que pour lui.

Mitsuki dormait ... elle ne se rendra compte de rien. Et de toute façon, elle le saura un jour ou l'autre ...

Il posa une main sur le sol, à côté du flanc de son voisin, et ancra son regard dans le sien.

Il esquissait un petit sourire un peu carnassier face au malaise qu'affichait ce dernier.

Il s'en approcha si lentement, qu'on ne pouvait savoir s'il s'avançait vraiment.

Il tenait à savourer ce moment ...

L'estomac de Dôméki fit un saut périlleux, en imaginant une possible initiative de sa part. ¤

Dôméki, rougissant un peu : Je crois que... nous devons la laisser dormir.

Watanuki, s'arrêtant : ...

¤ Game over.

Son humeur gourmande déserta son visage, qui redevint enfantin. ¤

Watanuki, se levant avec Dôméki : Oui. Elle a eu une bonne journée, mais une journée épuisante, n'est-ce pas ?

Dôméki : Elle était trop excitée aujourd'hui.

Watanuki : Comme tous les enfants dont c'est l'anniversaire !

¤ Ils sortirent de la chambre, en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil sur leur petite belle au bois dormant ...

µµµµµµ

Ils descendirent les escaliers tout doucement, puis s'installent sur le canapé, dans le salon.

Il y faisait bon, et même si les amoureux s'endormaient, ils voulaient profiter de la présence de l'un et de l'autre ...

Watanuki surtout voulait en profiter. Il était enfin seul avec lui ...

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien ... jusqu'à ce que Dôméki évoque le sujet qui fâche. ¤

Dôméki : Vous travaillez en ce moment ?

Watanuki : Oui, je me prépare aux examens pour faire sciences humaines cette année encore ...

Dôméki : Vous ne vous laissez pas abattre, c'est bien.

Watanuki : Je me sens prêt cette fois ! Il n'y a pas de raison que je ne réussisse pas ! Je me suis entraîné à fond quand j'avais du temps libre !

Dôméki : Peut-être auriez-vous voulu plus de temps pour vous entraîner ... il s'agit de vos études et je l'aurais confiée à ma tante quelques jours si besoin, ce n'était pas un problème ...

Watanuki : Non non. Je suis heureux que vous m'accordiez autant de confiance.

¤ À ses mots, il sourit tendrement. ¤

Watanuki : Les meilleurs moments que je passais étaient avec Mitsuki ...

¤ Il ferma les yeux ...

... et jeta son regard langoureux vers Dôméki ... ¤

Watanuki : Et surtout avec vous ...

¤ Lentement, il glissa une main vers celle de Dôméki ...

... mais ce dernier, angoissé, l'écarta ... ¤

Watanuki, souriant d'autant plus : _... il est timide ..._

¤ Alors il n'insista pas ... en tout cas physiquement.

Son regard séducteur ne lâcha pas l'adulte, qui se sentait de plus en plus frustré ...

... il serrait les poings ... ¤

Watanuki : Je regretterai les moments passés avec vous l'année prochaine.

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche avec quelqu'un qu'avec vous.

Dôméki : ... moi de même ...

Watanuki, baissant le regard : Je ne veux plus redevenir seul comme autrefois ...

Dôméki, s'empêchant de trembler : Hum ...

Watanuki : ... le mois de Février va vite arriver ...

Dôméki : Je ne pense pas couper les ponts avec vous.

Watanuki, surpris de la réaction soudaine de Dôméki : ...

Dôméki : C'est ... mal me connaître.

¤ Disait-il pour se justifier.

Pour ne pas avoir à dire qu'il regretterait son départ lui aussi.

Qu'il l'aimait profondément.

En pensant à leur séparation, il sentit que son coeur lui faisait mal ... il avait l'impression qu'il saignait.

L'expression anglaise "my heart bleed for him" n'est pas si fausse après tout. ¤

Dôméki : ... et je ne veux surtout pas perdre votre amitié.

¤ Watanuki était soulagé.

Il avait au moins gagné l'amitié de Dôméki. Une amitié sincère.

Mais malgré tout, il cherchait plus ... ¤

Watanuki : Moi non plus ...

¤ Il n'en pouvait plus de se contenir ...

... depuis tout à l'heure, il essayait de lui faire comprendre ses intentions ...

Il fallait qu'il lui dise. ¤

Watanuki, la voix un peu tremblante mais gardant sa sûreté : Dôméki-san.

Dôméki, le regardant : ?...

¤ Watanuki pinçait les lèvres.

Il était bloqué ...

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il faisait de l'apnée. ¤

Dôméki : ... que voulez-vous me dire ?...

Watanuki : ... vous savez ...

Dôméki, à l'écoute : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ?...

Watanuki : ... vous ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... pouvez ... venir chez moi, quand vous voulez ... pour quoique ce soit ...

¤ Il s'était dégonflé.

Si le draguer tout à l'heure était un jeu, il avait beaucoup plus de mal à en parler. C'était tout autre chose ... c'était plus intime. Si les corps peuvent se toucher sans rien prouver, les mots font accéder l'autre à son coeur. ¤

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Merci. Vous aussi, vous serez toujours le bienvenu à la maison.

Watanuki, rougissant un peu : ... merci ...

¤ Il était rassuré par la réponse de Dôméki ...

Il était au moins sûr qu'il allait garder un bon contact avec lui.

Ainsi se termina la soirée.

Dans le calme et la confession.

Bien que Watanuki n'ait pu accomplir la sienne.  
µµµµµµ

Tard dans la nuit ... ¤

Dôméki, devant la porte avec Watanuki : Faites attention sur le retour.

Watanuki : Merci. Et vous faites attention à ne pas déraper dans les escaliers ...

Dôméki, un peu perplexe face à cette blague : ... ouais ...

¤ Cette réaction fit rire Watanuki. ¤

Watanuki : Allez, j'y vais.

¤ Il ouvrit la porte, et offrit un sourire à son cher Dôméki. ¤

Watanuki : Faites de beaux rêves !

Dôméki, sentant une légère chaleur envahir ses joues : ... merci, vous aussi ...

Watanuki, tout mignon : Merci !

¤ Et, sous le regard enamouré de l'adulte, Watanuki s'en va.

Le pauvre Dôméki est frustré. Un petit câlin de "au revoir" n'aurait pas été de trop ...

... un baiser non plus ...

Ses bras et ses lèvres tremblaient presque de ne pas avoir pu le faire ...

...

Il en avait vraiment assez de cacher ses sentiments, même si c'était à lui-même qu'il se les cachaient.

Mais il le faisait pour le bien de sa fille ...

... et pour son bien aussi ... ¤

Dôméki : ¤soupire¤

¤ Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à lui ?

Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça ... ¤

Dôméki : ...

¤ Cette fois-ci, il se posait vraiment la question ...

Il osait enfin ... ¤

Dôméki : _...suis-je réellement...amoureux...d'Hiro-kun ?..._

¤ Son coeur battait violemment en ayant cette pensée. Son ventre fit des noeuds trop serrés. Sa tête devenait lourde.

Il rougit comme il n'a jamais rougit depuis son adolescence.

... ¤

Dôméki, se dirigeant à pas lourds vers la cuisine : _... il faut que je boive un verre d'eau ..._

¤ C'est à pas lourds qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se laissa tomber dans une chaise.

Sa fatigue l'avait perdu.

Il sentit un vide inexpliqué, une souffrance sans

Il avait froid.

Il se sentait seul.

Il se fit tenir compagnie par son verre d'eau glacée, qui n'avait rien d'un calmant.

Il la sentait douloureusement passer le long de son oeusophage.

Le froid resta le long de sa gorge.

Il passa sa main le long de son cou, cherchant à apaiser la douleur. Sans effet.

...

Il se laissait s'enfoncer dans sa chaise.

Le temps passait, l'horloge faisait résonner les tics de l'aiguille des secondes.

...

...

...

Le rythme de ses émotions ne suivait plus son rythme cardiaque, qui prenait trop d'avance.

Il eut la chair de poule, les jambes et les bras en coton ...

Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec ça.

C'était complètement immoral. Watanuki était un homme, et un gamin de surcroît.

Au début, il pensait que ce n'était qu'une hallucination provenue d'une comparaison entre Watanuki et son ex-femme, qui faisaient les mêmes activités ménagères dans la maison.

Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux. La vérité lui faisait face.

Il s'était laissé attendrir par le charme de son visage aux traits si fins, la tendresse de ses paroles, la douceur qui émanait de son corps fragile, ...

... et la chaleur de son souffle, dont il ne cessait de se remémorer lorsqu'il l'avait près de lui ...

... ce souffle qui balaya ses lèvres une fois de plus ...

... ce simple souvenir arrêtait le temps ...

...

Il fallait qu'il empêche la catastrophe qui était en train de se produire.

Mais comment faire ?...

... comment ?...

µµµµµµ

La porte du petit appartement se ferma, et le dos de Watanuki vint s'y appuyer.

Il avait passé une soirée certes un peu mouvementée, mais ce n'était pas sans plaisirs.

Certes, il avait raté la toute première tentative de séduction de toute sa vie ... Et c'est vrai que ce n'était pas le moment.

Mais il avait reçu des mots du plus grand réconfort ... ¤

_**"... vous serez toujours le bienvenu à la maison ..."**_

¤ Et rien que ça, ça le faisait fooooondre ...

À pas légers, il regagna son lit, où il se laissa tomber de bonheur, et soupira, ne pouvant retirer cette pharse de son esprit ...

Il n'avait pas envie de dormir.

Il n'avait pas envie d'allumer la télévision.

Il n'avait pas envie de lire.

Il n'avait envie de se faire un souper.

Il n'avait envie de rien qui se proposait à lui à l'instant.

La seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était lui.

...

Ses yeux, en parcourant la pièce, s'arrêtèrent sur l'hamonica, qu'il gardait précautionneusement sur sa table de chevet.

Il se redressa alors, et s'asseya sur le bord du lit.  
Il s'empara de l'instrument. Au travers, il y vit son amoureux ...

Il porta délicatement l'objet à ses lèvres, et souffla dedans.

Il joua un air improvisé ...

... avec passion ...

Il aimait le son de cet harmonica qui lui rappelait son bien-aimé ... ¤

**Tsuzuku**

Voisin du dessus : EH !!! C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI CE BORDEL !?!

**Hontou ni, tsuzuku ...**


	8. Chapter 7

Kikoo tout le monde c'est Tohru ! Comment ça va ?

Moi je suis en forme ! Et je suis prête à vous envoyer cet avant-avant-dernier chapitre ! Hi hi hi !

Eh oui, ça touche à sa fin ...

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plue tout au long, parce que mine de rien, ça change pas mal du début à la fin ...

BISOUS À TOUS !!! Et bonne lecture !

Tohru

**Chapitre 7**

¤ 24 Décembre, à 12h.

Watanuki avait de petits yeux. Il avait peu dormi.

Cela faisait depuis l'anniversaire de Mitsuki que Dôméki et lui ne s'étaient pas vus en dehors du cadre des visites faites pour Mitsuki. Bien sûr, ils prennaient le temps de boire un café et de discuter, mais ils ne s'étaient plus engagés dans aucune invitation, malgré ce qu'ils s'étaient dit l'autre soir.

Cela était sûrement dû à la timidité de Dôméki.

Mais malgré cette évidence, Watanuki était déçu, il se sentait délaissé.

Il aurait quand même pu l'inviter ce soir.

C'est Noël.

L'adolescent aurait espéré un petit geste de sa part.

Lui, il ne pouvait pas donner d'invitation : son appartement est trop petit, et qu'aurait pensé Dôméki de lui s'il s'était invité tout seul chez ce dernier ?

Mais Dôméki n'avait fait aucun effort.

Rien du tout, même pas un petit appel pour le réconforter.

Rien.

Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il voulait rester dans son lit, ne rien faire et tenter d'oublier par le sommeil ...

... mais impossible de s'endormir.

C'est à contrecoeur, parce qu'il avait faim, qu'il se leva et se résolut de prendre une douche.

Entré dans la salle de bain, il se déshabilla, et laissa couler une eau brûlante sur sa peau blanche.

Il laissa la buée blanche envahir le fond de son palais et les sinus. Elle lui vidait l'esprit, le débarrassait de ses soucis.

L'espace d'un instant, il oubliait.

... il se sentait totalement absent et détâché de toute chose, quand le bac de douche commençait à déborder ... ¤

Watanuki, reprenant conscience : Oh merde !

¤ Il éteignit et ouvrit le rideau de douche en vitesse ...

... c'était la piscine dans la pièce ... ¤

Watanuki, plaquant sa main sur son visage : Oh non c'est pas vrai ...

¤ Il dût s'armer de serviettes de bain pour éponger le trop plein d'eau.

Il n'en eut pas assez pour tout essuyer. ¤

Watanuki : _Super ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !..._

¤ Cette mésaventure le replongea dans ses pensées noires ...

Il était seul comme un con dans sa salle de bain, en train d'éponger le sol.

Seul ...

Oui, il se le sentait vraiment. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis sa rencontre avec Mitsuki et Dôméki.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, qu'il ne put retenir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux de cet homme alors qu'il savait très bien que c'était sans espoir, sans avenir ?

Dôméki n'a jamais aimé les hommes. Et ce n'est pas un pauvre petit brun binoclard comme lui qui changera les choses.

Non, vraiment ... il attendait quelque chose d'impossible de sa part.

Il ne fallait rien espérer. Voila le résultat.

Mais quel con !...

... mais quel con ...

...

Mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de tomber amoureux.

On ne choisit pas la personne qu'on aime.

Elle arrive par hasard.

Et ça peut être n'importe qui ...

µµµµµµ

Devant son assiette de nouilles, qu'il n'arrive pas à engloutir malgré sa faim, Watanuki pleure ses dernières larmes, ses derniers sanglots.

Il était fatigué d'avoir autant pleuré, il en avait mal au ventre. Il touillait ses soba encore et encore dans son bol, sans arrêt.

Elles prennaient peu à peu la forme d'un tourbillon sans fin. Un tourbillon dans lequel il se perdait et se faisait mal.

Ses pensées tournaient en rond : Dôméki ne l'aimera pas mais il l'aime quand même même s'il ne l'aimera pas ...

Une ritournelle de déprime, un condensé de souffrance, une flamme qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Ses nouilles finissaient par le dégoûter, par lui couper brusquement l'appêtit.

Il laissa ses baguettes tremper dedans, abandonna son bol.

Il préféra sa fenêtre qui donnait sur la ville.

Il pleuvait une légère bruime.

C'était d'une tristesse.

Déprimant.

µµµµµµ

Les pâtes froides devaient maintenant être fades.

La pluie fine était devenue un torrent inondant les fenêtres.

Et Watanuki, le regard toujours perdu dans les intempéries, ne pensait à rien.

Il n'avait pas la tête à penser à quoique ce soit. Ca le fatiguait. Dôméki ne le ferait que souffrir aujourd'hui.

...

La pluie qui tombait sur la ville était d'une beauté sans pareille. On ne voyait presque pas toutes les excentricités de la ville de Tokyo. Seulement des hauts de gratte-ciels. Tout était gris ...

Il se laissait envahir par ce paysage ...

µµµµµµ

Il était 20h, la pluie avait cessé. Il faisait un froid d'enfer dehors, mais l'appartement restait chaleureux.

Watanuki réchuffait les nouilles qu'il avait préparé à midi.

Puis il les goûta à sa table.

C'était dégueulasse.

...

C'était le pire soir de Noël qu'il n'avait jamais passé.

Aucun goût, aucune joie, aucune surprise.

Rien de tout cela.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était d'aller se coucher.

Après tout, quel intérêt à se torturer l'esprit ? Cela ne servait à rien ...

D'un revers de manche, il sécha les larmes qui commençaient à fuir ses yeux, et emmena le bol en direction de l'évier ...

D'autres larmes coulèrent, et il ne put retenir celles-là ... ¤

**DRIIIIIIIIING !**

¤ Il laissa tomber les couverts dans l'évier avant de se tourner vers la porte d'entrée.

Une visite.

Son coeur fit un bond ... il n'y croyait pas.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se précipita et décrocha le téléphone ... ¤

Watanuki, la voix tremblant un peu : Oui ?...

Mitsuki, dans le téléphone : Hiroooooo !!! On a un cadeau pour toiiiiiiii !!!

Watanuki : Mitsuki ...

Dôméki : Nous sommes là.

Watanuki : ...

¤ Sa gorge se noua ...

Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, voulant éviter de pleurer ...

Mais ses larmes le trahirent ...

Il resta muet un moment ... il ne savait pas comment réagir ...

Il était tellement désespéré ... il ne réalisait pas une seconde que son souhait se réalisait ... ¤

Dôméki : Tout va bien, Hiro-kun ?

Watanuki, tentant d'être comme d'habitude : Oui oui !... Je vais bien !... Attendez, je vous ouvre ...

¤ Il appuya sur le bouton ...

Il ravala son noeud, essuya ses yeux. Il soupira un grand coup ...

Il sourit ...

Ils frappèrent à la porte. Il n'attendit pas une seconde pour ouvrir. ¤

Watanuki, plus heureux que jamais : Okaeri !...

¤ Dôméki s'était apprêté, il portait des vêtements qui pouvaient s'apparenter à son costume de travail, mais il donnait plus l'impression d'aller à un rendez-vous galant ( oui je sais j'aime les costumes/cravates ... mais vous les aimez aussi non ? ¤yeux de cocker¤ ). Dans une main, il portait un panier rempli de quelque chose dont il n'avait idée.

Jamais Watanuki ne l'avait vu aussi beau dans ses souvenirs ...

Mitsuki avait l'air d'une petite princesse avec sa robe bleue, ses collants blancs et ses petits noeuds bleus dans ses cheveux. Elle tenait un gros cadeau dans ses bras, mais elle n'avait pas de peine à le porter ...

Il se sentit complètement ému ... ¤

Dôméki : Hiro-kun ? Vous êtes rouge ...

Watanuki, déchantant : Ah ça ... c'est que ... il fait chaud ici ...

Mitsuki : Il a les yeux qui brillent plus que d'habitude Papa !...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, baissant le regard : ...

¤ Il avait honte ... il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il avait pleuré ...

Mais c'était trop tard. Il était reparti ...

Pleurer devant Dôméki ... la honte.

Il se dépêcha d'essuyer ses larmes, mais elles coulaient à flots ... ¤

Watanuki, la voix feutrée : Excusez-moi, je...

Mitsuki, triste : Pourquoi tu pleures Hiroooo ?

¤ Dôméki se sentit mal ... il savait qu'il serait seul. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle tristesse.

Il le voyait seul, à sa table, regarder le temps qui passe, la pluie à la fenêtre, les émissions débiles à la télévision, ... et il ressassait de sombres pensées, le poignardant au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'accumulaient.

Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé si seul ... ¤

Mitsuki : Papaaa, pourquoi Hiro il pleuuure ?

Watanuki, n'osant pas montrer son visage : Je ne voulais vous offrir un accueil pareil...excusez-moi...

¤ Pris par les émotions, Dôméki posa son panier sur le sol, et s'avança vers lui.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules avec douceur ... ¤

Dôméki, rassurant : Ce n'est pas grave ...

¤ Une petite tête se laissa tomber sur son torse.

De chaudes gouttes d'eau perlèrent des yeux de Watanuki, elle mouillèrent légèrement sa chemise. Il sanglota contre lui ...

Le coeur de l'adulte fit un drôle de bond, puis tambourina la chamade allègrement. Il rougit ...

Il était dans une drôle de posture devant sa fille, et face à la promesse qu'il s'était faite lui-même : celle de ne pas succomber au charme du garçon. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant ...

... c'était trop tard ... ses sentiments avaient pris le dessus ...

Il posa sa main sur la tête de Watanuki, caressa ses cheveux. Le jeune homme lui répondit en agrippant ses doigts à sa veste, en enfouissant sa tête dans sa poitrine ...

Dôméki éprouva une irrésistible envie de l'étreindre ... Mais c'était une erreur ... Mitsuki était là ...

... quel choc pour elle ...

Il se contenta de tapoter son dos avec compassion ...

La petite fille les regardait avec grand intérêt. Elle trouvait ça quand même étonnant que son petit Papa et que son Hiro préféré agissent comme dans la fin du film romantique sur lequel elle était tombée avant de voir son dessin animé.

En faisant le lien, elle rougit, et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche ...

En fait elle trouvait ça ...

... fascinant. ¤

Dôméki, ne prenant pas le temps de regarder sa fille : Mitsuki, va poser le cadeau sur la table s'il te plaît ...

Mitsuki, faisant des petits pas vers la table : D'accord ...

¤ Toute rouge, elle les regarda une dernière fois ...

Puis s'occupa de ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire.

Dôméki déposa ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent.

Watanuki releva la tête, et rencontra les grands yeux dorés de l'homme qu'il aime ...

Ces yeux qui allumèrent une flamme au fond de sa poitrine, qui reflétaient la compassion et la tendresse, mais aussi la supériorité qu'imposaient ses 9 ans de plus.

Watanuki se sentait comme un enfant, face à ce désir apparent de protection ... ¤

Dôméki : Vous auriez dû m'en parler ... je vous aurais invité de suite.

Watanuki : ...excusez-moi...

Dôméki : Ce n'est pas la peine ...

¤ Il lui sourit.

Watanuki le lui rendit. ¤

Dôméki, retirant ses mains : Cela fait longtemps que nous nous sommes pas vus hors du contexte de votre travail.

Watanuki, tentant de se remettre de ses émotions : Oui ...

Dôméki : Désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu pour la visite, mais on tenait à vous faire la surprise ...

Mitsuki, les rejoignant : Et on a un cadeau pour toi !!!

Watanuki, gêné : Il ne fallait pas ...

Mitsuki : Tu m'as fait un cadeau pour mon anniversaire et ze sais pas quand c'est le tien ! Alors t'en as un pour Noël voilà !

¤ Puis elle s'agrippa à la jambe de Watanuki en guise de câlin ...

Le jeune homme s'accroupit et lui caressa la tête. ¤

Watanuki : Merci.

Dôméki, prenant le panier : Venez-vous installer. Je m'occupe du repas.

¤ Il entra dans la maison. ¤

Watanuki, se levant, totalement surpris et déstabilisé par ces initiatives aussi soudaines : Mais...mais...

Dôméki : Ne vous posez pas de question. Installez-vous.

Watanuki, rougissant un peu : ...

Mitsuki, tirant Watanuki par le bras : Tu vas ouvrir mon cadeau !

Watanuki, la suivant : Oui oui je vais l'ouvrir !...

¤ Il n'arrivait visiblement pas à se faire aux évènements ... ils arrivaient si vite qu'il ne pouvait réagir normalement.

Il se laissa tomber dans la chaise, ne pouvant quitter des yeux Dôméki qui commençait à préparer le repas ...

Cette vision l'impressionnait, le pétrifiait, lui donnait des frissons ...

... lui plaisait ... ¤

Mitsuki : Hiro !

¤ Elle faisait une telle bouille de grenouille que Watanuki ne pouvait que la remarquer.

Sous ses yeux, le cadeau attendait patiemment d'être ouvert et de faire plaisir. ¤

Watanuki, prenant le cadeau en le regardant dans tous les sens : Ooooh ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'eeest ?

¤ Mitsuki rit face aux mimiques de Watanuki ...

Ce dernier tâta le paquet, tentant de savoir ce que c'était. Il était un peu ferme mais il semblait doux. Il avait une forme qui donnait vraiment l'envie de voir ce que c'était.

Il se dépêcha de déchirer le papier ... ¤

Watanuki, prenant le cadeau dans ses mains : ...

¤ C'était une peluche de chat noir très mignonne, pleine de poils avec des grands yeux bleus. Elle fixait Watanuki comme s'il était la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle était douce et tendre ...

Watanuki ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri. Il aimait les peluches et celle-ci semblait être la plus belle de toutes celles qu'on lui ait offerte _ même si ses dernières peluches datent de son enfance ... ¤

Dôméki : C'est Mitsuki qui l'a choisi.

Watanuki, heureux : Merci Mitsuki !

Mitsuki : Ze l'ai soizi pasqu'il te ressemble !

Watanuki, un peu perplexe finalement : Euh ...

Mitsuki : Il a de grands zieux et il est tout brun comme toi ! Et pis tu ressembles trop à un sat !

¤ Dôméki se retient de sourire dans son coin, tellement il trouvait la situation comique ... ¤

Watanuki, ne sachant quoi répondre : ...

Mitsuki, se dandinant en rougissant : C'est mignon et zentil les sats ... et Hiro il est mignon et zentil lui aussi ...

Watanuki, se mettant à rougir pour la énième fois : Merci ...

¤ Il se leva, et souleva Mitsuki dans ses bras. ¤

Watanuki : Mais la plus mignonne ici, tu sais qui c'est ?

Mitsuki, avec de grands yeux et une petite voix : C'est moi ?...

Watanuki : Eh oui ! C'est toi !

¤ Et il lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue, qui la fit glousser un peu.

Puis son regard croisa celui de son amoureux.

Il se fixèrent un moment ...

Avant de rougir tous les deux ...

Cette situation rappelait trop celle d'une famille fondée. ¤

Watanuki : _Aaaaaah mais faut que j'arrête de rougir tout le temps !!!_

Dôméki, qui s'était dépêché de remettre son nez dans la cuisine : Je suis sûr que ça fait plaisir à Mitsuki si vous aimez ... moi je vous offre cette soirée.

¤ Il tourna sa tête vers Watanuki, une fois de plus. ¤

Dôméki : C'est un peu pour moi ... une façon de m'excuser pour ne pas vous avoir invité plus souvent ...

¤ Il se concentra un peu plus sur la cuisine ... ¤

Dôméki : J'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci ... et j'ai eu quelques difficultés à vous inviter ... j'ai eu des choses à régler ... des choses personnelles ... et ...

¤ Il s'embrouillait plus qu'autre chose ... mais comment dire la vérité ? Il ne ferait que gâcher la soirée ...

Il souhaitait que ce réveillon reste gravé dans leur mémoire. Il voulait que cela soit fait en bien ...

... pas en mal ... ¤

Dôméki : Non, en fait je n'ai aucune excuse valable. J'aurais dû le faire c'est t...

Watanuki, le coupant fermement : Vous êtes venu ce soir. C'est pour moi la plus grande joie que j'ai pu avoir depuis très longtemps ... vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, retrouvant sa douceur : Que préparez-vous ?

Dôméki : Vous verrez.

Watanuki, totalement perdu dans les évènements : Maiiiiiis ...

Dôméki : Je n'ai jamais préparé ça de ma vie mais il est de bon ton d'en faire à Noël, à ce qu'il paraît ...

¤ Watanuki tenta de se pencher sur le côté pour voir ce que mijotait le père Dôméki ...

Mais les petites mains de Mitsuki lui cachèrent la vue. ¤

Watanuki : Eeeeeeeh !

Mitsuki : On regarde pas !!!

¤ L'adolescent était déçu ... Il n'aura pas réussi à déceler le petit secret de son visiteur.

µµµµµµ

Puis arriva enfin l'heure de se mettre à table ...

Tout d'abord, les couverts n'étaient pas très ... conventionels.

Pas de baguettes.

Des fourchettes à des couteaux à la place.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fabriqué ?...

Watanuki commença à paniquer sur le coup.

Mitsuki, elle, sautillait dans sa chaise ... ¤

Dôméki : Doucement Mitsuki ...

Watanuki, qui crut que sont coeur allait exploser : _Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu ..._

¤ Et les plats arrivèrent ... ¤

Watanuki : _OH MON DIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!_

Dôméki, déposant le plat devant Watanuki : Et voilà.

Watanuki, osant ouvrir les yeux : ...

¤ Et il découvrit de magnifiques tranches de magret de canard à l'orange.

Elles étaient très jolies, dégageaient un parfum qui ne pouvait qu'agiter ses papilles et faire battre son petit coeur sensible tellement il avait envie d'y goûter ...

Il vit que Dôméki s'était servi lui-même, et que Mitsuki en avait aussi _ mais son père avait prit le temps de tout couper pour elle.

Et là, il réalisa.

Il réalisa que la viande qu'il avait sous le nez était ...

... une viande extrèmement chère. ( Au japon c'est le cas ... ) ¤

Watanuki, commençant à trembler : Mais...mais mais mais...

Dôméki : Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

Watanuki : Mais c'est...

Dôméki et Mitsuki : ...

Watanuki, se levant de table : **MAIS C'EST HORS DE PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX !!!**

¤ Il était presque en train de s'arracher les cheveux en disant ça ...

Les deux autres restèrent d'un silence totalement imperturbable. ¤

Dôméki : J'avais quelques économies alors j'en ai profité.

Watanuki : C'est trop !!! C'est vraiment trop !!! Je ne mérite pas que vous fassiez tout ça pour moi !!!

Dôméki, après un soupir : Réinstallez-vous.

¤ Ce que Watanuki fit, toujours aussi perturbé ... ¤

Dôméki : Je l'ai préparé pour vous ... alors faites-moi plaisir. Mangez. Je suis sûr que vous aimerez.

Watanuki, regardant le plat avec frustration : ...

Dôméki : Mangez ! Ou sinon je vous le fais manger.

¤ Watanuki leva sa tête vers et le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus pleins d'émotion. ¤

_**Watanuki, commençant à rougir :**__** Oh oui ... faites-moi manger, Dôméki-san ...**_

Dôméki, très mal face au film qu'il venait de se faire : ... bon appêtit.

¤ Et il cacha son visage en le penchant vers son plat, qu'il commença à déguster. ¤

Watanuki, saisissant sa fourchette : ...

¤ Il regarda longuement la beauté du plat, se disant qu'il était chanceux de pouvoir goûter à un plat aussi cher, et que tout le monde aimerait être à sa place en ce moment même ...

Alors il coupa un bout de la viande, et la glissa dans sa bouche.

Il la goûta, la mâcha, la dégusta ... bien longuement. Elle était juteuse, et la touche sucrée de l'orange ne manqua pas de lui châtouiller les extrémités de la langue, ses papilles.

Il prit tellement son temps que Dôméki s'en inquiétait.

Peut-être n'aimait-il pas ?...

L'horreur. ¤

Watanuki, se tournant vers Mitsuki : Ton papa fait des merveilles !

Mitsuki : Mais mon papa c'est le meilleur, le plus fort du monde !

Dôméki : C'est vrai, vous aimez ?

Watanuki : Oui, c'est vraiment délicieux.

Dôméki : Je ne savais pas si vous alliez aimer ... Je connaissais déjà le plat mais je n'en avais jamais cuisiné. Et ça a un goût très particulier ...

Watanuki : Je n'ai rien à dire. Ce plat est excellent, et vous avec le coup de main pour la cuisine, il n'y a pas à dire !

Mitsuki : Eh ! Eeeeh ! Et ben même que mon papa il a pensé à me couper ma viande !

¤ Ils rirent de bon coeur face à la remarque de la petite fille.

Cette soirée de Noël s'annonçait comme la meilleure qu'il n'ait jamais passée, alors qu'elle partait si mal ...

µµµµµµ

Le repas terminé, ils se levèrent tous de table. ¤

Watanuki : Merci pour tout ... C'était une très bonne soirée.

Dôméki : C'était ? Elle n'est pas terminée.

Watanuki : Oui en effet, mais je suppose que vous allez rentrer, il est bientôt minuit ...

Dôméki : Non. Personne n'est fatigué ici. Pas vrai Mitsuki ?

Mitsuki, avec un grand sourire : Naaaan !

Dôméki : Allez vous habiller, nous allons sortir.

Watanuki : Hein ?!

Dôméki et Mitsuki : ...

Watanuki, ne sachant plus quoi faire : Le... repas a déjà était beaucoup pour moi, je ne peux pas accepter plus que ça !

Dôméki : Calmez-vous. Ca nous fait plaisir de passer du temps avec vous.

Watanuki, mal à l'aise : ...

Dôméki : Je m'occupe de la vaisselle le temps que vous vous préparez.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki, le poussant vers sa chambre : N'attendez pas, nous allons être en retard !

Watanuki, de plus en plus gêné : D'accord ! D'accord ! Je vais le faire !...

¤ Il prit la poignée de la porte de sa chambre à pleine main et s'y réfugia.

C'était trop ... vraiment trop.

Et il n'avait rien de vraiment bien à se mettre !

µµµµµµ

Dôméki avait fini de faire la vaisselle et attendait à la table avec Mitsuki ... ¤

Mitsuki : Il va être beau Hiro ?

Dôméki : Oui, il se fait beau pour te plaire.

Mitsuki, rougissant : Hi hi hiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

¤ La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et un petit brun en sorti, habillé plutôt simplement mais il avait mis son plus beau manteau : un long manteau beige ( pour changer XD ) avec de gros boutons marrons et une ceinture. ¤

Watanuki : Nous ne sommes pas en retard ?...

Dôméki, se levant : Non, c'est juste l'heure.

Watanuki : Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous mettre en retard ?

Dôméki : Vous verrez.

Watanuki, commençant à être fatigué : Aaaaaaaah mais j'en ai marre de rien savoir !...

Mitsuki, descendant de sa chaise : Tu vas adorer !

Dôméki : Allons-y maintenant.

Watanuki : ...

¤ Ils descendirent du petite appartement, et marchèrent sur le trottoir, Mitsuki tenant par la main chacun d'eux.

Elle leur sourit tellement fort que Watanuki se calma. Après tout, il était avec Dôméki et Mitsuki. Il n'avait pas à être gêné de quoique ce soit ... ¤

Dôméki : Vous n'avez pas froid ?

Watanuki, le coeur embaumé par la question : Non, ça va ...

¤ S'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, il aurait menti, et se serait câlé contre lui pour récupérer un peu de chaleur humaine, ainsi que le confort de son torse.

Mais rien que de marcher dans la rue avec Dôméki et Mitsuki suffisait à le combler ...

Il se laissait porter par le vent froid de l'hiver et les pas que faisait sa famille de substitution, et il marcha jusqu'à leur destination ... ¤

Watanuki, plus qu'étonné : ...

¤ Il se trouva nez-à-nez avec le grand cinéma du quartier ... ¤

Watanuki : Mais ... vous avez déjà payé le d...

Dôméki, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche en avançant vers le cinéma : Vous vous posez trop de questions ...

¤ Mitsuki trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de voir un film ...

µµµµµµ

Malgré l'heure, la salle était bondée, et il était difficile de trouver une place tranquille ...

Il finirent par avoir les plus mauvaises place : tout devant au milieu. Tout le monde vous voit, tout le monde vous entoure, et vous ne voyez pas tout l'écran par dessus le marché. Enfin ... c'étaient les aléas de la vie !

Ils étaient donc au premier rang, au milieu de la rangée.

Mitsuki s'était naturellement installée entre les deux hommes de son coeur, les regardant l'un et l'autre avec ses petits yeux brillants.

Ayant le droit au sourire à la fois de Watanuki et de Dôméki, elle se mit à rougir et à s'enfoncer dans son siège de bonheur.

Le bruit des gens papotant dans la salle devenait franchement lourd, et Dôméki avait hâte que le film commence ... ¤

Dôméki, histoire de dire un truc : Vous êtes bien installé ?...

Watanuki : Oui ça va, merci.

Dôméki : C'est quand même pas super confortable ...

Watanuki : Je vous ai dit que ça allait ...

¤ Les lumières s'éteignent sans rien prévenir. ¤

Tout le monde dans la salle : Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh !

¤ Les images apparaîssent sur l'écran, dans un ballet de couleurs.

Mitsuki ne faisait pas un bruit.

Ses accompagnateurs ne faisaient pas un bruit. Ils suivaient le film, tranquillement.

Les images défilèrent à une vitesse phénoménale. Le film ? Ils ne l'ont pas vraiment suivit.

En réalité, Dôméki profitait des moments d'attention de Watanuki pour détailler son visage dans le noir, apprécier les lumières de l'écran qui parcouraient ses traits et sa peau blanche. Ses yeux brillaient fort derrière ses lunettes.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Watanuki en faisait de même.

Tous deux se relayaient dans leurs contemplations, admirant leurs beautés ...

La petite fille ne l'avait que plus remarqué, et elle rougissait un peu ...

Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux-là. Mais une chose est sûre, elle l'avait remarquée et son coeur battait si fort ...

Et c'est alors qu'elle vit la fin du film, la conclusion ...

Et comme dans tous les films, le baiser final ...

Et là, déclic. Elle eut comme une illumination ... quelque chose de surprenant.

Elle se leva sur sa chaise, pointa l'écran du doigt ... ¤

Mitsuki, les yeux écarquillés : ILS SE SONT FAITS UN BISOUUUU !!!

Watanuki et Dôméki, cramoisis : Mitsuki !!!

¤ Tout le monde les regardait maintenant ...

Mitsuki regarda ses deux "parents" ...

Elle leur sourit, et se mit à rire. ¤

Dôméki, mal à l'aise, discrètement : Mitsuki, rassieds-toi !...

¤ Il prononça ces mots avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix ...

Peu fière d'elle, elle se rassit, et regarda la fin du film sans un bruit ...

Watanuki rit doucement face à la scène ... mais il n'en était pas moins mal à l'aise.

µµµµµµ

Ils firent la route du cinéma à l'appartement sans bruit. Comme ils n'avaient pas suivi le film, ils n'avaient rien à se dire ...

Ils arrivèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte ... ¤

Watanuki, offrant son plus beau sourire : Merci beaucoup, Dôméki-san. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée ...

Dôméki : De rien.

Watanuki : ... peut-être même la meilleure soirée de ma vie ...

Dôméki, baissant le regard : ...

¤ Lui aussi, il avait passé la meilleure soirée de sa vie. En tout cas, la meilleure depuis très longtemps ... ¤

Mitsuki, brisant le fil de leurs pensées : Eh !

¤ La petite fille leva un doigt vers le haut, et la tête des deux hommes suivirent la direction ...

Au-dessus d'eux se tenait une branche de gui qui avait bien poussé, et dont les feuilles s'étendaient vers les gens qui passaient sous elles. ¤

Watanuki, rougissant un peu : Ah ...

Dôméki : C'est toujours comme ça avec les immeubles de logement ...

Watanuki : Oui, tous les ans ils font le même coup ...

Dôméki : Les couples doivent sûrement s'inviter chez eux.

Watanuki : En général ils sortent au restaurant, mais c'est vrai que bien au chaud c'est soi ... c'est beaucoup plus intime ...

Dôméki : Oui ... c'est intime ...

¤ Le mot intime éveillait l'imagination aussi bien chez Watanuki que chez Dôméki.

Ils pensaient la soirée qu'ils viennent de passer ... elle était tout aussi intimiste.

Mais ils n'osèrent pas partager leurs rêveries ... ¤

Mitsuki : Eh !!!

Watanuki et Dôméki : ?

Mitsuki, tendant les bras vers son père : Faut faire un bizouuuuu ! Z'ai vu dans un film à la télé ! Les zens ils se font des bizous sous le gui !

¤ Ah. ¤

Dôméki : Tu veux que je te fasse un bisou ?

Mitsuki, sautillant : Viiiiii ! Un bisou sur la bousse ! S'il te plaît mon petit Papaaaa !

Dôméki, haussant un sourcil : Un bisou sur la bouche ?

Mitsuki : Hi hi hi !...

Dôméki, la soulevant dans ses bras : Une petite fille aussi jolie ... ça ne se refuse pas.

¤ La petit bout rit quand Dôméki lui dit ces derniers mots.

Elle posa ses deux petites mains sur les joues de son père, et lui fit un petit bisou sur les lèvres, comme le font les petites filles de son âge ...

Watanuki trouvait la scène vraiment très mignonne. Mitsuki était vraiment une chipie, et avec elle on était jamais au bout de ses surprises !

Il se mit à rire un peu lui aussi, discrètement pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer ...

... quand ... ¤

**Chu !**

¤ Il se fit avoir lui aussi.

Elle lui avait fait un bisou très court sur ses lèvres.

Ce contact le fit violemment rougir. Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout, et cela le mettait dans un drôle d'embarras ... ¤

Dôméki : Eh, Mitsuki !

Mitsuki, contente de son coup : Hi hi hi hiiiiiiii !

Dôméki : Je suis désolé ...

Watanuki, toujours pas remit : C'est...c'est pas grave...

¤ Puis des petites mains poussèrent les deux visages masculins l'un vers l'autre. ¤

Mitsuki, très joyeuse : Et maintenant, tous les deux !!!

Dôméki, se sentant très mal : Mitsuki arrête !! On ne peut pas faire ça Hiro et moi !...

¤ Dôméki reposa tout de suite Mitsuki par terre. Il était dans un embarras plus que visible.

Il sentait que ses jambes tremblaient sur le coup de l'émotion. Son coeur aussi battait.

Mitsuki ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait ...

Watanuki n'en ressentait pas moins. Il avait vraiment cru qu'ils allaient s'embrasser ...

Mitsuki était vraiment marrante, mais là elle était inconsciente des répercussions que cet acte simple aurait pu produire sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec l'adulte.

Son visage se trouvait aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, il n'osait pas regarder Dôméki dans les yeux ... ¤

Dôméki : Tu vas trop loin !

Mitsuki : Mais...mais c'est zuste un bizou...

Dôméki : Oui mais... quand on est adulte on ne peut pas embrasser n'importe qui !

Mitsuki, ses larmes montant : Mais pourquoi ?!...

Dôméki : Parce que...c'est...c'est...

¤ Oh putain ce qu'il avait envie de ce baiser, en réalité. Il le voulait plus que tout au monde maintenant ...

Et Mitsuki qui lui suppliait de le faire ...

C'en était trop.

Watanuki le regardait avec interrogation face à son hésitation. Il pensait qu'il allait continuer sur sa lancée ...

Dôméki, au lieu de ça, regardait à droite, à gauche, derrière lui, les yeux hagards, soucieux ... ¤

Watanuki, presque inquiet : ...

¤ Dôméki, voyant que la rue était déserte, par chance, se mit face à Watanuki et soupira un grand coup ... ¤

Dôméki, rouvrant les yeux : Je vais le faire.

Watanuki, son coeur faisant un bond : Hei...

¤ Deux mains s'emparèrent de ses épaules, le ramenant près d'un corps chaud, et sans avoir le temps de réagir, Dôméki s'empara de ses lèvres.

Quelle fut la surprise de Watanuki à ce moment-là. La terre s'était arrêté de tourner.

Et le jeune homme sentit que Dôméki ne l'embrassait pas sans arrières-pensées. Ce baiser était tendre, les lèvres de l'adulte avaient happé sa bouche toute entière, et maintenant elles glissaient lentement sur les siennes ...

Elles étaient un peu sèches à cause du froid, mais elles dégageaient une chaleur qui faisait oublier cette sensation ...

... c'était comme dans un rêve ...

Mais ce n'était qu'un baiser de convenance, alors il fut très court. ¤

Dôméki, ne pouvant quitter des yeux le visage de Watanuki : ...

Watanuki : ...

¤ Watanuki n'est toujours pas revenu à la réalité. La seule sensation qui lui restait était celles de ses lèvres se fondant avec celles de Dôméki.

À quoi penser d'autre ?...

Il n'en revenait pas ...

Dôméki n'en revenait pas non plus. Les lèvres de l'adolescent étaient plus douces et plus moëlleuses qu'il ne l'imaginait, et leur humidité apparente le tentait pour une seconde expérience ...

Mais il était en position délicate ...

À côté d'eux, Mitsuki était rouge comme une pivoine ... un peu plus, et elle se mettait à sautiller autour d'eux par excitation.

Dôméki le vit, et cela lui suffit pour se refroidir, et surtout pour lui donner honte.

Jamais il n'aurait dû faire ça ... ¤

Dôméki : Je suis désolé. Nous devons y aller avec Mitsuki ...

¤ Il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux en prononçant ses mots. Il ne fixait même pas le sol. Il regardait vers le bas, et tout montrait qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais être là, que ce baiser n'ait jamais eu lieu d'être.

Watanuki y avait fait attention, mais le baiser le purgeait de toute pensée noire.

Il le fixait, sous le charme de la timidité de son ami.

Dôméki prit brusquement la main de Mitsuki. ¤

Dôméki, jettant un dernier regard rapide à Watanuki : Bonne soirée ...

Mitsuki, prenant le temps de faire un petit signe de main à Watanuki : Au revoir Hirooooo !

¤ La petite famille partit aussi vite et abruptement qu'elle est venue.

Un vent froid passa.

Watanuki les regardait partir au loin, sans les quitter des yeux du long de leur chemin, malgré l'air glacial.

Son coeur ne battait plus que pour ce dernier acte : ce baiser volé.

Son premier baiser.

Si chaud, si doux ...

Ses deux amis quittèrent la rue pour en prendre une autre.

Il était temps pour lui de rentrer ...

... finalement, il remercie ses voisins d'avoir accroché du gui.

Le Noël qui s'annonçait comme le plus désastreux n'ait jamais eu était devenu le plus merveilleux des Noëls.

µµµµµµ

Mitsuki et Dôméki sont sur le chemin du retour.

Ils sont bien silencieux.

Mitsuki sentait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Elle n'osait rien faire. Elle suivait son père en silence.

Dôméki était bien embarrassé. Il continuait son chemin sans s'arrêter.

Il se sentait comme un adolescent.

Honteux d'avoir forcé Watanuki à l'embrasser.

Il n'avait pas l'air contre pourtant ...

En fait, c'est surtout ça qui l'emmerdait. Watanuki n'avait pas l'air contre.

Il ne savait plus comment faire ... il était à deux doigts de céder à ses passions, au point d'oublier sa fille qui les observait, et qui visiblement avait bien vu que quelque chose se passait ...

... elle n'aurait jamais dû le tenter ... ¤

Dôméki, la grondant : Alors ? Tu es contente ?

Mitsuki, regardant ses bouts de pieds : ...

Dôméki, après un soupir : Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire les choses comme bon te semble, tu ne peux pas tenir en place une seconde !...

Mitsuki, ne feignant rien de plus : ...

Dôméki : Déjà, tu n'es pas toute seule dans le cinéma ! Tout le monde te regarde ! C'est pas comme à la maison, tu comprends ?!...

Mitsuki : ...

Dôméki : Les gens vont penser que tu es une petite fille mal élevée, alors que tu n'es rien de tout ça ! Tu veux qu'on dise que tu es mal élevée ?!

Mitsuki, toute triste : ... nan ...

Dôméki : Non, tu ne veux pas ?!

Mitsuki : ... naaaaan ...

Dôméki, la colère commençant à le prendre : Et puis... ça ne se fait pas de s'embrasser dans la rue comme ça, Mitsuki !...

Mitsuki : ...

Dôméki : Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Toi tu peux embrasser n'importe qui sous le gui, tu n'es encore qu'une enfant, mais moi, tu imagines si on m'avait vu embrasser Hiro-kun en pleine rue ?! Deux garçons qui s'embrassent c'est...

Mitsuki : ...

Dôméki, lâchant ce qu'il a à dire : Je n'aime pas les hommes tu comprends ça ?! Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hiro-kun !!! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aimerai parce que c'est... c'est un homme !! Je suis attaché à lui mais pas au point de... de... d'avoir une relation avec lui comme j'en avais avec ta mère !! Parce que oui, si les gens nous avaient vus, c'est ce qu'il auraient pensé : que je l'aime, sincèrement et de tout mon être !!! Mais je... je ne peux pas avoir ce genre de relation !!! Et si je refuse c'est pour notre bien à tous les deux !!! Si je l'ai embrassé c'est bien pour te faire plaisir !!!... parce que t'imagines si on nous avait vus ?! Tu veux qu'on se fasse insulter par les gens peut-être ?! Qu'on nous prenne pour des gays ?!

Mitsuki, sous le choc : Naaan !!!

Dôméki, s'emportant : Tu veux que les gens nous montrent du doigt !?!

Mitsuki, pleurant toutes ses larmes : **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!**

Dôméki : Alors la prochaine fois tu m'écoutes quand je te dis quelque chose !!!... et puis ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer ! Ca ne changera rien !

Mitsuki, en pleine imcompréhension, estomacquée : **NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!...**

Dôméki, en arrêt sur image : ...

¤ Il avait fait une grave erreur.

Il avait passé ses nerfs sur sa fille, qui n'était que pure innocence ... qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ...

... qui était beaucoup trop jeune pour entendre parler de choses aussi crues ...

Il la mêlait à ses propres problèmes, dont elle ne savait absolument rien, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu deviner.

Il venait d'être cruel avec elle.

Il avait agit avec un parfait égoïsme.

Et maintenant, elle pleurait si fort qu'elle ne pouvait plus marcher ...

Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça ...

Il s'en voulait plus que tout. ¤

Dôméki, culpabilisant à mort : ... excuse-moi ...

¤ Il prit Mitsuki dans ses bras, et la porta sur le chemin, la consolant d'une étreinte. ¤

Dôméki, collant sa tête à la sienne : ... jamais je n'aurais dû te dire ça ...

¤ De leur côté, la soirée de Noël se finit dans les pleurs ...

L'amour tombe n'importe où, à n'importe quel moment.

Parfois, nous avons du mal à l'accepter.

Et parfois, il nous amène à être cruel avec les personnes les plus chères à notre coeur ... ¤

**Tsuzuku**

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ...

Review ?


	9. Chapter 8

Coucou me revoilou c'est Tohru !

Ca va bien chez vous ?

Voici le VRAI avant-dernier chapitre ! XD

BISOUS ET BONNE LECTURE !!! YAAAH !!!

Tohru

**Chapitre 8**

Le dernier jour arriva, on était le 23 Février.

Le dernier jour où Watanuki mettait les pieds chez la famille Dôméki ...

Chez lui, l'adolescent s'était réveillé très tôt, pour les retrouver à midi.

Il s'était bien apprêté, avait bien préparé ses affaires.

Dernier jour ... et jour de vérité.

Dernier jour. Car maintenant, il n'allait plus voir Dôméki aussi souvent qu'avant ...

Qui dit même qu'il ne le reverra pas avant plus de 6 mois ?

Cete idée lui nouait l'estomac, et il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Pourtant, c'était la triste vérité, et il devait s'y plier.

Jour de vérité. Car aujourd'hui, il annoncera ses sentiments à Dôméki.

C'était le moment ou jamais.

Il n'avait rien à perdre.

Si Dôméki ne l'aime pas, il sera sûr que cette période si heureuse ne sera que pur souvenir ... car un bon père de famille peut difficilement se lier avec un homosexuel qui l'aime ...

Mais si Dôméki l'aime ...

... s'il l'aime ...

... ce sera une période encore plus belle qui débutera ...

C'est aussi pour cela qu'il se devait d'être parfait. On ne fait pas une déclaration d'amour comme ça.

On se prépare.

Il avait prit cette résolution depuis 2 semaines. et plus les jours approchaient, plus il se sentait mal.

Malgré des soirs entiers de préparation à lui dire ces mots si courts mais si durs à prononcer, il n'était pas sûr de lui ...

Mais le courage était là.

Alors, fermement, le coeur à l'épreuve, il empoigna sa valise, et sortit de son appartement.

µµµµµµ

Il sonna à la porte, posa sa valise par terre, et attendit. Son coeur battait à faire trembler son corps ...

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit la fin de cette année passée avec la famille Dôméki ... Il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle se finisse.

Il ravala sa salive, remit sa cravate en place, croisa les doigts entre eux, les tordit par nervosité, soupira ...

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et il sursauta en voyant une Mitsuki se jeter à ses jambes ... ¤

Mitsuki, heureuse : Hirooooooooooo !!!

Watanuki, rougissant : Mitsuki !

Dôméki, arrivant : Bonjour Hiro-kun.

Watanuki, rougissant encore plus : ... bonjour ...

¤ Il repensa au soir de Noël à la vue de ce visage accueillant. Où leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées ...

Et vu l'objectif de Watanuki ce jour-là, on pouvait dire qu'un petit Watanuki dans la tête de Watanuki s'affolait avant de tomber en syncope.

Mais le vrai Watanuki restait décent ... ¤

Watanuki, soulevant Mitsuki dans ses bras : Ca me fait bizarre de savoir que je ne reviendrai plus après ...

Dôméki : Pourquoi ne reviendriez-vous plus ? Vous pourrez venir quand vous le souhaitez.

Watanuki : Oui ...

¤ Restera-t-il de cet avis lorsqu'il lui aura avoué son amour ?

Il n'en était pas sûr du tout ... ¤

Watanuki : ... mais je ne viendrai plus tous les jours m'occuper de Mitsuki ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ C'était au tour de Dôméki de devenir nostalgique.

Lorsqu'il rentra du travail, il sera seul avec sa fille. Aucun adulte, ou presque-adulte pour l'accueillir à la maison, pour lui souhaiter "okaeri", et parfois pour partager un succulent dîner avec lui.

Seul.  
Comme avant ...

S'il avait su que Watanuki le rendrait aussi ému, il n'aurait su quoi faire ... ¤

Dôméki : Venez même tous les jours si cela vous convient. On ne vous fermera jamais la porte. Vous êtes quelqu'un de précieux pour Mitsuki et moi. Vous faites partie de la famille ...

¤ Alors que Dôméki prononça ces mots, Mitsuki, serra la tête de Watanuki contre elle, et y frotta la sienne ...

Mon dieu ... il avait de plus en plus peur de ses sentiments. ¤

Dôméki, dans l'ombre d'un sourire : Entrez ou vous allez vous transformer en glaçon. Ca me ferait de la peine ...

Watanuki : Euh ... oui oui j'entre !

¤ Il suivit Dôméki à l'intérieur. ¤

Dôméki, plus sérieux : Arrêtez de penser à votre départ ! Quand je vous dis qu'on se reverra, vous avez ma parole. Je ne veux pas que cette journée se passe dans le regret.

Watanuki : Je comprends, moi non plus je ne veux pas ...

¤ Mitsuki gigota dans les bras de sa nounou, et il comprit qu'il devait la faire redescendre ...

Ce qu'il fit, et la petite courut très vite dans la chambre. ¤

Mitsuki : Viens Hirooooo !!!

¤ Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard. L'adolescent sourit, et rejoint la crevette qui montait les escaliers à toute allure. Cette dernière lui attrappa la main et l'entraîna jusque dans sa chambre à grands pas décidés. ¤

Mitsuki, tirant le bras du jeune homme vers le bas : Assis-toi !

¤ Watanuki obéit. Mitsuki partit chercher dans sa malle à jouet, et en sortit une peluche ...

Il s'agissait d'une longue peluche aux longs poils, un long tube avec une tête de renard ... C'était un long renard en tube, très long pour la petite fille, qui le serrait contre elle. ¤

Mitsuki, toute fière : Ca, c'est ma pelusse préférée !... C'est un renard en tube qu'il a dit mon Papa !... Il est tout doux, très gentil ... Quand ze suis triste ze le caresse, et pis après ben ze suis pu triste !

Watanuki : Il est vraiment mignon ce renard en tube ! Tu dois être heureuse de l'avoir !

Mitsuki : Hiro !

¤ Elle s'avance vers lui, et lui tendit le jouet avec ses deux mains. ¤

Mitsuki : Z'te l'donne !

Watanuki, gêné : Mais... Mais non, c'est ton meilleur ami, je ne peux pas t'en séparer !...

Mitsuki, mettant le renard en tube dans les bras du garçon : Nan ! Ze te le donne !

Watanuki, l'observant longuement : ...

Mitsuki : Paske quand tu seras triste ... ben tu le caressera ... et pis après ... eh ben tu seras pu triste ...

Watanuki : ...

Mitsuki, les larmes aux yeux : Paske mon Papa, il a dit que tu étais tout seul c'ez toi ... c'est triste d'être tout seul ... et quand tu vas partir ... eh ben tu seras encore plus tout seul ... maintenant, avec lui ... eh ben tu seras pu tout seul ...

Watanuki : ...

¤ Les sentiments que Mitsuki ressentait, il les partageait ...

Il réalisa combien il devait être important aux yeux de la petite fille, aussi important qu'elle ne l'est pour lui ...

Il ravala ses larmes, tentant de ne pas craquer devant elle ... ¤

Watanuki, enroulant le renard en tube autour de son cou comme une écharpe, en souriant à la petite fille : Regarde ... il me fait déjà des câlins ...

Mitsuki, lui rendant son sourire : ...

¤ Elle tendit ses bras, et Watanuki la ramena contre lui, comme si elle était sa fille.

Ils partagèrent une étreinte tendre, pleine d'affection et de tristesse.

Ils ne voulaient pas se quitter, sous aucun prétexte ...

... ils s'aimaient tendrement et fortement ...

µµµµµµ

Tenant Mitsuki par la main, l'adolescent redescendit les escaliers, rejoingnant Dôméki qui les attendait assis dans le canapé. ¤

Dôméki, surpris : Le renard en tube ?...

Mitsuki, sautillant : Voui ! Il est à mon Hiro maintenant !

Dôméki : ...

¤ Il sourit à sa fille. ¤

Dôméki : Il sera entre de bonnes mains, soit en sûre.

Mitsuki : Oh mais ze sais qu'Hiro s'occupera bien de lui !

¤ Watanuki rit un peu ... ¤

Dôméki : Le déjeuner est prêt depuis tout à l'heure. Je vous attendais.

Watanuki : Ah ! Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre, je ne voulais pas...

Dôméki : Arrêtez de vous gêner pour rien. C'est Mitsuki qui vous as amené et je m'y attendais.

Mitsuki, se dandinant : Hi hi hiiii !

Watanuki, rougissant de honte : ... je suis irrécupérable ...

Dôméki, l'emmenant dans la cuisine : Faites pas cette tête, c'est dans votre nature ...

Watanuki, de plus en plus mal : Arrêtez de me mettre mal à l'aise !!!

¤ Le repas était copieux. Dôméki avait préparé des plats conviviaux qui réjouissaient tous les mangeurs ...

La discussion se faisait longue entre les deux hommes ... ¤

Dôméki : Vous avez eu les résultats de votre concours pour entrer à l'université ?

Watanuki, déchantant : Ah ... je les ai eus juste ce matin ...

Dôméki : Et ?

Watanuki : Eh bien ... j'aurais pu avoir la place, mais quelqu'un avait soudoyé le directeur pour passer.

Dôméki, posant brusquement ses baguettes : Comment tu l'as su ?

Watanuki, de la colère habitant sa voix : Quand j'ai passé mon examen. Il y a un mec qui a rendu des copies blanches en précisant bien qu'on lui avait payé sa place. Il n'hésitait pas à le crier sur tous les toits. Et d'après les résultats, je suis juste derrière lui. Juste derrière.

¤ Il prit une bouchée de viande avec ses baguettes, et mangea.

Dôméki était en arrêt sur image, il trouvait cela totalement aberrant.

Mitsuki le fixait, tout en continuant de mâcher bien longuement sa bouchée. ¤

Dôméki : Et personne n'a réagi ?

Watanuki : Que voulez vous qu'on y fasse ? Rien. C'est fait, c'est fait ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Il se remit à manger, grognant un peu ... ¤

Dôméki : Et ils disent qu'ils veulent des élèves performants ? Ils se fichent du monde !

Watanuki : Dôméki-san ?...

Dôméki : Vous ne pouvez pas faire un stage dans un centré aéré quelque part ? Je suis sûr qu'ils ont besoin de personnel. C'est bien ça que vous voulez faire non ?

Watanuki : Dôméki-san, je me débrouillerai ...

Dôméki : Vous savez ce que vous allez faire l'année prochaine ?

Watanuki : Bien ... non. Je m'étais entraîné pour le concours ...

Dôméki : ¤soupir¤

Watanuki : Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, ça ira !

Dôméki : Vous êtes sûr ?

Watanuki : Sûr.

Dôméki : ... ça m'énerve. Quand je sais que vous vous êtes autant investi dans vos révisions, ça me met en colère.

Mitsuki : Papaaaaa ! C'est quoi des révisions ?

Dôméki : Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard ...

¤ Mitsuki les regardait parler, et elle voyait bien qu'ils étaient particuliers l'un pour l'autre. Elle se souvenait du jour où son père s'était emporté, et depuis elle voyait Watanuki différemment. Elle l'aimait toujours autant, si ce n'est plus, mais elle se sentait un peu étrange ... elle ne savait pas ce qui provoquait ça en elle. Mais elle a changé quant à son attitude face à eux.

Elle était consciente que la situation était critique. Mais en quoi ?

Ca, elle était trop jeune pour le comprendre ... ¤

Dôméki : Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit je suis prêt à vous aider.

Watanuki : Ne vous en faites pas, ça ira.

Dôméki : Hum ...

¤ Ils reprennent le repas ... ¤

Watanuki, souriant : Alors Mitsuki, tu vas à l'école l'année prochaine ?

Mitsuki : Viiiiiiii ! Ze vais à l'école ! Mon Papa il m'a dit que z'allais apprendre plein plein de trucs là-bas et que ze verrais plein de pitites filles comme moi, et aussi des pitits garçons !

Watanuki : Oui, tu verras tu vas beaucoup t'amuser !

Mitsuki : Voui ! Mais zoré pas mon Papa avec moi ...

Dôméki : Mais tu me verras le soir. Et tu me raconteras tout ce que tu as fait.

Mitsuki : Vi mais moi ze préfère apprendre des trucs avec mon Papa !

Dôméki : Tu es une grande fille maintenant. Il va falloir que tu commences à te débrouiller toute seule, d'accord ?

Mituski : ...

Dôméki : Mais je serai là pour toi si tu as des problèmes. Je serai toujours là ...

¤ Il lui caressa le dos de sa tête doucement avec sa main chaleureuse ... ¤

Dôméki : Alors tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter.

Mitsuki : Viiiiiiiii !

¤ Elle finit son plat, avant de pousser un petit soupir ... ¤

Mitsuki : Z'ai bien manzé ...

Watanuki, châtouillant le ventre de la petite fille avec le bout de son doigt : Oui, ton petit ventre est tout rond !

Mitsuki, se tortillant : Kyaaaah ha ha ha ha !!! Arrête Hiro !

¤ Elle poussa sa main avec ses deux petites menottes, avant de tendre les bras vers son père. ¤

Dôméki : Tu veux descendre ?

Mitsuki : Ze veux monter sur tes zenoux.

Dôméki, tendant les bras vers elle : Viens là ...

¤ Il la souleva et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle se retrouva face à Watanuki, et elle sourit. ¤

Mitsuki : Hiro !

Watanuki : Oui ?

Mitsuki : T'es grand ! Mais Papa il est plus grad que Hiro !

Watanuki, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir : Oui ?...

Mitsuki : Papa ! Ze peux monter sur tes épaules ?

¤ Ce que fit Dôméki de suite ...

Et là, ses yeux de petites filles s'écarquillèrent. ¤

Mitsuki : Wouaaaaaah t'es tout pitit ! Regarde comme ze suis grande !

Watanuki : Je me sens un peu petit maintenant ...

¤ Mitsuki rit un peu en s'agrippant à son père ...

Watanuki regarda longuement Dôméki et sa fille, en silence. Et son sourire se décomposa petit à petit qu'il réalisait qu'il allait les quitter.

Il savait qu'il allait les revoir.

Dôméki lui avait promis de garder contact.

Mitsuki était trop attachée à lui pour l'oublier.

Lui-même s'était résolu à les retrouver lorsqu'il le pourrait.

Ils étaient comme sa propre famille, et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait les quitter.

Mais il souffrait de devoir les quitter ... et puis il les voyait, plus la douleur s'amplifiait, et consumait son coeur.

Il ne devait pas tarder ... avant de craquer ...

Il devait garder du sang froid pour tout à l'heure.

Pour sa déclaration à Dôméki.

Les mots décisifs.

Ceux qui détermineront la couleur de leur future relation ... ¤

Watanuki : Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas trop m'attarder ... vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à faire.

Dôméki : Vous ne restez pas ? Je pensais vous garder l'après-midi.

Watanuki, avec un demi-sourire : "Me garder" ? Comme un enfant ?

Dôméki : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ...

Watanuki : Je vous taquinais !

¤ Il se leva.

Mitsuki ne le voulait pas.

Son père la fit redescendre de ses épaules, et elle fixait l'invité avec inquiétude. ¤

Dôméki : Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir prendre au moins un café avant de partir ?...

Watanuki : C'est très gentil, mais je pense partir maintenant ...

Mitsuki : Naaaaaan !!!

¤ Elle rougissait, et regardait le sol en boudant.

Les deux adultes ne savaient pas comment faire ... ¤

Watanuki : Je vais revenir, tu sais ...

Mitsuki, toute triste : ... naaaaan ...

Dôméki : Mais si, il viendra nous voir souvent.

Watanuki : Je reviendrai Mitsuki. Mais je ne serai pas là autant qu'avant ...

Mitsuki : ... mais pourquoi ?...

Watanuki, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur : Parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement ...

Dôméki : ...

Mitsuki : ... mais ... mais ... mais Papa il a dit que tu étais de la famille ... alors pourquoi tu pars ?...

¤ Watanuki était plus que surpris par cette affirmation de Mitsuki.

Dôméki avait-il pu dire ça de lui réellement ?... On dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. Alors cela devait être vrai ...

Dôméki ne savait quoi répondre à sa fille pour la contredire, histoire de se tirer d'affaire ; Watanuki ne devait rien soupçonner à propos de son amour pour lui ...

Il poussa un soupir, avant de prononcer ces quelques mots ... ¤

Dôméki : Dis-lui au revoir Mitsuki ...

¤ La petite fille, les larmes aux yeux, se laissa aller dans les bras de Watanuki, qui la serrait fort contre lui ...

C'était une forte émotion pour les deux amis. Ils venaient de passer une année ensemble à se voir tous les jours, à partager leur quotidien, à jouer, à se raconter de petites confidences enfantines ...

Watanuki considérait Mitsuki comme sa propre fille, et Mitsuki avait du mal à réaliser qu'il n'était pas son grand-frère, ou même un deuxième papa ...

Ils s'aimaient comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble ...

L'étreinte de Mitsuki se faisait de moins en moins forte, et elle poussa un long bâillement ...

Sa petite tête toute chaude et humide reposait sur l'épaule du jeune homme ... ¤

Watanuki : Mitsuki ?...

¤ Elle ne réagit pas.

Il entendit son souffle régulier contre son oreille ...

Elle s'était endormie, fatiguée et triste de cet évènement ...

Elle passa doucement des bras de Watanuki aux bras de Dôméki, qui la souleva en même temps que l'adolescent.

Elle ne se réveilla pas. Pour elle, les "au revoir" étaient terminés. ¤

Dôméki : Je vais la coucher ... Elle a eu beaucoup d'émotions ce matin ...

Watanuki : ...

¤ Watanuki n'était pas moins ému qu'elle. Mais il était moins démonstratif. Il ne pleurait pas, malgré la pâleur qu'il affichait.

Sans un mot de plus, Dôméki l'emmena dans sa chambre.  
Watanuki l'attendit dans l'entrée, adjacente au salon.

Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine au point de lui donner envie de vomir.

Les deux minutes qui suffirent à Dôméki pour border Mitsuki semblèrent d'une longueur infini pour Watanuki, qui n'avait qu'une hâte : jouer carte sur table avec Dôméki, et lui exposer ses véritables sentiments, qui étaient bien loin d'une amitié cordiale.

Les pas que firent le père de famille résonnaient, et soudain, une silhouette d'une tête plus haute que lui, qui le fixait de sa hauteur.

Watanuki voulait s'y blottir, pleurer, lui avouer qu'il partait si tôt pour ne pas éterniser les adieux, qu'il veut rester ici et ne jamais le quitter, ni lui, ni Mitsuki.

Rester ici ... c'était la seule chose qu'il souhaitait en réalité. ¤

Dôméki : Vous avez l'air soucieux.

Watanuki : Bien ... c'est un peu difficile pour moi de quitter cette maison ...

¤ Il parcourut la pièce principale des yeux, cherchant à graver tous les recoins de la maison dans sa mémoire.

Chaque objet, chaque endroits lui rappelait un souvenir passé ici.

Il ravala ses larmes, et se retourna vers Dôméki, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux depuis tout à l'heure ...

Ce dernier baissa les yeux ... puis rencontra à nouveau ceux de Watanuki. ¤

Dôméki : Pour moi aussi ... c'est difficile.

Watanuki, rougissant un peu : ...

Dôméki : Mitsuki ... ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle a dit que ... vous étiez comme de la famille ...

¤ Dôméki se sentait franchement mal. Ses lèvres brûlaient de ne pas pouvoir lui dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Mais il se devait de se taire.

Il pouvait passer pour quelqu'un de malsain, ou un imbécile. Et surtout ... sa fille ...

... il devait se contrôler coûte que coûte ... ¤

Dôméki : ... on est un peu coupés de notre famille et vous avez été la personne la plus proche pour nous, durant cette année. Vous comptez beaucoup pour ma fille ...

¤ Il prit sa respiration ... ¤

Dôméki : ... et pour moi.

¤ La pression augmenta du côté de Watanuki ... ¤

Watanuki : Pour moi aussi ... vous comptez beaucoup ... et ... vous êtes aussi ... comme ma famille ... vous savez, je n'ai aucun lien avec eux ...

Dôméki : Ah ... je ne savais pas ...

Watanuki : Oui, ça faisait très longtemps que ... que je n'avais pas eu de lien aussi forts ... avec quelqu'un ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Je...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Watanuki n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Il fallait qu'il le lui dise. ¤

Watanuki, confus : S-S'il vous plaît !...

Dôméki, surpris : ...

Watanuki : J'aimerais que ... que vous m'écoutiez ... je ne veux pas vous offenser ... mais je dois vous en parler ... je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de confusion entre nous ...

Dôméki, inquiet : Calmez-vous ! Soufflez un bon coup ...

¤ Watanuki inspira ...

... puis souffla pronfondément ... ¤

Dôméki, avec appréhension : Voilà ... expliquez-moi ce qui vous agite autant.

Watanuki : ... c'est ... je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ça, mais ...

¤ Il rit un peu nerveusement.

Il a de plus en plus peur ...

Mais il ne peut plus reculer.

Et Dôméki qui le regarde avec tant d'interrogation ... ¤

Watanuki : ... bon, vous l'avez compris, je suis très attaché à vous ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... mais ... mais voilà ... c'est ...

Dôméki : Je ne comprends pas.

Watanuki : Bien ... quand je suis arrivé ici je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer quelqu'un comme vous ... quelqu'un d'aussi ... d'aussi attachant ... bref, j'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous et ... ça m'a touché ...

Dôméki, un peu perdu : ... oui ...

Watanuki : ... bien et j'étais toujours très impatient de venir ... pour Mitsuki bien sûr, mais ... beaucoup pour vous ... et je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'on se voit autant à l'extérieur ...

Dôméki : Disons que ce n'est pas courant ...

Watanuki : Ce que je veux dire c'est que ...

Dôméki, attendant la conclusion : ...

Watanuki : ... écoutez, je ne veux en aucun cas vous imposer tout ça mais...

Dôméki, commençant à perdre patience : Mais ?...

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il n'arrivait plus à regarder Dôméki. C'en était impossible ...

Il tremblait de partout ... ¤

Dôméki, calmement : Je vous écoute ...

¤ Il se voulait rassurant, mais cela avait l'effet inverse.

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux ...

Il n'avait plus le choix ... ¤

Watanuki : ... vous ne vous en doutiez peut-être pas ... mais ... mais je n'aime pas les femmes ...

Dôméki, estomacqué : ...

Watanuki : ... c'est ... pour ça que ... que je n'ai plus de contact avec ma famille ... ils ne l'ont jamais accepté ...

Dôméki, la gorge serrée : ...

Watanuki, à demi-voix : ... je vous aime ...

Dôméki, sous le choc : Hi...

Watanuki, laissant ses larmes couler : Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive !... Je vous l'assure !... J'ai fait en sorte que ça n'arrive pas !... Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !... Je suis désolé ! Tellement désolé !... Mais je devais vous le dire !...

¤ Watanuki se sentait se vider de son énergie, se vider de ses larmes.

Se vider de tout.

Il n'attendait plus que le refus de ses sentiments pas Dôméki. ¤

Watanuki : ... je devais vous le dire ... je suis désolé ... désolé ... désolé ...

¤ Dôméki, à l'intérieur de lui, était complètement affolé.

Il en perdait son souffle ...

Son coeur s'emballait, et ne demandait qu'à ce que l'adulte serre l'adolescent contre lui. Il n'attendait que l'accomplissement des passions profondes de Dôméki.

Il voulait tant le consoler, le rassurer, lui dire que ses sentiments étaient partagés, exprimer lui aussi le fond de sa pensée, le fond de ses émotions.

Il ne voyait que les yeux de saphirs de son ami plongés dans ces flots de pleurs, ses joues et ses lèvres rougies par la tristesse ...

... ce corps fragile qui grelottait devant lui et qui ne demandait que du réconfort ...

... des caresses ... des baisers ... de la douceur ...

... la beauté de Watanuki lui apparut si resplandissante ...

Il voulait l'embrasser, l'enfermer chez lui, ne plus le laisser sortir pour qu'il n'appartienne qu'à lui et à lui seul.

Il se présentait devant lui comme une proie, nez à nez avec son prédateur.

Plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de se laisser aller à sa passion ... ¤

Dôméki, se mobilisant : Hiro-kun.

Watanuki, levant la tête : ...

¤ Dôméki plongea son regard d'or dans les immenses yeux de Watanuki ... ¤

Dôméki : C'est moi qui suis désolé. Ce n'est pas réciproque.

Watanuki : ...

¤ Voilà. Il était achevé.

Watanuki avait eu la punition qu'il méritait, que d'être tombé amoureux d'un père de famille trop bien pour lui.

Ses larmes se versèrent de plus belle, plantant un couteau dans la poitrine de Dôméki ... ¤

Watanuki : ... ce n'est pas grave ... je m'y attendais ...

¤ Il se redressa. ¤

Watanuki : Bien ... je ne vous cause que du soucis ... je vais y aller maintenant, vous devez être épuisé ...

¤ Mais Dôméki lui saisit fermement les épaules, le forçant à l'affronter plus longtemps.

L'adulte était d'une colère sans nom face à son attitude ... ¤

Dôméki : Arrêtez de vous descendre constamment ! Je n'ai absolument rien contre vous !...

Watanuki, paralysé : ...

Dôméki : Ce serait cruel de vous détester pour ça ! Je...

¤ Il s'arrêta net.

Il allait se contredire ...

Prit dans son propre piège, il lâcha lentement Watanuki, soufflant tout l'air qu'il venait de retenir.

Retenant ses pleurs ... ¤

Dôméki, la gorge et le ventre noués : ... j'ai autant ... de ... d'affection pour vous ... ça ne change rien ...

Watanuki, anéanti : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... je vais rentrer chez moi ...

Dôméki : Je préfère que vous vous reposiez ici, vous n'allez pas faire la route fatigué comme vou...

Watanuki, le coupant : J'appellerai un taxi.

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... je vais m'en remettre ... ne vous en faites pas pour moi ...

¤ Il retira ses lunettes, essuya rapidement ses yeux ... ¤

Watanuki, remettant ses lunettes : Je vous remercie pour ... l'excellente année ... que j'ai passé avec vous et Mitsuki ...

Dôméki : Revenez vite.

¤ Watanuki pinça les lèvres ...

La douleur revint, plus vive que tout à l'heure ...

Il réalisait la situation ... ¤

Watanuki : ... oui ... je reviendrai ...

¤ À pas lourds, il se dirigea vers la sortie, récupéra son manteau, l'enfila.

Jeta un dernier regard à Dôméki.

Aucune joie n'émanait de lui. Il semblait pétri de tristesse ...

Alors, Watanuki lui sourit. ¤

Watanuki : À bientôt !...

Dôméki : À bientôt ...

¤ Et il sortit, laissant le vent froid s'engouffrer dans la maison l'espace d'un instant, avant de refermer la porte, et disparaître des lieux.

Il fixa la rue, le soleil qui brillait, annonçant un bel après-midi ...

... et les gens qui continuaient à marcher, sans se soucier de rien ...

Il éclata en sanglots. Il ne put s'en empêcher ...

Cette épreuve avait été dure à passer ...

... elle l'est encore ...

µµµµµµ

Et Dôméki, chez lui, s'était allongé dans le canapé.

Les spasmes l'envahissaient.

Il n'avait plus envie de rien ...

Il s'en voulait ...

Mais il l'a fait pour sa fille. ¤

**Tsuzuku**

Y a une suite !!! Alors pas taper ! Pitié ... T___T

Review ?


	10. Chapter 9

Bonjour, bonsoir ou bon matin ! XD C'est Tohru qui vous parle !

Voici la fin de Mitsuki, qui arrive après 8 mois ( eh oui ... ) de posts continus ... Je vous remercie tous d'avoir été patients, d'avoir suivi les aventures de Mitsuki et de ses deux parents tout au long de cette période, et de m'encourager autant ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de review que pour cette fic ... Je vous en suis très reconnaissante !

Mais je ne vais pas m'attarder plus lontemps, vous voulez sûrement la suite ...

Bonne lecture à tous, et je tiens à vous remercier encore une fois !

BISOUS !!!

Tohru

**Chapitre 9**

¤ Cela faisait déjà trois heures que Dôméki s'était endormi sur le canapé, et Mitsuki, qui s'était levée depuis un petit moment, s'inquiétait sincèrement pour son père.

À genoux par terre, à côté de la tête de son père, elle ne le quittait plus des yeux. Elle voulait le réveiller, mais elle n'osait pas.

Elle attendait longuement que les yeux de Dôméki s'ouvrent ...

µµµµµµ

Watanuki n'avait pas prévu de dîner pour ce soir. Il n'avait pas faim.

Toute cette histoire lui avait donné envie de vomir.

Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de quoique ce soit. Il ne voulait plus qu'on vienne le chercher pour quelque raison.

Il n'arrivait plus à se donner la force de quoique ce soit. Tout ce qu'il savait faire depuis cet évènement, c'était pleurer, pleurer, pleurer et encore pleurer ...

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Il avait tant rêvé avec le frôlement de leur lèvres le jour de la fête de cet été, avec cette sortie cinéma et ce baiser de Noël, il pensait peut-être avoir une chance ...

Il savait qu'il allait se prendre un rateau. Mais au fond de lui-même, il avait espéré, encore et encore ...

... sans relâche ...

Toute une année à rêver d'un homme de toute façon inaccessible. Tout ça n'a fait que le détruire en réalité.

Maintenant, il voulait être oublié, disparaître.

L'idée de mourir ne le choquait pas.

Mais à quoi bon se suicider ?

Il n'avait la force de rien.

Aucune conviction.

Aucune envie.

Rien.

µµµµµµ

Dôméki se réveilla, la tête lourde et les yeux brûlants.

Il passa sa main tout au long de son visage, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire que de soupirer, pour passer sa peine ... Il n'avait plus l'âge de pleurer comme un adolescent. Il devait se ressaisir ...

Il avait fait un choix. Il devait assumer maintenant, et passer au travers de ses remords.

Mais l'amour a toujours été sa faiblesse. Sa femme, et maintenant Watanuki ...

Mais autant son amour pour sa femme avait été raisonnable, autant celui qu'il éprouvait pour Watanuki était incensé.

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment a-t-il pu tomber amoureux de lui alors qu'il est un homme, comment a-t-il pu vivre avec ce sentiment ...

Et comment avait-il réussi à refuser.

Pour sa fille, il était capable de tellement de choses ...

Il en était stupéfait.

Deux secondes de plus, et Watanuki se retrouvait dans ses bras, contre ses lèvres.

Peut-être même se seraient-ils retrouvés dans sa chambre.

Tout ça était incompréhensible pour lui ...

Cela le dépassait. ¤

Mitsuki : Papa ?...

Dôméki, tournant sa tête vers elle : ...tu es réveillée, ma puce ?...

Mitsuki : Viiii ...

¤ Il frotta ses yeux pour mieux la voir, et leva son buste. ¤

Dôméki : Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée toute seule ... J'avais besoin de me reposer.

¤ Il passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille. ¤

Dôméki : Papa aussi a parfois besoin d'une sieste, tu vois ?...

¤ Mais Mitsuki ressentait de l'angoisse.

Les yeux de son père étaient rouges. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça depuis le départ de sa mère ...

Elle eut soudain peur, en se remémorant cet évènement.

Pourquoi son père était-il si triste ? Si triste qu'il en avait les yeux rouges, si triste qu'il s'était endormi dans le canapé ?

Elle trembla ... ¤

Dôméki : Eh bien Mitsuki ... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

¤ Avec tout ce qui le torturait, Dôméki était un peu à la masse ...

Et cela fit encore plus peur à Mitsuki.

En pleurs, elle tendit ses bras vers lui. ¤

Mitsuki : ... t'es bizarre ... comme quand maman elle est partie ... pourquoi t'es bizarre ?...

Dôméki, la prenant dans ses bras : Ne pleure pas ... ce n'est rien ... Papa va bien ...

¤ Il la serra contre lui ...

Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de réconfort ...

µµµµµµ

Dans la cuisine.

Alors que Dôméki piquait du nez sur son café, Mitsuki triturait son verre de lait en le faisant tourner sur lui-même.

Tous deux affichaient un visage pour le moins pas très joyeux ... ¤

Mitsuki : Hiro va revenir hein ?...

¤ Le coeur de Dôméki fit un bond très douloureux.

C'était la dernière chose dont il voulait parler pour le moment. ¤

Dôméki : Oui, très bientôt ...

¤ Il but une gorgée de café ... ¤

Dôméki : ... il te manque déjà ?

Mitsuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Mitsuki : ... zaime Hiro ...

Dôméki : ...

Mitsuki, levant sa tête vers lui : ... et toi aussi t'aime Hiro, non ?...

¤ Décidemment, les enfants ont le chic pour trouver les petits mots qui font bien mal.

Oui, il aime Watanuki. Mais bien plus qu'elle ne l'imagine.

Il aimerait tant qu'elle l'ignore ...

Mais il ne peut pas la laisser sans réponse ... ¤

Dôméki, à demi-voix : ... bien sûr ...

¤ Mitsuki n'aimait pas la façon dont il le disait ...

Elle pinça les lèvres. Cette réponse peu sûre fit monter deux petites larmes à ses yeux. ¤

Mitsuki : ... moi ... ze veux pas que Hiro parte ... paske zaime quand on est tous ensemble ...

¤ Elle disait ça avec une grande innocence.

Dôméki ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout ce que lui disait sa fille le poussait presque à se jeter dans les bras de Watanuki ...

Mais elle ne cherchait pas ça ... en aucun cas. ¤

Dôméki : Moi aussi ... mais tu sais, Hiro-kun est adulte. Et les adultes sont parfois obligés de... partir. Il ne peut pas rester avec nous pour toujours ... mais il viendra nous revoir de temps en temps.

Mitsuki : ...

¤ Elle boudait.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais elle n'était pas de cet avis.

Elle se contenta se sangloter un peu, tout en buvant son lait ...

Dôméki, tout aussi triste qu'elle, se leva, et la souleva. Il s'installa à sa place, en la posant sur ses genoux, pour lui faire un câlin.

µµµµµµ

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis la déclaration de Watanuki.

Et ce dernier la regrettait presque.

Au fond, il aurait dû ne rien dire ...

Leur relation se serait mieux passée sûrement ...

Il était persuadé que Dôméki n'avait pas dit le fond de sa pensée, pour ne pas le blesser.

Et plus il y pensait, plus il souffrait ...

Il se forçait à manger, mais ça ne faisait que lui donner la nausée.

Dès qu'il se sentait mal, il n'avait plus d'appêtit ...

Il ne sortait pas non plus de son appartement. Il avait trop peur de voir Dôméki ou Mitsuki.

C'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait en ce moment ...

µµµµµµ

Le lendemain.

C'était l'heure du repas chez les Dôméki.

Mitsuki ne touchait pas à une seule bouchée de son riz au curry qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle faisait la tête depuis le départ de Watanuki, mais plus les jours passaient, plus elle était d'une humeur attristante.

Dôméki s'inquiétait pour elle. Il savait pourquoi elle était comme ça, et il n'arrivait pas à la raisonner.

Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait que ce n'était pas plus mal, et que cela lui laissait la possibilité de lui imposer Watanuki comme "maman".

Mais sa raison lui demandait de ne rien laisser passer, et de convaincre sa fille, sans pour autant la fâcher violemment comme il l'avait cruellement fait à Noël ...

Il ne savait pas comment procéder ... toutes les attitudes de sa fille ne faisaient que donner raison à son amour ...

Il fixa la petite, ne savant comment enclencher la discussion.

Elle avait l'air d'être toute disposée à parler.

Elle n'avait aucun entrain pour manger. ¤

Dôméki : Mitsuki ...

Mitsuki, continuant à bouder : ...

Dôméki : ...tu...

¤ Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle était prête à parler finalement.

Elle était trop occupée à mettre de côté tout les grains de riz qui n'étaient pas entièrement couverts de sauce.

Elle semblait fermée à toute chose ... ¤

Dôméki : ... mange ... ça va refroidir ...

¤ Aucune réponse de la part de Mitsuki.

Elle se contenta seulement d'écouter son père ...

µµµµµµ

Le soir arriva lentement, mais sûrement.

Et dans son lit, Dôméki eut un peu froid. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis près d'un an.

Il s'enveloppait dans les couvertures, se retournait, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, ... rien à faire.

Il pensait trop à Watanuki, et à l'occasion qu'il aurait pu saisir pour l'avoir, tous les soirs, blotti contre lui, frémissant sous ses caresses ...

Il se devait d'oublier tout ça.

Il se résolut à allumer sa lampe de chevet. Un livre lui changera les idées.

Le premier livre qui passa sous sa main : "La Beauté de la Virilité".

Un livre que sa mère lui avait envoyé il y a trois mois.

...

Bon allez, ça ne peut pas faire de mal un peu de lecture ...

Il le commença après des mois d'aversion pour ce dernier ...

... et cette aversion n'était pas sans fondement : "un vrai homme", "les faibles", et d'autres expressions comme celles-ci étaient citées dans des contextes peu appréciables ...

Ce livre regorgeait de manque d'ouverture d'esprit, une chose que Dôméki ne supportait pas.

Il reposa ce livre, en se jurant de le brûler dès le petit matin ...

Il pensait à Watanuki, que l'auteur du livre aurait descendu à loisir ...

Ces gens-là ne peuvent pas voir à quel point ce jeune homme était unique, qu'il avait des qualités que peu de personnes ont ...

Dôméki dû avouer que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un de semblable.

Ce garçon était tellement bien, qu'il était impossible de le définir concrètement ...

Se séparer de lui était une épreuve épouvantable.

De plus, il ressentait une culpabilité effroyable, comme s'il avait jeté ce pauvre Watanuki de la même manière que son ex-femme l'avait jeté lui-même ...

La situation était, certes, peu semblable. Mais il savait à quel point ils les avaient blessés tous les deux.

Comment se revoir comme avant, sans gêne et sans reproches, après une histoire pareille ?

Il avait fait une erreur.

De A à Z.

...

Mais Mitsuki ?...

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit un obstacle ?

Elle qui lui est si chère ...

... elle le forçait à choisir ... ¤

Mitsuki, de sa chambre : **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!**

¤ Ce cri le terrifia.

Il voulut se lever, mais sa fille l'avait déjà rejoint au pas de course, en larmes ... ¤

Mitsuki, tendant les bras : Papa !!! J'ai fait un cauchemar !!!... Papa ...

¤ Sans attendre une seconde, il s'assit au bord du lit, la souleva dans ses bras et l'installa sur ses genoux ...

Elle sanglotait encore ...

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'un rêve la traumatisait autant ... ¤

Dôméki : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?...

Mitsuki : ...Hiro...Hiro...il...il...

Dôméki : ...

Mitsuki : ...tu lui as dit...que tu l'aimais pas...que tu...tu voulais pas...qu'il revienne...à la mézon...

Dôméki, surpris : Hein ?...

Mitsuki : ...mais...mais tu aimes Hiro...hein ?...toi aussi tu aimes Hiro ?...

¤ Dôméki soupira ...

Il était en plein dans le sujet il y a deux minutes ...

...

Mais au fond ... il n'avait jamais eu l'avis de Mitsuki ...

... sur ses sentiments ...

... peut-être ...

... qu'il pourrait essayer ...  
... de lui en parler ?...

... tranquillement ?...

... juste un peu ...

...

Mais c'était trop compliqué.

Comment faire comprendre à une petite fille de quatre ans qu'un homme peut tomber amoureux d'un homme ?...

... et surtout que son père est amoureux de son Hiro ...

...

Le sujet était trop délicat.

Mais ...

... il n'avait pas le choix.

Il devait le faire ... ¤

Mitsuki, dans un gémissement : Hein ?...Papa !...

¤ Elle le poussait à en venir à cette solution ...

... il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma ...

... puis il se décida à parler. ¤

Dôméki, la serrant un peu contre lui : Ecoute, ma chérie ...

¤ Mitsuki sentait dans sa voix que ce qu'il allait lui dire était important. ¤

Dôméki : ... je vais te raconter ... une histoire, d'accord ?...

Mitsuki : C'est quoiiiii ?

Dôméki : Ecoute-moi bien ... c'est très important ... tu me promets de m'écouter ?...

Mitsuki : Vouiiiiiii ...

¤ Elle se tut.

Elle avait un peu peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Mais elle voulait l'écouter.

Dôméki inspira longuement ...

... puis il réfléchit ...

... par où commencer ?... ¤

Dôméki : ... c'est ... c'est l'histoire d'un ...

Mitsuki : ...

Dôméki : ... c'est l'histoire d'un ... un homme. Un homme qui ... qui a une petite fille ... qu'il aime beaucoup ... qu'il aime plus que tout au monde ... elle est son trésor ... sa princesse ... elle est tout pour lui ...

Mitsuki : ... ils s'appellent commeeeeeent ?

Dôméki, mal à l'aise : Chut ! Tu m'as promis de m'écouter !

Mitsuki, se sentant coupable : ... voui ...

¤ Il avait extrèmement peur ...

... mais il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il devait aller jusqu'au bout maintenant. ¤

Dôméki, la gorge nouée : ... mais ... ce papa ... qui aime sa fille ... il ... se sent quand même un peu seul ...

Mitsuki : J'croy...

Dôméki : ...

Mitsuki : ... désolée ...

Dôméki : Ce n'est pas grave ... ce papa ... il a besoin ... que sa fille ait une maman ... il serait ... heureux ... très heureux ... mais sa fille ... a peur d'avoir une maman ... alors ... parce qu'il aime sa fille ... il n'en cherche pas ... mais comme il ne veut pas qu'elle soit toute seule quand il va au travail, il...

¤ Il eut un soulèvement de coeur soudain ...

... mais il repris son souffle, et continua ... ¤

Dôméki : ... il a demandé à un gentil garçon ... de s'occuper de sa fille ...

Mitsuki, trouvant l'histoire un peu étrange : ...

Dôméki : ... alors il ... il est rassuré le papa ... parce qu'il sait que sa fille n'est pas toute seule ... mais il voulait aussi ... rencontrer le garçon ... parce qu'il a vu que sa fille était heureuse avec lui ...

Mitsuki, inquiète : Comment il s'appelle le zentil garçon ?...

Dôméki : ... je ... te le dirai plus tard ...

Mitsuki : ...

¤ Son petit coeur battait violemment.

Elle n'avait presque plus envie d'écouter cette histoire. ¤

Mitsuki : ... pourquoi ?...

Dôméki : Ecoute-moi. Donc ... la petite fille aime beaucoup le gentil garçon ... alors son papa veut le rencontrer ... et le soir ... quand il revient du travail ... eh bien le papa et le gentil garçon discutent ...

¤ Cela devenait délicat ...

Il ne savait pas comment finir cette histoire ...

Mais il devait le faire, et quitte à le faire ...

... ça doit venir du coeur ... ¤

Dôméki : ... ils finissent par devenir amis ... et ils veulent se voir comme amis, alors ... le papa invite le gentil garçon à la maison ... pour faire plaisir à sa fille, mais aussi à lui ... ils sont heureux tous les trois ... encore plus heureux qu'avant ...

Mitsuki, grimaçant : ...

Dôméki : ... et puis ... il s'est passé un truc ... un peu ... bizarre, enfin ... c'est pas bizarre ... c'est juste que ... ça arrive ... pas souvent, et ... et ...

Mitsuki : ...

Dôméki : ... le papa ... il ...il est...a...

¤ Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer les mots ...

... il ne savait plus s'il devait continuer ou tout avouer en vrac ...

... jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal de sa vie ... ¤

Dôméki : ... le papa ... aime beaucoup le gentil garçon ... énormément ... et ... un jour, le gentil garçon a dû partir ... et c'est là que ... le truc ... un peu ... étrange, s'est passé ...

Mitsuki, se demandant franchement ce que ça peut être : ...

Dôméki : ... le gentil garçon ... a dit au papa que ... qu'il voulait ...

Mitsuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Il soupira, pour se détendre ...

Puis reprit avec une once de courage. ¤

Dôméki : ... qu'il voulait être la maman de la petite fille ...

Mitsuki, pétrifiée : ...

Dôméki : ... parce qu'il aimait beaucoup la petite fille ... mais ... mais beaucoup son papa aussi, tu vois ?... alors ... il a dit au papa qu'il voulait être ... la maman de la petite fille ... et aussi la femme du papa ... c'est ... c'est étrange, hein ?...

Mitsuki : ...

Dôméki : ... et ... ce qui est encore plus étrange c'est que ... le papa ... est d'accord ... mais ... il a dit non ... parce qu'il avait peur que sa fille dise non ... alors ... le gentil garçon est parti très triste et ... le papa s'en veut terriblement ...

Mitsuki, la voix gémissante : ... elle est bizarre cette histoire !... ze veux faire dodo !...

Dôméki : Mitsuki.

Mitsuki, levant la tête vers celle de son père : ...

¤ Elle aperçut la peur, l'angoisse de Dôméki ...

... son sang se glaça ... ¤

Dôméki : ... tu es cette petite fille ...

¤ Elle eut un choc.

Un terrible choc, qui la traversa comme la foudre.

Elle trembla totalement, ne sachant plus ce qui était vrai ou faux. ¤

Dôméki : ... le papa, c'est moi ... et le gentil garçon ... c'est Hiro-kun ...

¤ Elle poussa un petit cri, et bougea si violemment qu'elle tomba sur le sol.

Elle se fit très mal, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Dôméki se précipita pour la relever, totalement affolé ... ¤

Dôméki : Ca va, Mitsuki ?!

¤ Elle avait une bosse sur la tête ...

Dôméki la prit dans ses bras, afin de l'emmener dans la salle de bain ... ¤

Dôméki : Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé !...

Mitsuki : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!

Dôméki, son coeur se brisant au son des cris de sa fille : ... Mitsuki ...

¤ Dans la salle de bain, il soigna sa fille ...

... elle continuait à pleurer, à se débattre quand il voulait la consoler ... ¤

Dôméki : Je ne voulais pas que tu connaisses cette histoire !... Mais je n'ai pas le choix !... tu dois la connaître ... je suis désolé ... excuse-moi ...

Mitsuki, tremblant : ...

Dôméki, la serrant finalement contre lui : ...excuse-moi...excuse-moi...excuse-moi...

¤ L'heure passa sous les pleurs répétés de Mitsuki, ses sanglots traduisant une peur et une incompréhension totale ...

Tous les deux n'arrivaient plus à dormir. Le choc était tel que s'en était impossible.

Mitsuki, assise à table avec son père dans la cuisine, regardait la table fixement, dans ses pensées ...

Elle n'avait aucune expression apparente ...

Quant à Dôméki, il était plongé dans une confusion totale.

Il ne savait plus où il en était. Ce qu'il devait faire. Ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation, chose qui lui arrive si peu souvent, chose dont il a horreur.

Le voilà de retour dans une période aussi sombre que celle qui précéda son divorce.

Il attendait quelque chose. Une réaction de la part de sa fille probablement ...

Mais la pauvre était dans un tel état que ç'aurait été cruel d'attendre quelque chose d'elle ...

Il plongea son visage dans ses mains.

Il se sentait coupable ... ¤

Mitsuki : ... pourquoi Hiro veut être ma maman ?...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Il n'avait pas franchement la force de répondre, mais il le fit malgré tout. ¤

Dôméki, regardant Mitsuki : ... parce qu'il nous aime beaucoup ... comme ta maman nous aimait ... de la même façon ...

Mitsuki : ... mais ... mais c'est un garçon il peut pas être un maman ...

Dôméki : ... tu sais ... il peut arriver que ... que certains garçons ... comment t'expliquer ...

¤ Voilà.

La question qu'il redoutait tant ... ¤

Dôméki : ... il y a des garçons qui se sentent plus ... comme des filles ... et des filles qui se sentent plus comme des garçons ... il y en a pas beaucoup ... mais ça existe ...

Mitsuki : Mais c'est bizarre !...

Dôméki : Non ! C'est... quelque chose qui a toujours existé ma chérie ... mais ... mais ... peu de gens les acceptent ... alors ils se cachent ... parce qu'ils ont peur d'être seuls ...

¤ Il se tut un instant ... ¤

Dôméki : ... Mitsuki ... tu verras quand tu grandiras ... que les gens n'aiment pas ceux qui ne sont pas pareil qu'eux ... personne n'est pareil pourtant ... mais souvent, il ne veulent pas voir plus loin que leurs préjugés ... ça veut dire qu'on pense certaines choses ... et on ne veut pas qu'elles soient pas pareil ... alors on ne les voit pas ... et on ne veut pas les voir ... mais ... c'est justement parce que personne n'est pareil ... que la vie est belle ... qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuierait si tout le monde était pareil ...

Mitsuki : ...

¤ Un grand silence s'installa, faisant place à la grande réflexion de Mitsuki propos de ce que son père vient de dire ... ¤

Mitsuki : ... Hiro est ... pas pareil ?...

Dôméki : C'est ça ...

Mitsuki : ... et mon Papa, il aime beaucoup Hiro ?...

Dôméki, dans un soupir : Oui ...

Mitsuki : ... comme Hiro aime mon Papa ?...

Dôméki : .................. oui ...

Mitsuki : ... alors ... mon Papa il est pas pareil lui aussi ?...

Dôméki : ...p...peu...peut-être, je ne sais pas...

Mitsuki : Mon Papa ze l'aime moi ! Même si il est pas pareil !...

Dôméki, son coeur battant un peu : ...

Mitsuki : ... et Hiro aussi ... ze l'aime ... même si il est pas pareil ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Il y avait peut-être un espoir ...

... ou alors Mitsuki n'avait pas encore réalisé la gravité de la situation ... ¤

Dôméki : Et...et si Hiro-kun...habitait avec nous...et...était ta nouvelle maman...tu serais heureuse ?...

Mitsuki : ...

¤ C'était une toute autre question ...

Mitsuki les aimait tous les deux, c'était une certitude.

Mais allait-elle aimer les voir comme un couple ?

Comme un Papa et une Maman pour elle ... ¤

Mitsuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Mitsuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Mitsuki : ...

¤ Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre ... ¤

Dôméki : ... ce n'est pas grave Mitsuki ... je veux le meilleur pour toi, alors si tu ne veux pas ...

Mitsuki : Mais...mais Hiro, il...

Dôméki : ...

Mitsuki : ... ze veux que Hiro soit avec nous ... mais ... Hiro c'est mon grand-frère ... c'est pas ma maman ...

Dôméki : ... s'il vit avec nous ... il sera ta maman ... parce que ... il sera ... comme ma femme ...

Mitsuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Mitsuki, d'une petite voix : ... tu lui feras ... des bizous ?... et des câlins ?...

¤ Ca y est.

Elle avait compris.

Dôméki ressentit un frisson avant de lui répondre ... ¤

Dôméki : ... oui ...

Mitsuki : ...

Dôméki : ... Mitsuki ... ce qui te rendra heureuse me rendra heureux ... si tu es malheureuse, je le serai aussi ... alors je veux savoir ... ce qui te rendrait plus heureuse ...

Mitsuki : ...

¤ Mitsuki eut un déclic.

Finalement, le choix ne lui paraissait pas si compliqué.

Il fallait qu'elle parle avec son coeur ...

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait le plus plaisir ?

... ¤

Mitsuki : ...

Dôméki, serrant Mitsuki un peu plus contre lui : ...

Mitsuki : ... ze ... ze veux que Hiro ... il ... habite avec nous ...

¤ Le coeur de Dôméki fit un bond phénoménal.

Il regarda sa fille avec de grands yeux ronds, ne sachant si ce qu'il avait entendu avait été réellement dit ... ¤

Dôméki : Tu...Tu en es sûre ?...

Mitsuki : ...

¤ Elle acquieça timidement, avant d'accrocher sa petite main à la chemise de Dôméki.

Elle avait l'air décidée, sûre d'elle.

Dôméki se sentit soulagé ...

Il ne savait pas par quel miracle Mitsuki en était arrivé à cette réponse.

En tout cas, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il la souleva, et la serra fortement dans ses bras ... ¤

Dôméki : Merci ma chérie, merci, merci, merci, ...

¤ Il l'embrassa bien fort, il la remercia mille fois ...

...

... et elle sanglota ... ¤

Dôméki : ...

¤ Elle avait éprouvé une telle peur qu'elle était rassurée d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Elle souhaitait simplement être dans une famille heureuse ...

Et si Watanuki pouvait arranger les choses ...

... alors elle veut qu'il soit sa "maman" ...

... son deuxième papa ...

Dôméki caressa ses cheveux, la consolant, la rassurant, la félicitant pour tout le courage qu'elle a éprouvé.

Il lui a mené la vie dure ces derniers temps ...

µµµµµµ

Il était 11 heures.

Devant son téléphone portable, Watanuki attendait.

Il hésitait ... devait-il appeler ou pas ?

Il allait sûrement il y avoir un sacré froid entre lui et Dôméki ...

Sa main tremblait alors qu'elle s'approchait du téléphone qui était posé sur la table de la pièce principale.

Elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre son but ...

Watanuki finit par le retirer ...

... il n'avait pas encore la force de lui parler ...

Désespéré, il repart vers son lit.

µµµµµµ

La journée passa, le lendemain arriva.

Mitsuki était impatiente d'accueillir Watanuki à la maison comme il se doit, et elle avait insisté pour se lever le matin avec son père pour le préparer à faire sa déclaration.

Il fallait qu'il ramène Hiro à la maison, nom de nom !

Dans la salle de bain, Dôméki remettait ses vêtements en place. Il voulait être parfait ...

Il se devait d'être irréprochable ...

Il avait mis son costume, celui qu'il mettait pour aller aux réunions du travail. Mais il avait l'avantage d'avoir beaucoup de classe ...

... et il savait à quel point il plaisait lorsqu'il portait ce costume ...

... toutes les femmes de l'entreprise le draguaient en tout cas ...

Mitsuki trépignait à côté de lui ... ¤

Mitsuki : Eeeeeeeh ! Tu vas être en retaaaaaaaard !

Dôméki : J'attends d'abord que tante Kimi arrive, et après j'y vais ...

Mitsuki : Mais ze suis une grande moi ! Ze peux garder la mézon !

Dôméki, perplexe : Tu es grande mais pas assez pour ça ...

¤ On sonna à la porte ... ¤

Dôméki, son coeur commençant à s'affoler : Elle arrive !

Mitsuki, impatiente : Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

¤ Elle court vers la porte, voulant absolument ouvrir ... ¤

Dôméki : Attends ...

¤ Il l'attrape et la soulève à hauteur de la poignée pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir ...

Une femme d'une soixantaine d'années apparut sous leurs yeux, une femme qui a gardé toute beauté et une grande élégance.

Elle passa sa main sur sa longue robe mauve pour remettre un pli en place, et les salua.

Ses yeux dorés, aimables, se cachaient derrière d'épaisses lunettes.

Elle ressemblait encore plus à Dôméki que sa propre mère ...

Son sourire était rayonnant. ¤

Kimi : Shizuka !...

¤ Elle observa son neveu de haut en bas, avec une once d'étonnement sur son visage.

Puis elle rit un peu ... ¤

Kimi : J'ai l'impression de retrouver mon neveu d'à peine 20 ans !... Tu m'as l'air bien embarrassé !...

¤ En effet, Dôméki avait quelques rougeurs ... ¤

Kimi : Et toi Mitsuki, tu as l'air en pleine forme !...

Mitsuki : Tante Kimiiiii !

¤ Elle lui fait un câlin ... ¤

Kimi : Alors, on va faire une petite sortie entre filles, hein ?

Mitsuki : Vouiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! On va manzer des gâteaux !

¤ Kimi rit de bon coeur face à ces envies enfantines ...

Puis toutes deux regardent le grand "adolescent" ... ¤

Kimi : Eh bien, tu te sens prêt à conquérir le coeur de cette jeune femme on dirait ...

¤ Dôméki n'avait pas eu le courage de lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'un homme ...

Et Mitsuki avait promis de ne pas vendre la mèche ... ¤

Dôméki : Oui ... je suis prêt ...

Mitsuki : Nan ! Il est pas prêt !

Dôméki, surpris : ...

¤ Elle se précipita vers son père et tira sur sa manche ...

Dôméki se pencha, et là ...

... Mitsuki lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue ... ¤

Mitsuki : Voilà ! Il est prêt maintenant !

¤ Dôméki sourit un peu, attendri ...

Il venait de recevoir le plus beau, le plus mignon, le meilleur des encouragements.

Mitsuki prit la main de sa grand-tante en riant aux éclats. ¤

Kimi : Eh bien, nous allons y aller ...

Dôméki : Merci de t'occuper de Mitsuki, tante Kimi.

Kimi : Ce n'est rien, la petite m'a beaucoup manquée !...

Mitsuki : Tante Kimiiiiiiiiii on y vaaaaaaaaaaa !

Kimi : Oui oui ma chérie, on y va ...

¤ Kimi envoya un regard bienveillent à son neveu. ¤

Kimi : Bonne chance, Shizuka.

Dôméki : Merci ...

Mistuki : Bonne chance Papa !

¤ Les deux filles s'en allèrent, main dans la main, leurs pensées accompagnant Dôméki, qui partit en sens inverse ...

Il ne savait pas si Watanuki le rejoindrait ... il lui avait salement menti quatre jours plus tôt ...

Sa réaction lui faisait tellement peur ... peut-être qu'ils couperaient les ponts pour de bon ...

Il priait pour que tout se passe bien, dans le calme, dans l'écoute mutuelle ...

Il lui avait fait tellement de peine ...

... maintenant, tout était fini ...

µµµµµµ

Watanuki reposa le renard en tube sur son lit.

Il avait besoin de réconfort. Il n'avait d'autres compagnons que les peluches que Mitsuki lui avait offertes ...

Elles lui en apportaient, certainement. Mais elles apportaient aussi une amertume, rappelant sa déclaration à Dôméki ...

Depuis son départ, il ne faisait que repasser cet évènement, en long, en large, en travers ...

Il en explorait toutes les peines et les souffrances ...

Toute son erreur était là ...

Maintenant, il ne regarderait plus Dôméki de la même manière.

Il avait même peur de lui.

Il n'était même pas allé faire des courses ces derniers jours, de peur de le croiser.

Il n'avait plus rien à manger, il se contentait des restes de riz qui lui restait ...

Mais l'heure de sortir de chez lui approchait dangereusement à mesure que la poche se réduisait.

... il préférait encore jeûner plutôt que de se retrouver mal à l'aise devant lui ...

Il se leva de son lit, le visage pâle et les yeux fatigués, afin d'allumer la télévision.

Histoire de ne pas se dire qu'il ne faisait rien de ses journées.

Il franchit la table, où était posée la télécommande ...

... quand on sonna. ¤

Watanuki, tournant sa tête vers la porte : !...

¤ Il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'on avait sonné ...

... qui ça pouvait bien être ?...

D'un pas peu rassûré, il partit décrocher le téléphone ... ¤

Watanuki, la voix tremblant légèrement : Allô ?...

Dôméki : Hiro-kun, c'est Shizuka Dôméki.

¤ Watanuki sursauta.

Tous ses efforts afin de ne pas le voir, pour qu'il vienne lui rendre visite maintenant ...

Il ne le sentait pas du tout ...

En temps normal, il serait comblé d'une telle visite ...

Mais là ...

... il avait peur que ça se passe mal ... ¤

Watanuki : Ah !... Bonjour, je...je vous ouvre...

¤ Ce qu'il fit de suite, en reposant le téléphone sur son combiné le plus vite possible.

Le temps passa si vite le temps que Dôméki arrive ...

... il entendait ses pas s'approcher ...

Puis il toqua à la porte.

Des sueurs froides parcourèrent tout son corps ...

Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser là ...

Alors, il inspira ... souffla ...

... et ouvrit.

Dôméki se trouvait là, juste devant lui, à même pas un mètre.

Il était beau ... son odeur venait jusqu'à lui sans effort ... il sentait ses yeux brûlants sur lui ...

... mais il semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui ...

... la peur l'envahissait ...

... c'était sûr, plus rien ne serait comme avant ...

Il tenta de sourire ... ¤

Watanuki : ... Bonjour !...

Dôméki : Bonjour.

Watanuki : ...

¤ Watanuki affichait presque une tête d'enterrement.

Dôméki en était désolé ...

Il n'aimait pas ça ... ¤

Dôméki : Ne faites pas cette tête ...

Watanuki, relevant la tête vers lui avec courage : ...

Dôméki : Je peux ... entrer ?

¤ Rapidement, Watanuki approuva d'un signe de tête, et lui laissa le passage ...  
Dôméki n'avait que plus remarquer la fatigue de Watanuki ...

Il était estomacqué à l'idée qu'il ait pu autant souffrir ...

... il devait arranger les choses ...

... pour leur bien à tous les deux ... ¤

Watanuki, lui proposant une chaise : Installez-vous ...

¤ Dôméki s'intalla à la table, sans prendre le temps de poser son manteau. ¤

Watanuki, rougissant : Je suis désolé ... je n'ai rien à vous proposer, j'ai oublié de faire les courses ...

Dôméki : Ce n'est pas grave.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ... vous avez l'air fatigué ...

Watanuki : Ah ... oui un peu ... mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi ... s'il vous plaît ...

¤ Le "s'il vous plaît" laissait transparaître en grand malaise ...

L'invité voulait que cela cesse le plus rapidement possible ... ¤

Watanuki, s'intallant en face de Dôméki : Et vous, comment allez-vous ?... Et Mitsuki ?...

Dôméki, soucieux : Oui, nous allons bien ... Mitsuki a vraiment hâte d'aller à l'école ...

Watanuki, avec un sourire timide : Je n'en doute pas !...

¤ Ils se sourient un peu, avant de retourner chacun dans leurs pensées ...

Watanuki se sentait vraiment très mal ... les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, il ne savait pas quoi dire ...

Quant à Dôméki, il ne savait pas non plus quoi raconter, sa plus grande hâte étant de contredire son mensonge d'il y a quatre jours ...

... ils s'évitèrent du regard un moment, ayant tous les deux honte d'eux-mêmes ...

... avant de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, ne sachant par où commencer ...

Ce fût Dôméki qui brisa ce long silence. ¤

Dôméki : Hiro-kun ... si je suis venu, ce n'est pas par hazard ...

Watanuki, de plus en plus mal : Oui ... bien sûr ... vous ... vous avez besoin que je m'occupe de Mitsuki un instant ?... je peux le faire quand vous...

Dôméki, le coupant dans son élan : Il ne s'agit pas de Mitsuki.

Watanuki, abasourdi : ...

Dôméki : ... il s'agit ... de ... de ce qu'il s'est passé, juste avant votre départ ...

¤ Watanuki crut tomber six pieds sous terre.

Si il y a bien un sujet qu'il voulait éviter, c'était celui-là ...

... mais maintenant qu'ils étaient lancés ... ¤

Watanuki : Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute ... je n'aurai pas dû...

Dôméki, le coupant une fois de plus : Laissez-moi parler s'il vous plaît. J'ai besoin que vous m'écoutiez.

Watanuki, ne s'étant jamais senti aussi mal ; ... pardon ...

Dôméki : Ce n'est pas grave ...

¤ Il se concentra ...

... il ne voulait pas dire n'importe quoi ...

... il s'était tellement préparé à faire son discours ...

... qu'il avait tout oublié sur le coup ...

... ¤

Dôméki : J'ai mal agi ce jour-là ...

Watanuki : Non je...

Dôméki : Ecoutez-moi.

Watanuki : Oui...

Dôméki : ¤soupir¤ ... je ... je vous ai menti ...

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il avait menti ...

... en réalité, il lui en voulait beaucoup d'être tombé amoureux de lui ...

... Watanuki en était persuadé maintenant ...

... c'était la fin ... ¤

Dôméki : ... et je me suis menti à moi-même ...

Watanuki, le regardant dans les yeux : ...

Dôméki : ... cela fait bien longtemps que c'est le cas ... j'ai eu peur de ... de ce que j'ai pu ... ressentir pour vous ...

¤ Non.

C'était impossible, Dôméki ne pouvait rien ressentir pour lui ...

... Watanuki ne savait plus où Dôméki voulait en venir ... ¤

Dôméki : ... vous savez, j'ai été élevé dans une famille qui aime les valeurs traditionnelles ... je n'ai jamais envisagé ... d'avoir ... une relation ...

¤ Dôméki finissait par se perdre lui-même ... ¤

Dôméki : ... pour être plus clair, je vous ai embauché pour garder ma fille parce que vous étiez un homme ... je ne voulais pas m'attacher, vous comprenez ?...

Watanuki : Oui ...

Dôméki : ... oui ... mais ... je ... j'ai été plutôt ... sensible, face à vous ...

¤ Ses mains, posées sur la table, se resserrèrent l'une dans l'autre, par angoisse ...

... il n'arrivait plus à le regarder en face ...

... Watanuki le dévisageait ... ¤

Dôméki : ... je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir menti ... j'ai fait ça pour Mitsuki ... je pensais qu'elle serait ... perturbée ... de voir que son père ... est ...

¤ Il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler ...

Il avait honte ... ¤

Dôméki : ... j'en ai longuement parlé avec elle ... on a mis longtemps à ... à se décider ... j'ai agi pour elle ... mais en réalité ... elle ... elle n'est pas embêtée ...

¤ La gorge de Watanuki se noua peu à peu ...

... il eut la chair de poule ...

... il n'y croyait pas une seconde ... ¤

Dôméki : ... je voulais m'excuser ... et je tenais à vous dire ... que ...

¤ Dôméki leva les yeux, pour s'emparer du regard de Watanuki.

Sa voix prit plus d'assurance ...

... alors que son coeur percutait sa poitrine ... ¤

Dôméki : ... moi aussi, je suis amoureux.

Watanuki, fronçant les sourcils : ...

¤ Watanuki se retenait de pincer des lèvres, et de trembler ...

... il se sentait rougir, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes ...

... il aurait voulu éviter ça, mais il était tellement soulagé d'un seul coup ...

... Mitsuki et Dôméki ...

... tous les deux veulent de lui chez eux ...

... comme un père pour Mitsuki ...

... comme un amant pour Dôméki ... ¤

Dôméki : Je vous aime. Hiro-kun.

¤ Son regard plongea vers la table.

Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, dans l'espoir de retenir ses pleurs de la sorte.

... mais ses larmes le trahissaient ...

... bien qu'elles ne coulaient pas encore, elles scintillaient derrière ses lunettes ...

... il resta silencieux un instant, devant un Dôméki assez soucieux ...

... qui ne savait pas quoi faire ... ¤

Watanuki, la voix feutrée : ... vous êtes sérieux ?...

Dôméki : Oui.

¤ Le ventre de l'adolescent se noua si violemment qu'il ne put arrêter ses larmes ...

Elles tombèrent d'un seul coup, déclenchant quelques sanglots ...

... Watanuki pleurait ...

... de soulagement ...

... de joie ...

Mais Dôméki se rappelait trop de cette image, quand le jeune homme lui avait déclaré sa flamme.

Elle lui brisa le coeur ...

Il se leva, et le rejoint de l'autre côté de la table, et s'agenouilla, pour être à sa hauteur.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule tremblante de Watanuki, qui, frémissant à son contact, retira son visage de sa main, l'offrant aux yeux de Dôméki, alors qu'il était humide et rougissant.

L'adulte, avec sa manche, essuya les joues de son amoureux, avant d'y passer sa main, pour apprécier la douceur de sa peau ...

Fermant les yeux, Watanuki tendit ses bras, et s'empara du buste de Dôméki, le resserrant contre le sien ...

... il plongea son visage dans le creux de son cou ...

Dôméki étreignit Watanuki aussi fort qu'il l'aimait. Il caressait son dos, embrassait ses cheveux sans cesse ... son cou...

Il se laissait aller à sa passion dans cette tendre étreinte ...

Bien qu'aimant ces baisers, le jeune homme souhaitait sentir ses lèvres ailleurs ...

Il retira son visage, sa joue caressant celle de son amant ...

Leurs nez se touchèrent avec maladresse ...

Leurs yeux, fermés, se devinaient ...

Leurs visages se rapprochaient ...

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent ...

... s'appuyèrent contre elles ...

... en silence ...

... une bouche s'ouvrit, entraînant l'autre avec elle ...

... laissant s'introduire une langue humide ...

... qui s'empara de l'autre, la caressant ...

... ils perdaient leur souffle ...

... mais il ne s'en souciaient guère ...

... ils continuaient ...

... approfondissant toujours un peu plus ...

... toujours un peu plus ...

... toujours ...

µµµµµµ

C'était tout habillés, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, que Watanuki et Dôméki s'étaient allongés sur le lit, et dormaient, après une heure entière de baisers, de mots doux, de câlins, et encore de baisers ...

Le premier à ouvrir les yeux fut Watanuki, qui ne se lassait pas de voir Dôméki dormir.

Il caressa sa joue plusieurs fois, tellement il aimait son visage.

Puis, il se blottit un peu plus contre son torse ...

... respirant son odeur ...

... s'en enivrant ...

... il se rendort ...

µµµµµµ

Il était 16 heures. Ils n'avaient pas mangé, mais en aucun cas cela ne les dérangeaient ...

Le moment était venu pour Dôméki de repartir.

Il devait retrouver sa tante et sa fille chez lui.

Watanuki prit le temps de rajuster les vêtements de Doméki. Ils s'étaient un peu froissés après toutes les papouilles qu'il lui avait faites ... ¤

Watanuki : Je te rejoins dès que possible ... je suis impatient de m'installer avec Mitsuki et toi.

Dôméki, laissant les mains de Watanuki terminer leur travail : Moi aussi. Mitsuki ne va pas en revenir.

Watanuki, finissant les dernières retouches : J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop surprise ...

Dôméki : J'en ai parlé avec elle ... mais c'est vrai qu'on n'en sait rien, en réalité. On verra comment se déroulent les évènements ... je prie pour que tout se passe pour le mieux ...

Watanuki : Je ferai en sorte que ce soit le cas. Je ne veux rien gâcher ...

¤ Lui dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Baiser, que Dôméki s'empressa de lui rendre. ¤

Dôméki : Je suis sûr que tu seras parfait.

¤ Watanuki lui sourit ... ¤

Watanuki : Tu feras attention à toi, Shizuka ...

Dôméki : T'inquiète ...

¤ Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, prenant le temps de savourer leur baiser, afin de se s'imprégner du goût de leurs lèvres ...

C'est à regrets qu'ils se séparèrent ... ¤

Dôméki : Je t'aime Hiro ...

Watanuki : Je t'aime aussi ...

¤ Dôméki ouvrit la porte, faisant un pas dans le couloir, sans quitter Watanuki des yeux ... ¤

Dôméki : Passe une bonne soirée.

Watanuki : Merci, toi aussi. Embrasse Mitsuki de ma part.

Dôméki : Sans faute. À demain, midi.

Watanuki, le regardant partir : À demain.

¤ Ils se sourirent, et cette fois, Dôméki partit pour de bon.

Watanuki le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il le perde de vue ...

Il referma la porte de son appartement, se remémorant chaque moment passé avec lui aujourd'hui ...

Il se sentit frémir de plaisir, et s'il ne se contenait pas, il sauterait dans tous les coins de la pièce en poussant des cris de joie démesurés.

Il ne s'était jamais senti si heureux, ou du moins, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été aussi heureux ...

Dôméki lui manquait déjà ...

... mais bientôt, il vivra avec lui ...

... jamais plus il ne lui manquera ...

µµµµµµ

Sur le chemin du retour, Dôméki se sentit revivre.

Il était impatient d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa fille.

Ils allaient vivre tous ensemble ...

... former une famille ...

C'était comme un rêve.

Une nouvelle vie.

µµµµµµ

Deux mois plus tard.

Mitsuki avait bien entamé sa vie de petite écolière.

Elle s'était faite des amis, avec qui elle riait beaucoup.

Elle aimait apprendre de nouvelles choses avec sa maîtresse et ses copains.

Mais il y avait malgré tout un soucis : la réticence des gens s'imposait.

Sa "maman" étant un "papa", elle était sujette à de fréquentes brimades de la part des élèves ...

Les professeurs, mal à l'aise, ne savaient comment réagir ... leurs avis étaient partagés sur la question de l'homoparentalité.

Malgré tout, Mitsuki aimait ses pères, et elle vivait heureuse avec eux.

Ils étaient sa famille, et personne ne devait l'empêcher de les aimer.

Ils sont seulement différents des autres couples.

Ils restent de bons parents.

Qui l'accompagnent.

Et qui l'aiment.

D'ailleurs, un grand évènement allait maintenant la combler.

Avec son père, elle attendait dans la pièce principale, la porte était ouverte ...

Mitsuki trépignait d'impatience, Dôméki tentait de la calmer.

Mais c'était un peu compliqué, vu qu'il était dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle ...

Puis Watanuki entra, un carton dans les mains. ¤

Watanuki : Et voilà !

¤ Ce dernier avait insisté pour poser lui-même le dernier carton dans la maison.

Il était maintenant résident chez les Dôméki, et pouvait fièrement se proclamer "maman à plein temps" de Mitsuki.

Il souriait en refermant la porte derrière lui. ¤

Watanuki, comme un gamin : Tadaima !

Dôméki : Okaeri, Hiro. Viens t'installer avec nous ...

¤ Il s'installa dans le canapé, juste entre Dôméki et Mitsuki, qui sans attendre le prirent dans leurs bras, chacun de leur côté.

Mitsuki accrochait ses petites mains potelées à sa chemise.

Dôméki avait passé un bras sur ses épaules, et posé sa tête contre la sienne.

Ils faisaient à tous les trois un joli petit portrait de famille ...

Watanuki passa un bras autour de chacun d'eux. ¤

Dôméki : Alors ... quel effet ça te fait d'emménager ici ?...

Watanuki : ... c'est ...

¤ Il rit un peu en prévision de ce qu'il va dire ... ¤

Watanuki : ... un peu comme un conte de fées ...

Dôméki, amusé par sa remarque : ... un peu ...

Watanuki : ... j'ai un mari et une fille ... tout ce dont je rêvais ...

Dôméki, souriant : ...

Mitsuki : Vouais ! Alors comme t'es mon papa, eh ben faudra me faire des bisous tous les soirs et tous les matins, et aussi avant et après la sièste ! Et 5 à chaque fois !

¤ Elle montrait ses cinq petits doigts en prononçant cette dernière phrase.

Watanuki et Dôméki la regardèrent longuement ...

... avant de rire. ¤

Watanuki : Oui oui, je t'en ferai quand tu veux ...

Mitsuki : Alors z'en veux un maintenant !

Watanuki : D'accord ...

¤ Il se pencha, et lui fit un bisou sur la joue ...

Dôméki se sentait un peu seul pour le coup ...

Et Watanuki le remarqua bien vite.

Il sourit ... ¤

Watanuki : Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux !

Dôméki : Hein ? Mais non !

Watanuki, d'un air canaille : Allez Mitsuki ! Tous sur ton père !

Mitsuki : Vouiiiiiiiiiii !!!

Dôméki, surpris : Eh...

¤ Trop tard.

Les deux autres s'étaient jetés sur lui, le couvrant de bisous.

Il s'était fait avoir ...

Mais il n'était pas contre toutes ces papouilles ...

Quand Watanuki et Mitsuki furent trop fatigués pour continuer à le taquiner, ils s'allongèrent sur lui, lui faisant un câlin ...

Mitsuki s'amusait, elle avait l'air plus heureuse que jamais, et cela réchauffa le coeur de Doméki.

Watanuki le regardait avec beaucoup d'amour. Son sourire était plein de tendresse ...

Il avait tout ce qu'il souhaitait, et son conjoint et sa fille ne semblaient pas moins comblés.

Il ne regrettait rien.

Il avait fait le bon choix ...

Maintenant, ils étaient une famille.

Une famille pour la vie ... ¤

**Owari**

ET VOILÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ c'est la fin !

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ...

Je vous remercie pour m'avoir suivie pendant 8 mois, et d'avoir apprécié cette fic un peu longue ...

Bisous à tous !!! À bientôt, quand j'aurais des fics à vous faire partager ...

Et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer des reviews !

BISOUUUUUUUUUUUS !!!

Tohru


End file.
